Dealing with a Pregnant Jaganshi
by Azriellia
Summary: Now would be the perfect time to forget and damn you Genkai! Though I need to remember where you go to get your stash, but this is still your fault. ...In which Hiei is so freaking screwed...literally. Rated M for language and themes
1. Elven Blood

Everyone regrets and Hiei is no exception to this rule. Admittedly the small demon would rather not regret anything, so in order to insure that whatever the Jaganshi did was 100% non-regrettable; the Jaganshi created a list of sorts to go by. A very short list but a list none the list.

The List

1. NEVER HURT YUKINA.

2. **ALWAYS** PROTECT YUKINA.

3. Do not let others hurt Yukina.

4. Only kill those that you find deserving of death. ( very loose terms considering. So no children. Woman do not matter, many of them -Shizuru- are not as weak as they look.)

Now originally that was all Hiei had to his honor code. The young demon didn't feel a need to add more. That was until he met the Fox 8 years ago, into which Hiei had decided to add a few rules. And here they are.

5. Kurama is not allowed to die. (Even though the fox can quite obviously take care of himself. ...Red hair or not.)

6. If Kurama were to die, then the dragon is allowed to roam free on Kurama's killer and his loved ones. (Assuming the fox was killed, of course.)

7. Do not touch Kurama's plants. (They are a bother to get out of.)

8. Do not mock Kurama (i.e do not mistake him for a woman.)

With these 8 rules Hiei's life was simple. In the past from time to time he would check in with Yukina, though his twin was none the wiser of his existence. It did set Hiei at ease to know that the woman was efficient - deciding to live in the forest at the tender age of 130 ( barely preteens for a Koorime.) She proved herself able to live without his help, even in the harsh winters, those she is an ice demon- Hiei had to constantly remind himself. After a while Hiei had found it safe to venture out, away from his twin. She could handle herself, he had assumed. Unfortunately for Hiei, years later he found himself stuck in the world of humans with no way of possibly getting back to her. A situation no older brother would want to be in but if it hadn't happened he wouldn't have met Kurama.

Unfortunately, this was how he also came to meet the Detective and the Idiot, who in turn, found his sister. It was in meeting them that Hiei realized that he would have to tweak his list, but it wasn't until years after insuring that he trusted them did he actually commit to it. So here's the completed list as of this morning.

9. Though the Detective and the idiot are both well...idiots, it would be best to insure that they are not harmed. ( badly at least, because lets face it, there's no stopping those two from nearly dying at least twice in there life.)

10. Refrain from Killing the idiot.

11. Ignore the Idiot.

12. While the detective has proven himself worthy, it is necessary to refrain from being near the idiot for long periods of time lest I catch his Stupid.

And there it was. The completed list that Hiei had been living by since the detective had turned 17. A well put together list that Hiei could easily follow. ...Yes, a good plan.

Not.

Unfortunately Hiei didn't not assume that in this acquired...friendship that he would ever be forced to attend- Mukuro should have forbid- parties. But not just any party, fuck no, it was ten times as worse as that strip club party that Yuusuke -the dumbass- dragged him to. And that was horrifying. Hiei had stayed in the Makai for thee months until Kurama finally begged- cough, cough forced COUGH- him to come back. No this topped it all. The party Hiei would be attending was none other than... Yukina's birthday party.

GASP!

...

Sigh... to rephrase, he was being forced by none other than Kuwabara to attend the Hiei/Yukina birthday party bash! How the Oaf managed to figure out they were related was beyond him but nonetheless, Yukina expected him to come. If Hiei didn't come the he would be breaking the most important rule, which he could never allow to happen. So with a grudging defeat he accepted- more like snatched- the invitation from Kuwabara, he felt his Jagan twitch that the stupid envelope literally said Hiei/Yukina, but the stupid idiot was already running away before he could question. However it wasn't like Hiei couldn't catch the bumbling Oaf, but really, who in their right mind would actively seek Kuwabara out?

Hiei ignored the blonde bimbo that dared defy his thoughts. The scantily dressed woman practically latching onto the Oaf when she saw him.

Hiei was flitting through the trees before Kuwabara could even register the woman holding onto him.

In the end, Hiei showed up at Yukina's birthday party, Hiei refused to acknowledge that he would be turning 200 on the same day the girl, so when she prompted him on his birthday, Hiei lied and spouted off a number, hopefully humans had a January 36th or else he would have been screwed.

Honestly he would have spent the entire night sulking and glaring at the Oaf while he talked to Yuusuke about some hot chick he met early in the week. Much to Hiei's own annoyance, he found that this annoyed him more the usual. And maybe it had something to do with the fact that the Oaf broke up with his sister that did it...or maybe it had something to do with the Oaf being particularly loud about it. If that Idiot upset Yukina then Hiei would make sure that she would have a set of Christmas ornaments this coming year.

Anyways, the old hag had decided to help him a bit by- thank Koenma- getting her hands on some fine quality Makai liquor. His respect for the woman greatly increased when she tossed him the bottle muttering a "Happy Birthday Runt, feel free to hit the idiot with it once you're done". In a very rare show of comradeship, Hiei uncorked the foul smelling brew with a pleased smirk. Nothing like Aged Elf's blood to take you out of your misery. Glancing at the Hag Hiei took a gulp before offering her the bottle. Genkai laughed, snatch taking the thick handle and take a deep swig out of it, before passing the bottle back to Hiei.

But the thing with Makai liquor especially something as fine as aged Elven Blood was that not only would it completely knock you off your feet was that it made the drinker incredibly riled up. Thank goodness Genkai was too old for that type of riling up, otherwise Hiei would have killed himself the next morning.

To say that the big bottle was finished in a decent amount of time would be an understatement. Genkai laughed at nothing, climbing to her feet she grunted at Hiei that there was another bottle in the fridge if he wanted it, but this old woman was retiring for the night.

To see a human even standing after taking a sip of Elven blood was incredible much less after taking half a bottle. Hiei chuckled, the old woman had a nice set of balls on her, that much was true.

In a bout of gracelessness, Hiei trudged towards the kitchen, the party was at it's peak and Hiei hated the music - if that's what they're calling it these days- that was playing, trust Yuusuke to listen to such crap.

To his great annoyance, Kuwabara was standing in the kitchen, staring at nothing like the idiot he was.

As soon as his grey eyes locked onto Hiei, he sighed. As though _Hiei_ was the child.

Not even realizing what he had done, Hiei watched Kuwabara barely dodge the empty bottle of Elven Blood directed at him.

Hm...either Kuwabara was getting better or Hiei was getting slower.

Neither of those options sounded good.

"What the hell Hiei," Kuwabara yelled clutching his ear which Hiei was pleased to note was bleeding.

With an owlish stared, Hiei ignored the red head, it really made no sense to talk to the boy, when he could be doing much better things, like drinking some more of that Elven blood.

...

Or as Hiei noted, drinking the blood from Kuwabara. It was so fast that Hiei barely saw it, but within seconds he was kneeling on the counter to reach the red head, his tongue darting out to lick at the blood trailing down his neck.

With that Hiei noticed two things.

One, Kuwabara tasted so much better than that now overly sweet Elven Blood.

And Two was the way Kuwabara stared at him as Hiei licked his lips.

And maybe that the Idiot wasn't so bad looking in the right Drunken light. Or that he had really kissable lips, ones that would feel so good pressed into Hiei's own lips. Or that those grey eyes dared him to continue some game that just began.

Hiei didn't know about any game, but Hiei did know that he wanted Kuwabara. Right now.

All Hiei saw was the slight widening of Kuwabara's grey eyes before everything went black.

* * *

><p>AN: Well that's the first Chapter of Dealing with a Pregnant Jaganshi. The next chapter should be expected with in the month, unless of course I am good enough to update quicker than that.

**_Next Time on DPJ: Hiei wakes up. Kuwabara has questions? Why the hell is Yukina throwing up? Oh fuck, Yuusuke looks incredibly delicious right now, but what does everyone have to talk about? Why is Kuwabara involved?_**

**_See ya soon_**

**_~Azriellia~_**


	2. Talking Sucks, so how about an argument

A/N:...Am I supposed to add a disclaimer if this is on FANFICTION. Logically, I don't think it's necessary but this is the one and only time I will do it. I do NOT own Yu Yu Hakusho, however I do own the rights to the lunch box that I bought at AWA, this past weekend. Literally it was either that or the t-shirt. Quick decision really. I can walk around with a lunch box EVERYDAY as opposed to a shirt, because that would lead to me have to wash it often and it beginnning to wear thin.

**Oh, before I continue, for anyone who actually reads this, I have drawn two things for Yu Yu Hakusho, it's on my deviantart account. Type in Azriellia and it should come up. Check them out, let me know what you think. Should I draw more or should I just let it rest, if you do check it out and you like them, I will happily oblige to doing commissions.**

Mk I've typed enough chatter. Let's get this show on the road.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Talking sucks.<p>

Warmth.

The was the first thing Hiei thought when he woke up the next morning wrapped in a thick blanket and strong arms.

Pain.

Second thing his body registered, the dull ache in his backside confused the hell out of him. Did Yuusuke kick his ass or something. Hiei scoffed at himself, as if the half breed could ever hope in kicking his ass. Maybe the Oaf...hell maybe even Kurama's, but definitely not his.

Scratch that, Kurama would have to be seriously injured if Yuusuke stood a chance at beating him. Hiei, himself hardly stood a chance against the Fox.

That wasn't a compliment either, it's just really hard to beat a man who thinks 15 steps ahead of the ten different plans he's made to kill you with. And most people knew it.

But back to the matter at hand ( no need to feverishly deny the beating he took from the Fox.). The hand that belong to the arm draped around him. That arm belonged to that of none other than the Oaf. Kazuma Kuwabara.

The third thing Hiei felt was confusion. What the hell was he doing in bed with Kuwa- no, the Oaf? Naked at that.

And then it all clicked. Like a simple math problem with a complex answer.

Hiei+ Kuw-The Oaf+ naked+bed=

Oh Bob Saget, NO!

But not even Hiei could deny what had happened.

SEX.

With the Oaf.

Ew...

As Hiei struggled to understand how the hell this happened, another revelation hit him. This one more shocking than the last.

Arms+Around him+Pain= Hiei bottomed.

...

A choked cry escaped the fire demon, flinging himself off the bed, which thankfully was a traditional Japanese bed- he stared at the now awake Carrot Top. Was Mukuro playing a joke on him?

Since when did Kuwabara have the body of a god?

Since when did he start referring to the Oaf as Kuwabara?

Grey eyes stared at him in confusion. Scratching the top of his head, Kuw-The Oaf!- took in the situation before him. Coming to the same conclusion as Hiei, however- much to Hiei's shock- taking it all in with a smile...a motherfucking smile.

Which in the right light didn't look all that bad.

"I think I'm going throw up." Hiei whispered.

Kuwabara had an empty trashcan waiting as the small demon puked up his internal organs.

Silence ranged for a total of five minutes, if you ignored Hiei's puking that is. Before finally the fire demon was only heaving heavily over the small bin.

Finally Kuwabara spoke, against Hiei's hope that he wouldn't.

"Hiei, I think we should talk."

Silence.

...

Still Silence.

"Fine, I'll go first," Kuwabara sighed. Standing awkwardly over the fire demon, Kuwabara dared not touch him, lest he become burnt to a crisp. Kuwabara wasn't stupid, touching a shocked Hiei was reckless, and if there was anything he learned in his years of high school, it was to not be reckless.

"Look Hiei,*growl* I know that you didn't want this to happen. In fact you were drunk. It's just a one night stand. If you want...I guess we can say last night never even happened." Kuwabara chuckled, awkwardly scratching his head. Hoping he was doing the right thing by letting Hiei take the easy way out. He knew the fire demon didn't like anything that would make him do something he would regret and Kuwabara was 50%(100%) sure that Hiei regretted this.

It was a long minute before Hiei finally stopped heaving. Lifting his head to stare at the Oaf, Hiei sighed, unconsciously running his hand over his forehead, much to his horror his headband that kept the Jagan veiled was gone. Not much of a problem, but Hiei didn't like for humans to see that he had three eyes.

That and the fact that if they had had sex while Hiei's Jagan had been able to see would mean that Hiei would be able to, if he so chose, see what had transpired the night before. But then again Hiei wasn't about to do anything like that. He would rather stick with his foggy memory than a visual record of the Oaf screwing him.

Which on a weird note had to have been good, because his body ached pleasantly, not intensely but just a little to remind him that he received.

Just as well, Hiei wasn't much of the giving person anyway. Except for Yukina, he would give her anything...well except himself of course but that was different.

This inner monologue was beginning to get a little off track. And kind of disturbing.

"...Do you remember what happened the night before?" Hiei couldn't help but ask. Kuwabara raised an eyebrow at him ( did he take care of his eyebrows, they were bushy before. Hn.), before nodding slowly. Almost afraid that Hiei would kill him if he told the truth, but would kill him if he lied. Well...at least the kid knew something.

"Then where is my headband," Hiei asked.

Kuwabara, surprised by the nonhostile question, began looking around for the white cloth.

"Oh shit, where is the little bugger. I swore I put it up at the beginning of...you know. Hmm..." Kuwabara began muttering to himself as he paced the room.

Maybe it was the side effects of drinking hard Makaian liquor, but since when did Hiei's mind decide to not let the rest of Hiei- all three eyes!- know that Kuwabara was standing there stark naked, hands on finely toned hips and good Bob Saget, he should turn his back on Hiei more often. Damn those buns of steel! Humans weren't supposed to look like that! What the fuck was wrong with the Oaf.

Kuwabara either really didn't care or didn't notice he was naked. With a cry of joy Hiei bent over to collect the white cloth that blended in perfectly with the equally white sheet. Turning back towards the kneeling Jaganshi, he raised him arms with a cry of victory.

...

The Oaf, Hiei decided, was obviously not human.

What the fuck was that?

"Oh Fuck." Hiei whispered as he got an eyeful of Kuwabara.

Kuwabara couldn't help but feel disappointed at the lack of response Hiei was giving him. He found his white head band in white sheets for crying out loud, he had to use his sixth sense to find it(demon aura). How the Pipsqueak kept it that clean was beyond him.

It was then that Kuwabara decided to look down.

It was also around that time that Kuwabara noticed the lack of clothes he and his fellow one night stander were wearing. Meaning none.

But more important than the lack of clothes was the very much there morning wood in Hiei's direct line of vision.

Fearing for his privates, Kuwabara immediately dove for the blanket, pulling it tightly around his waist. He didn't even realize the trance that he snapped the Jaganshi out of.

Both were silent for quite a bit of time before finally Kuwabara chuckled, very, very loudly, reminding the Jaganshi of what Makaian liquor could do.

"Shut up!" Hiei growled quietly. He was up and around the room gathering his clothes in his arms, he quickly put them on, before for finally grabbing the headband from Kuwabara's hand. Tying it tightly around his head.

If Kuwabara wasn't so distracted with protecting his jewels he would have noticed that the flush to the fire demon's skin was not due to anger.

"I'm assuming we're still at Genkai's, correct?" Hiei growled.

A nod.

"So that means that you need to take a purifying shower, I'll be damned if anyone takes notice of the fact that we both reek of each other." Hiei snorted, if anything, they could hide this... or deny it until their deaths.

"Well...what are you going to do, if you smell like me."

With a frown, Hiei stared down at the Psychic. Debating on whether he should grace him with a response.

"If I were to lie, then I would tell you I would find a river to wash the fluids off of my body, if you haven't noticed, I reek of your bodily fluids. But honestly, I'm going to go roll around in mud and then kill something quite possibly roll around in it's blood as well."

Hiei ignored the stricken look that Kuwabara gave him. He was by the window in a flash. Opening the screen he glanced at the Carrot Top once more.

"Hey Idiot." Hiei spoke, Kuwabara turned a questioning gaze in his direction, he still looked sad, but Hiei couldn't be bothered to figure out why. Sex didn't lead to caring.

"Remember to wash the sheets, I'll be damned if Genkai notices fluids on her linen just because you forgot."

Kuwabara sighed, but nodded and with that Hiei was gone, flitting through the trees to find a bear, for one he was hungry and two, he really did need to get Kuwabara's scent off of him.

* * *

><p>It took three days for Hiei to finally be rid of Kuwabara's scent. Because, damn it all, it was in his hair...no not THAT. Sweat, it sucked to be short sometimes. The only way he was able to fully remove it from his hair was to- much to Hiei's annoyance- wash it with human objects.<p>

But to get those human objects without stealing them was to visit a human. A human that took care of their hair. Yuusuke and Kurama were out of the question, they would smell the Oaf on him and know, besides, Hiei was pretty sure that unlike Kurama, Yuusuke, didn't take care of his hair, it just happened to look like that. And Genkai was a no, she was old and far too wise for a human. Then there was Yukina, who actually used the human objects, but to get to her, he would have to go through Genkai, it was a risk that Hiei wasn't taking. So that left one other person.

Yukimura, Keiko.

To say that she was surprised to see him in her bedroom was an understatement. But she said nothing when the Jaganshi had asked ( only because Hiei was trying to understand humans and their customs; Kurama's idea.) to use her human hair washing liquid.

Turns out the thing was called conditioner. And it was minty.

Oh joy...

Anyways, now he was finally rid of the scent and for that Hiei would only mildly glare at the girl to never speak of this day again.

Keiko, for all he knew of her, probably wasn't fully human either. She met his glare with one of her own and dared to roll her eyes at him.

"Don't worry Hiei, I won't tell anyone that your hair is flat when it's been washed. Though, really it's three colors naturally, you demons I swear. Oh, will you be staying for dinner. I'm making an american style dinner."

So Hiei had stayed and ate with Keiko - who was a pretty good cook. And though he would never tell anyone that he stayed with the woman in her apartment for the time span of 3 weeks, he would seriously never admit that he enjoyed it. Maybe this was why the Detective loved her.

That and the fact that she could punch harder than any demon female Hiei had seen in a long while.

* * *

><p>It was exactly two weeks since Kuwabara and Hiei had done well...that. Two weeks of forcing himself to forget the sounds that the smaller demon made. Which were ridiculously hard considering what was in his pocket at the moment. Maybe, if he ever saw the Pipsqueak again, then he could ask him about it, but right now he had to be there for Yukina.<p>

Who at the moment was throwing up in one of Genkai's many bathrooms.

Kuwabara could faintly here Kurama in the next room over, preparing as he liked to call it. For what Kuwabara didn't know. All he did know was that he had to hold Yukina's long hair back as she continued to vomit.

"Is she gonna be alright," Yuusuke asked walking into the bathroom with a cup in his hand. Kuwabara shrugged as Yukina heaved.

"I didn't know it would happen this soon," Yukina wailed between heaves. What that meant, Kuwabara and Yuusuke didn't know.

Yuusuke in an act of never before seen gentleness, pried the blue haired woman away from the toilet bowl ( Western toilets). "Drink this" he muttered, taking a hold of her chin and pushing the cup to her lips. Yukina didn't argue, only doing as she was told as she tried to gulp down the strange tasting drink.

"Good, Kurama said that should calm your sickness for awhile, but when you're ready, he's in the next room. We're going to take a look at what's wrong. Is that ok?" he asked gracing her with a kind smile. Anybody that had knew Yuusuke in the past would never have thought the boy could be so gentle. Hell, Kuwabara was struck by it and he had known Yuusuke since they were 11.

Yukina nodded shakily trying to stand. Yuusuke helped her up first, a hand around her waist he smiled at her.

"I used to do this all the time with my mom, granted she was usually hung over. But ya couldn't have had THAT much to drink on your birthday." Yukina giggled softly holding on to her calming stomach, Yuusuke slowly walked her towards the room Kurama was in, leaving a left out Kuwabara behind. For some reason it hurt to see Urameshi so close to Yukina.

_'But you broke up with her'_ his mind told him as he followed behind the two.

As always Kurama was prepared. Yukina was laying down in the more modern Japanese beds the covers draped over her. Kurama was surprisingly under dressed, a short sleeved shirt and pants. He was pulling on gloves and Yuusuke had taken to staring out the window.

"Kuwabara" Kurama said with a small smile, "I think you should follow Yuusuke's example."

That irked him, but he knew better than to question Kurama, so with a sigh Kuwabara found himself standing behind Yuusuke, Thankfully he towered over his best friend.

"Yukina, this is going to feel a bit warm, I apologize if this is too personal, I just want to-

"It quite alright Kurama, I knew this day would come," Yukina said softly.

Kuwabara didn't dare look at her, what did she know? As much as the question egged him, Kuwabara kept his eyes focused outside.

"Hiei's not here." Yuusuke said after a few seconds of silence, the fact that the young man was silent, was shocking in itself. But Kuwabara sighed, why were they talking about Hiei?

"Yea so what,"

In a whisper that was so quiet Kuwabara was surprised he heard it.

"Because Yukina is pregnant."

At least that what he think he heard.

"What makes you say that," Kuwabara whispered back surprised that he didn't freak out, the thought of sweet Yukina having intercourse was...actually it was kind of hot. But wait a minute, who would she have gotten with if she was pregnant.

"She's a Koorime,"

"Yea so..."

"Ah C'mon Kuwabara, you know what happens to a Koorime?" Yuusuke said giving the Carrot Top a look that clearly said- no, you don't know.

To be honest, Kuwabara didn't really know that much about a Koorime only that they were ice demons that cried expensive tears. And many of them had blue hair.

"Oh come on Urameshi, I wasn't briefed on the whole Koorime spiel. She's an ice demon that cries jewels. I'm sorry if that's all I know." Kuwabara muttered.

"Didn't bother getting to know your girlfriends life did you," Yuusuke scoffed, this time he did not bother to keep his voice down.

"Ex girlfriend ta ya Urameshi! And what's the big deal, Yukina's an ice demon, why do I have to know the type of ice demon she is? I don't ask what type of Fox demon is Kurama, hell I don't ask what field of Mazoku you lie in. I try not to pry in the lives of demons." Kuwabara glared down at Urameshi, what the hell was the demon thinking? So what if Kuwabara like to let things be and it wasn't like he hadn't tried in getting to know Yukina. She just wouldn't let him get to know her.

She denied him a lot of things.

"All I know is that ever since the two of you broke up, you've been acting like a real idiot, Kuwabara. Surprising, considering your ugly mug shouldn't be allowed to get stupider than it already is." Yuusuke growled shoving the taller man away.

Kuwabara, never one to take being called stupid, couldn't help the words that came to him.

"At least I didn't drop out of 7th grade." Kuwabara yelled shoving the shorter man back. Somewhere in the back of his mind was screaming at him, not to get into a fight with the half demon, but since when did Kuwabara ever listen to that part. Technically he had thought that part of him had died when he was younger, apparently not.

"Fuck you, whose the one whose King of Makai? All you have is some years in school. Doesn't make you better than me." Yuusuke growled, even more stubborn than Kuwabara.

"Yeah right, Urameshi, at least I work for what I got,"

There was a pregnant pause while Yuusuke recovered from the shock of Kuwabara's words.

"What the hell does that mean?" Yuusuke said, eyes focus to the ground and jaw clenched, Kuwabara knew that pose, that was the pose of a man hat was ready to kill. Too bad for Urameshi, Kuawbara wasn't going to be the one to die today.

"You heard me, everything been given to you. All that power you got on you was never yours ta begin with, Urameshi! You're just some snot nose punk who inherited a good bit of shit from his daddy and expects me to roll along with it. You know what Urameshi, you can go fuck yourself, preferably with the stick that's already shoved up ya ass! The only thing you ever worked for was the power Genkai gave ya! You're pathetic if you think that I'm stupid, at least I have enough pride as a man to take whats handed to me, no you go complaining and the BAM! You get what ever the hell you want. Like I said before Urameshi, you can go fuck yourself."

In all honesty, Kuwabara hadn't expected to tear into Urameshi like that, much less yell it with Yukina in the room. Maybe he was just a little mad at himself for not being able to talk to Hiei about his feelings. Of fuck, that had to be it!

It was with the realization that Kuwabara decided to face down the glowing red punch that Yuusuke was throwing his way. ...One that could probably kill him, what with Urameshi being a top demon and all.

...

...

"Damn it all! Kurama let me go,"

Kuwabara opened his eyes -when did he close them?- genuinely surprised at the sight before.

Kurama stood just inches in front of him, clutching Urameshi to his deceptively strong body. Hundreds of Vines intertwined the two forcing Yuusuke's fist to fly somewhere that wasn't Kuwabara's face. The blast of energy that was released threw Kuwabara back- the man nearly toppling out of the window behind him.

Kurama's pained cry was the first thing to snap him out of the dizzying daze of feelings Yuusuke's power. And that wasn't even all of it!

Kurama's vines were torn to shreds; hanging limply from the ceiling after taking most of the blast Yuusuke had released. The gigantic hole in the wall a mere foot away from Kuwabara looked out to the warm blue sky.

What was worse was than the shredded vines or the the new window, but Kurama. The fox had taken quite a blow. Surprisingly, he hadn't been forced back by Yuusuke's energy, but he had taken a beating. Cuts marred his skin and his simple black shirt was non existent, blood gushed from his head mixing with his hair so effortlessly it was scary. And yet, with trembling legs, he still stood, clutching Yuusuke to him, whispering unheard words to the still fuming half breed.

Fuck...and that blast was actually meant for him. Damn it Urameshi, always screwing up!

Just as he was going to open his mouth to direct something scathing at the man. Yukina's soft cry echoed through the torn room.

"Kazuma just leave!"

Yukina was crying, her jewels clinking to the floor rapidly. The look in her eyes telling him, he was the one to blame. There would have been a time where Kuwabara would have taken the blame, but not this time.

"You've done enough harm, Kazuma, just...just go before Yuusuke gets angry."

Before Yuusuke-

"You know what Yukina! I'm so fucking tired of your bullshit!"

A quiet that knocked even Yuusuke out of his anger settled over the room.

"Kazuma what are you talk- Yukina started only to be interrupted by a cold glare.

"It's Kuwabara to you. I've had enough of the bullshit you demons put me through. I'm done with all of yer! You think you're all so damn good, well get fucked, because Kuwabara is out of here...Oh and Urameshi, tell your daddy to teach you how to throw a punch next time. You blew a hole through the wall, dumbass." Kuwabara spat, ignoring the pained wheezes that Kurama made or the soft clinks of jewelry against ground. He was...tired of it all.

So, with barely constrained effort, Kuwabara forced himself far away from Genkai's residence before the tears finally came.

Fuck this, he was done with demons and their stupid ways.

From this moment on, Kuwabara was going to be the man he always wanted to be, before those damn demons interrupted.

* * *

><p>Hiei had come into Genkai's residence with the feeling that something was off. Since when was he asked to come to a meeting of sorts? Did he do something wrong? (Did he care?) Why the hell did he get the feeling that something wrong had taken place here? Nothing seems off, and all the familiar auras was here as well. What was strange was that Koenma was here.<p>

Flitting into the courtyard, to say Hiei was shocked to see a gigantic hole in the wall of one of the rooms nearest to the yard would be an understatement. So maybe something had happened here.

"Oi, Hiei, it took ya long enough to get here,"

Shizuru Kuwabara, stared at the Jaganshi from her place on the porch step, smoking a cigarette that clearly said it wasn't her first.

There was something strange about the way Shizuru looked at him, but even the Jaganshi couldn't figure it out. It just seemed cooler than usual.

"What happened to the wall?" Hiei question.

Shizuru took a long drag before stubbing out the cigarette, with a shrug she blew the smoke out, before standing. "Beats the hell out of me, why don't you ask Yuusuke or something,"

Which actually translated into _Yuusuke threw a hissy fit and punch a wrecking ball through the wall._

But the real question that was on both of their minds was why?

"Anyways, why don't we go inside to see what the hell this meeting is about." Shizuru offered, glancing at Hiei, she began her slow pace towards the others. That single glance told Hiei that something was wrong.

Not bothering to use his speed, Hiei quickly fell into step with the tall woman.

* * *

><p>Today must have been Surprise the Hell out of Hiei day, because the Jaganshi surely did not expect to see Kurama sitting there, wearing a cast on his arm and bandages wrapped around his head.<p>

"Hello Hiei, have you had a nice time in the Ningenkai so far?" Kurama asked as if he weren't bandaged and everything was normal.

No, everything was not normal, since when did Yuusuke and Yukina sit away from Genkai and Botan. Since when did Koenma have free time to visit? And why the hell was everyone staring at him?

"Hiei..." Yuusuke was the first to speak, big brown eyes focused on him. Glancing at the ex detective, Hiei inclined his head, waiting for him to continue.

"Why do you smell like Keiko and mint?" The Toushin inquired suspiciously.

That was oddly relieving for the Jaganshi to hear.

"Why did you punch a wall?" Hiei countered, never one for questioning, the fire demon took a seat next to Shizuru. Who had surprisingly enough, ignored everyone except Hiei. For some reason that was worse than being questioned.

A tense silence settled over the room before finally Genkai broke it with a long suffering sigh. Old eyes took in everyone in the room pausing briefly on Hiei. Alright, now when the hag starts looking at him, then Hiei knew something was up.

"Alright everybody, listen up because I'm only going to say this once. Due to some very stupid circumstances it is necessary to mention that Kazuma Kuwaabara is no longer with us."

* * *

><p>AN: Not what oyu were expecting huh?

Tis fine, if it makes you feel better, I decided to post this chapter now because I;m going to be doing a few test and I need the time. So today I posted it. I know it seems like this was really sudden but it has a point. A point that needs to be made.

Also I know somethings didn't happen like what I mention in the up next section. Sorry about that, sometimes I guess at it, so I will forgo doing one this time because I am going to draw up the plan for c3 after my test, don't worry though, everything is all according to this very loose, room for adjustments plan that I made in my head, also I am thinking this to be about what 20 chapters and we are already at 2 so it's not that far away from the end. Anywho, I hope you enjoy, considering this I a whopping 4,000+ words.

Anywho, Read and Enjoy Cause I'm about to make some pancakes and then I'm going to hit the sack. Tschusses Duces.


	3. Koorime

_**A/N: I normally do not do review response for my chapter, but to Calypso- I think- no. This is not my first time writing a story, I just deleted the other one that I did have an decided to write this one.**_

_**Anyways, thanks for the hits on the last chapter. I'm glad you enjoyed it.**_

_**Also I may continue to do this, but I may not, it doesn't matter to me, but the song I'm listening to as I type this is**_

_**Jojoushi by L'Arc~En~Ciel, that song makes my life.**_

_**Also one last note, I'm going to start drawing most likely Chapter covers for some of my stories and their chapters. It will be on my deviant art account, but I hope for you guys to check it out, I cosplayed Kurama recently so I'm excited about this fanfic.**_

_**Thanks for the reviews. They make me smile**_

_**Mk enjoy.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Koorime<strong>

To say the room was silent, would be like calling Kurama handsome. Serious understatement, if there ever was one.

No one talked, no one moved, Hiei was sure no one was even breathing- but then there were 6 out of 8 people that didn't need to breath. But that still left 2...strange. It must be a psychic thing.

"Genkai, I think you may need to start from the beginning," Koenma finally said. It would be the King of the Spirit world to break the silence, but the man could barely wipe the shock from his face, much less his voice.

"Well," Genkai started, that raspy voice of hers demanding attention. The old woman glanced slowly a Yuusuke, the hard gaze of disappointment piercing through one of the kings of the Makai. It would seem that no matter how many years passed the Toushin still couldn't handle disappointing his old master. A part of Hiei pitied the young Toushin, but the more sensible part of the fire prince told him that he should be vomiting right about now.

Although Hiei _had_ been holding back the urge to vomit for about 2 weeks now, so it could be that. He would have to remember to never eat with the Yukimura child again, no matter how delicious her cooking was, she must have done something to it for Hiei to be dealing with a constant stomach ache; every fucking morning at that.

"Seriously, Kazuma and Yuusuke got into one of their usual lover's spats, but Demon King over there, couldn't control himself and tried to punch Kazuma through the wall. Foxy stopped them, but took a few blows, Yukina cried, and now Kazuma is pissed and moved out of our apartment." Shizuru's voice was calm, even as she ripped open a pack of cigarettes and almost burnt one to a crisp.

"Wah! How did you figure that out Shizuru," It was Botan who spoke this time, violet eyes wide in amazement. Shizuru, who didn't even like to smoke indoors, deeply inhaled before glancing at Botan.

"Kuwabara may have the most spiritual power, but I'm the best psychic in the Kuwabara clan," Botan eeped slightly, scooting farther away from the woman. Shizuru was one of the scariest humans she had ever seen in her life. And she was the grim Reaper for crying out loud! Maybe in a past life the elder Kuwabara was the leader of a high ranked gang. Yes...that seemed likely.

It seemed that Hiei and Botan were on the same wave lengths though Hiei would never admit it nor would he ever show such fear to a human, the eldest Kuwabara definitely was one that should never be angry. It was a wonder the Oaf had any backbone at all, living with her.

"As nice as it is for you to explain, Shizuru, it still doesn't explain why Kuwabara left, after all, Yuusuke and Kuwabara fight all the time, what makes this time any different?" Koenma asked, the God was treading carefully, no one wanted to see a psychic get angry...no one with a brain at least. The Kuwabara clan, though they were hardly spoken of now a days, was still one of the best psychic clans of the world, angering an unpracticed and powerful psychic could unintentionally lead to their minds becoming a mass of goo, but then again there was Genkai. He hardly doubted, the old woman couldn't combat whatever Shizuru was throwing. Hopefully at least.

"Isn't it obvious," Shizuru replied, cupping the falling ashes of her cigarette in her hand as though all was right in the world. But everything wasn't obvious, sorry Shizuru, but not everyone is born a psychic.

At Koenma's confused look, Shizuru sighed, muttering under her breath about lazy spirit kings and diapers... pacifier breath.

"Ever since the dark tournament two years ago, you guys have been treating Kazuma like complete shit. I mean at first I thought it was to get my lil bro to man up a bit, but I don't know, it was different from the fight he used to get into with Urameshi. Or the fights he and three eyes over here used to get into."

Three eyes! Was the woman on something? ...Only a Kuwabara would intentionally insult an S-class demon.

" I assure you Shizuru that I have more than three eyes, if you were to ever see my true form, but then again you wouldn't live long enough to ever see my true form." Hiei muttered darkly, he would kill the woman before she even got a glimpse.

At this, the eldest Kuwabara smiled, or better yet smirked, a cruel evil smirk that made the fire demon's heart pound. Was...was this love?

"Heh, you maybe right, short stuff, I would probably keel over laughing, let me guess, you grow like a million eyes and turn green?" At Hiei shocked looked, her smirked widened. "I gotta tell you shorty, you're never going to get laid if you keep scaring all the demon babes away with your staring,"

No...no, that wasn't love he felt, it was pure unadulterated blood lust. This woman would die by his hands.

"My true form does not hinder me from getting laid Sister of the Oaf."

Shizuru chuckled in between drags of her cigarette. "I'm afraid to tell you this Hiei, but..." she paused cupping more ash into her hands. "Your hand doesn't count."

This would be less of a blow to Hiei's pride had the whole room not burst into laughter. Fuck them.

"I have lain with many demons in my years of life, woman -"

"Oh please I've gotten laid more times than your - what- 200, 300 years of life."

"That's because you a whore," Hiei didn't want to think if that was true or not.

"No Hiei," Shizuru smirked "That's because I have more game than you have in you three eyes- oops I'm sorry how many eyes did you have again?"

Ignoring the jibe, Hiei growled.

"I have no idea about the game you're talking about, but I would surely win it," Hiei hissed at the woman. Ignoring the silence that followed soon after his words, Hiei continued to glare at the woman.

Shizuru with the most serious face she could muster looked down at the fire demon and said, "And that Hiei, is why I rest my case,"

Ok, so Hiei was confused. Even as the group cackled mild laughter, he still couldn't shake the feeling that he was missing something important. Maybe it was this game that she was talking about.

It was Yuusuke who spoke after the gang finally calmed down.

"Shizuru, I really don't understand, I haven't been treating this dumbass any differently, you must be dreaming or something,"

Yuusuke, was a pretty decent King, he could handle the crowd and make laws, even think of strategies, but for one of the most powerful demons in all three worlds, he was incredibly dense to these type of matters.

The atmosphere in the room plummeted as the eldest Kuwabara stood and walked over to the window, dumping her ashes out she looked towards the cloudy blue sky, the winter was almost over and spring was coming soon. but the air was still chill and frost still hung from the rooftops. The air was good and this was a good place to live, if she ever decided to settle down, that was.

"Yuusuke, sometimes, life isn't all about you. Did it ever cross your mind that Kazuma left for another reason other than you always kicking his ass. After all my brother doesn't back down, Yuusuke. Not even from You.

"But aside from your ego, you should start asking Yukina why it is that my baby brother thought it was such a good idea, to move out of our fucking apartment."

All eyes turned toward the ice demoness, her bloody eyes wide and filled with terror.

"ME!"

She screamed, surely Shizuru meant someone else, Yukina hadn't done anything to Kuwabara but be nice to him, even when HE dumped her.

"Yukina, now is not the time to play innocent," Shizuru spoke calmly, turning her eyes back to nature she purely ignored the glares of death Hiei was sending her way.

"But Shizuru I did nothing to Kazuma-

"Only people who care about Kazuma are allowed to call him that," the older woman said, either she didn't notice that the ice demon was near tears or she really didn't care. Everyone was forced into silence over this very public conversation.

"But I DO CARE ABOUT KA-AAH!

The loud smack of a fist being thrown into the wall cut off anything the ice demon wanted to say.

"Listen here kid, don't bull shit me. I saw what you did to him! Do you really think that I wouldn't know why my baby brother came home crying that night!"

Everyone but Shizuru noticed the way Yukina flinched as if she was caught red handed. That may have been the only thing stopping Hiei from stabbing that damn Psychic through the heart. He wanted to know, why did the Oaf cry? Why was it his sister's fault.

"Yukina," it was Hiei who spoke, surprising everyone by the anger that was forcing its way out of his body. The once cold room was now blasting heat as Hiei looked at his sister. No one could tell if he was angry with his little sister or with Shizuru, but one did know that that was a look no one wanted directed at them. Yukina dipped her head, afraid of Hiei's anger. She didn't want him to be mad at her. "I'm tired of this talk, you will tell me what happened between you and Kazuma." he ordered.

Hiei turned his glare towards Shizuru, who actually had the decency to flinch this time around, guess Hiei wasn't playing around anymore. "The same goes for you."

Hiei himself, was experiencing a very hard and very painful lapse in judgement, half of his mind was demanding why he dared to become angry with his sister and the other side demanding to know what the hell was going on. But then there was that small part that actually pitied the Oaf. If there was one thing Hiei knew was true was that ice demons, even one as nice as Yukina, were vicious. Maybe he was looking at this all wrong, but Yukina- she was his sister- was he really taking the Oaf's side on something he knew nothing about.

Yukina gave Hiei a pitiful look, which he blatantly ignored, instead demanding an answer from his sibling.

It took awhile, but eventually it came out.

"I slept with a man." she whispered.

Hiei was shocked to say the least, staring into the bloody eyes of his twin. She wasn't...a virgin?

"You slept with the Oaf?"

Hiei questioned, ignoring that pike of jealousy that ran through his core. So the Oaf fucked his sister. As disturbing as this was, Hiei, of course had seen his sister undressed, but to think that she...with Kuwa-the Oaf. It made him want to kill.

"No..."

was the quiet reply that snapped Hiei out of his murderous thoughts. Before he could question her further the girl answered his silent question.

"I didn't think Kazuma would tell anyone. I hadn't meant to go so far, I should have remembered how humans are, but I didn't think he would care. I slept with another man a few months ago. And Kazuma- Kuwabara...well he caught me. I didn't meant to hurt him, but the next day Kazuma was breaking up with me. I didn't mean to! I got angry, why would he do that? I didn't mean to but, I broke his arm and I called him names. But Yuusuke and Kazuma fight like that all the time and make-up later. Why was I any different than Yuusuke? He even fights with you! He wouldn't even hit me back! I didn't know what to do, so I kept hitting him and hitting and hitting but he wouldn't defend himself! Why is it so different! We were supposed to be alright after we fight, why, why is it that you guys can make up but I couldn't. What's wrong with me?" Yukina whimpered to the silence.

The sounds of jewels hitting the floor was the only thing stopping complete silence from reigning.

"But why would you cheat on Kuwabara?" it was Yuusuke who asked, furious velvet eyes trying not to glare at the crying woman. Had he have known this...maybe- maybe he wouldn't have gotten so angry at Kuwabara for not understanding anything about the ice demon, but now, he himself didn't understand.

"Yuusuke...you wouldn't understand why I did it. I do love Kazuma!"

"Enough to cheat on him!" Yuusuke yelled, he didn't care that Hiei was drawing his sword, no! This didn't make any sense!

"HE DIDN'T WANT A VIRGIN FOR A GIRLFRIEND, OK!"

It seems like silence was a reoccurring theme in the room. Surprises around every end. All individuals, even Shizuru stared at the woman in surprise. Hiei even hesitated to kill the demon king for daring to show fury at the ice demon.

What the hell was going?

"Speaking from experience," Kurama spoke in a calm voice, he was the only one- other than Genkai- who didn't look like they were about to keel over in shock. Genkai actually looked amused. ...Sadist." It's my understanding that Kuwabara is of a larger size than most humans and humanoid demons."

"What the hell does that mean?" Botan screamed not enjoying Kurama's cryptic speech at all.

"It means that the boy has a large penis," Koenma spoke, he was also fairing well in these revelations, but even he couldn't mask his surprise quite as well as those two.

...

"Well...I'm confused." Yuusuke muttered falling to lie on his back. Hiei withdrew his sword and sat as well. He could actually agree with the Toushin on that one.

"Well," Yukina started, calming down somewhat, "Kazuma refused to...um...sex...with me. He said he didn't want to hurt me, but I thought it was because I was um...too tight. I tried to persuade him, I am a demon, it couldn't possibly be as bad as those movies that Yuusuke watches when he spends the night. All those women seemed to enjoy the sex that were recieving even though the males were so big."

Yuusuke and Hiei both flushed a surprising shade of red. Yuusuke at having been caught watching porn and Hiei, because his innocent - in his eyes only- sister was using such lewd speech. And yet, Yukina kept speaking.

"So I wanted to be better prepared for Kazuma, I thought that if I wasn't a virgin anymore then he wouldn't fear hurting me and would ultimately become intimate with me and we would become mates. I didn't think he would get angry. I didn't think he would leave me. But I am telling you Shizuru, that I didn't mean to hurt your brother." Yukina pleaded with the older woman who had turned back to look at the sky.

Hiei stood, ignoring the turning heads in his direction. His mind was not ready to hear such talks, especially not one talking about the love his sister had with the Oaf. Somethings had become undeniably clearer, why Kazuma, joked about women in Yukina's presence. Why he left, everything was just falling into place and it made Hiei dizzy. Worse of all it made Hiei feel guilt. Guilt over sleeping with a man that was supposed to be his twin's. Most of all, guilt over actually leaving the red head after insulting him as he had. Shit, Hiei never felt guilty. Something was definitely wrong with him and darn it, this dizziness wasn't going away.

"I'm going to get some fresh air." he rasped out.

And with a blink of an eye, he was gone.

* * *

><p>Hiei leaned against the wall, examining the damage that the Toushin king inflicted, well damn. Had Yuusuke have actually hit, then the Oaf would have died.<p>

For some reason this unnerved Hiei.

To see the Toushin and the Oaf at such odds that they were ready to kill each other, he could almost sympathize with watching Shizuru blow up. It was hardly fair, a demon as powerful as Yuusuke pushing out so much power, and only for a human like Kuwabara. Tsch, what a waste, one could not call themselves Demon King if they couldn't even handle an arguement with a friend without getting mad.

It was times like these that the demon heir was glad he was the ambassador between worlds. Although Kurama would have been better suited for the role, Hiei was now beginning to learn something that wasn't just blood lust. If Yuusuke could not control himself, then the bond between the two worlds would never be created. Strange, seeing as it was his idea to build the bond in the first place.

"Hiei,"

It was Kurama soft voice that brought him out of the musings for the fate of the worlds- which was really too bad, because Hiei had been using that to stop himself from puking everywhere. Looking down at the fox from his place in his favorite tree, Hiei motioned for the red head to come up, it wasn't like the fox wasn't able to.

Within seconds the injured fox was perched beside Hiei's agile figure. Had the fox not been injured, Hiei was sure Kurama would have lain beside him. Stupid idiots, always fighting for stupid reasons and hurting others. Though could Hiei really talk?

It was awhile before the two demons spoke, Kurama was busy enjoying nature and Hiei was very busy with stopping the world from making him dizzy once more, it was something that had been happening for the past week. It annoyed Hiei to no end.

"Fox, you better not be planning to sit up here all day,"

Kurama chuckled, glancing at the smaller demon with amusement that didn't quite reach his bruised face. How the fox had managed to let the Fool injure him and incapacitate him to the point where he couldn't even heal properly, scared the demon, how close had the Fox let Yuusuke get?

"Hiei," Kurama murmured, catching the Jaganshi's eyes analyzing him. "Hiei, I need you to listen to me, I didn't want to explain while everyone was so angry about Kuwabara but I feel you must know this before it becomes too late."

The times when Kurama used his urgent voice was rare, the last time Hiei had really heard it was when he asked Kurama to give Yukina their mother's tear gem. And even then, it was laced with amusement.

"Go on, Fox" Hiei prompted.

Kurama nodded, his eyes narrowing slightly, his body slightly turned towards the fire demon.

_I want to remind you Hiei that no matter your father, you are a full Koorime._ Kurama said. It surprised Hiei to find the fox was able to speak over the link that had been set up years ago. No one knew that Kurama and Hiei had this link but over the years, Hiei had forgotten, seeing as he was the one that always initiated conversation over the link And well, to be frank, Hiei did not like to initiate conversation. Kurama, for all his cunning could not master the Jaganshi link like Hiei could and while he could now speak easily over the link, Iniating was something he had never been able to do. Hiei smirked, so the Fox had been training.

_I would have never guessed that on my own, Fox. Is there a point to this or are you just testing your limit over the link?_

_...Hiei, aside from your taunts, I want to also remind you of what happens to a Koorime every 200 years._

Hiei could have rolled all three eyes. Was the Fox taunting him? Did he really think that Hiei was stupid enough to forget his people's history.

_I'm not a fool, Kurama, of course I know this, a Koorime is blessed with a child soon after her 200th birthday. I already know that Yukina's pregnant, it's rolling off her in waves._

Kurama was silent for a long time, a light sheen broke out across his body as he concentrated on maintaining the link. Hiei had forgotten that it was always the initiator that felt the brunt of using the Jaganshi, but then again, Hiei had basically mastered the eye. It didn't require concentration to speak with the fox.

_Cut the connection fox. I will initiate._

_I thought you would never ask._

_I'm not asking Fox,_ Hiei growled

_Of course you aren't. _Kurama chuckled softly as Hiei prodded his mind, he could feel the annoyance rolling off the man in waves with so much more added to it that he wondered if the fire demon knew.

_Well... is there anything else you want to say Fox._ Hiei demanded, he kind of wanted to go about his musings, and this was bringing him back to what happened only minutes earlier. He shuddered slightly, humans were so damn confusing.

_You know, Hiei, you can't really be mad at Yukina, she did what she thought was best even though she was much unaware to human customs. I think you_ _should go comfort her_. Kurama spoke softly, staring up at the vast amount of leaves that shaded them from the sun, though that did nothing for the chill that was in the air.

_I'm not mad, Fox, stop changing the subject and just tell me what the hell you want to say. I'm tired of deciphering words and feelings, that's what humans are for._ Hiei growled out.

_Well if you insist Hiei, but don't say I didn't warn you._

_You didn't, Kurama, slipping up in old age?_

_Heh, yes, that could be it._

_Alright get on with it._

_Well Hiei, how to put this...oh whatever, you're pregnant._

There was a long pregnant silence (lol) as he just stared at the Fox, eyes wide and unblinking. Kurama had to admit, it was just a wee bit creepy. He would have to remind Hiei that he couldn't do that around humans. Lest he finds himself changing diapers at every meeting.

_Heh, that was a good one Kurama. For a second I almost believed you._ Hiei laughed, Head lolling back to rest. He was really tired for some reason. Usually the trip to Genkai's fortress- because that's what it was- never tired him out.

_Why would I lie? _Kurama actually had the nerve to look affronted.

_Because you are a liar, Fox._ Hiei smirked, if he was standing, he may have even shrugged seeing as the Fox had no response for the truth.

_Touche, but Hiei, I'm serious. Have you been feeling like you needed to throw up in the mornings when you stayed with Keiko? _Kurama asked the young fire demon whose hand now rested on his stomach. Red eyes glazed over in thought. Kurama took it as a confirmation.

_I assumed that the Yukimura child poisoned me_.

_Yes well... you always assume the worst in people. _Kurama chuckled_._

_Have you been tired, like you would sleep for hours, but never feel rested? Kurama continued his questions, not bothering to wait for the demon to respond._

_I feel that all the time. _Hiei muttered, his tone still unbelieving but Kurama could tell that he was giving the issue some thought.

"I think I could show you better than tell you." Kurama said pulling a seed from his hair. Crushing the small seed, Kurama laid his hand over Hiei's hand that was resting over his stomach. "This way you wont have undress. In an uncharacteristic show of affection, the red pressed his forehead against the fire demons. The Jagan closing for only a second before Hiei focused more on the link to see what the fox was seeing.

Unfortunately, he didn't see anything.

"Fox, you have three seconds to explain yourself or you will die.

"Shush, Hiei, it's right in front of you. That speck, If you would pay attention and look you will see it."

Even though he didn't like Kurama's tone, Hiei grudgingly did as was told. Focusing on looking for a speck that was floating around in his stomach.

And he saw it.

A** tiny** speck was what it should be called, much smaller than the smallest of grapes. How he knew that this speck that laid inside his stomach was actually a baby was beyond him but for some reason, it just felt like he was supposed to know. And no, Kurama only helped confirm what he already knew. Hey fire demons could live in denial too.

"I didn't know babies were that small." Hiei mumbled as Kurama release the connection. The red head said nothing as he pulled out a handkerchief and wiped their hands clean.

"I don't know if you will believe me now Hiei, but just because you a male, doesn't mean that what happens to female Koorimes wont happen to you. I meant to mention this to you on your birthday, but since their are so few male Koorimes that reach 200 I haven't been able to find sufficient documentation on a male Koorime symptoms for birth, but you have proved my theory correct. I guess it would be polite to say ; Congratulations."

Hiei could barely hear the word "Congratulations, in a flash of dizziness and apprehension, Hiei found himself on the ground below puking his guts out.

Staring into the pool of a weird orange and green mixture, Hiei couldn't help but wonder in wide eyed shock.

"Does that mean that Oaf is the father?" he whispered quietly to himself. No it couldn't be. Because Hiei wasn't pregnant.

But then Hiei threw up some more.

* * *

><p><strong>Well there's chapter 3. Dude, I made you guys wait ten days for this! Es tut mir leid! And I edits after like 20 people read sucky version of chapter 3. can say this version is better, but eh...hope you guys reread. Again, ES TUT MIR LEID!<strong>

But yea, did you like it? Sorry it took so long, I wanted to type this up and post it on the 8th but I figured I would be moving too fast.

But now you know what happened between Kuwabara and Yukina, if there's any mistakes with grammar, blame me, thine Author, because I have no beta or energy to go back read critically through everything. Mainly because my computer screen is flickering a lot so I have trouble writing this sometimes.

Anywho, up next in DPJ, Koorime history and a few talks, I may go into more details about Hiei being an ambassador because it's important for me to make this plot logical. So I hope that you guys are ready for interesting talks that come together in my mind to make this story.


	4. Explain to me the way of the Koorime

Hey guys, this is Azriellia. Got my essay done. WOO! And I made rice crispies, Japanese Students are vultures. Lol.

Here are some youtube songs that I like to chill out to. Gackt and L'Arc~en~Ciel, just in case you would also like to chill

.com/watch?v=HrvnGCv9gcY

.com/watch?v=khHaqf-B_Bw&feature=related

Lol have fun.

BTW, Sorry late update. I have a few more papers to do though so I have been busy. Guess what, t is like midnight here and the last time I went to sleep was at around 8 in the morning earlier today only to wake up again at 10 because I had to prepare for a commercial. I am so tired. And I got into an argument with someone, I need to remember that I bench more than the average girl so what I think i just a rather weak push can lead to having someone's face in the wall. Totally her fault. But dude I have been writing this damn chapter for two weeks! Why!

Happy Halloween, this chapter has nothing to do with it though. You will hear a little about Kurama though.

Also just incase you want to check it out.

http: / / azriellia .deviantart . com / # / d4ery48

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Explain to me the way of the Koorime<p>

Hiei wouldn't believe it, nope, he wasn't going to believe that he actually had a baby growing inside him -especially the Oaf's child. Kurama must think he's retarded or something, if he was going to believe the fox about some speck that was found in his stomach. Who knew what that was? It was probably a tumor or something. But yea, it definitely wasn't a baby.

Yes, Hiei did agree at first that the beast in his stomach could possibly be a baby earlier. But, he was dizzy and all he wanted to do was sleep, he would have agreed to a lot of things after puking his guts up. So technically, that didn't count.

And he would have questioned the Fox on it after he recovered from his 'sick spell', but Hiei had been forced back into the Makai to deal with Mukuro and whatever the hell she wanted with him. That was two weeks of nothing but training an army that was hardly even necessary anymore, not with the way times were changing. But what Mukuro wanted, Mukuro got. And Mukuro wanted a fucking army, so Hiei had to give her one. Stupid ole bitch.

But eh...she was pretty good in bed, so Hiei didn't care. Not much at least.

It was a full 3 weeks before the demon even stepped foot into the Ningenkai. And rest assured, the Fox was waiting for him. In his tree.

"Hiei, how was your stay in the Makai?" Kurama asked, devoid of the cast and bandages, his silky red hair gleamed in the red japanese sun. Eyes as green as the forest leaves stared up at him with a hint of amusement.

"Why are you in my tree?" Hiei asked instead. Easily jumping into said tree, despite how tired his body felt. After working Mukuro's men into shape and throwing up at every meal with barely any sleep. Hiei was ready to drop dead...but Mukuro had to go first.

"Because I knew you would come," Kurama said, taking in Hiei's worn appearance, of course the fire demon had seen worse days but with the baby and the abysmal Makaian dinners, Hiei looked like complete shit...And smelled like it too.

"Hiei," Kurama started, wrinkling his nose in distaste. "Why do you smell like rotten blood?"

Kurama, normally one for tact was completely lacking in it today. But could you really blame him, it was Hiei he was dealing with. Now Kurama's old and dealt with many blunt and less mannered demons in his time but for some reason, it was hard to bring himself to be tactful with Hiei, sigh best friends, he supposed. Or maybe it had to do with everything that was going on in the recent weeks that had him under his game instead of on top of it. That was what the young people were calling it nowadays, wasn't it?

"Because Fox," Hiei growled, ignoring the Fox inner monologue. "I need to whip some lowly demons into shape. I can't help it if some die along the way."

"Now Hiei...you're an S-class demon, I hardly think it fair to use such force against lowly C-class demons."

"Don't give me that shit, Kurama," Hiei grumbled, so tired that he practically reclined himself into the Fox's lap- much to Kurama's distaste over the smell of rotten blood. ...The Fox always did like it fresh. "Just because you're getting up there in age doesn't mean you're not the demon you were before. How many men were rumored to have died when you trained the great Bankotsu's army? 3,000...and now the numbers can barely reach past 200 hundred whenever you decide on training Youmi's pathetic excuse for an army." ...Seriously, Youmi's army was pathetic. Hiei could do away with them all with one flick of his dragon's tail.

"Now Hiei, is that really necessary," Kurama chided softly, while quietly running his fingers through the demon prince's hair.

"It's not like I'm hurting his FEELINGS, Fox. Unlike you, I didn't decide to have him killed. Though I heard a rumor that around that time Youmi could have been pregnant at the time."

Kurama's hand stilled. Which didn't go unnoticed by a very tired Hiei.

"His kind are able to impregnate themselves aren't they, Kurama? But they are also able to take sperm from any demon, But it's always a high chance that the child will be born male. ...Heard some of the soldiers talking about it. Didn't know what to think about Youmi pushing a baby out of wherever."

"...Yes. This is true. Youmi's kind are more app to bare male born, but the ratio between female to male differ greatly when two male partners share fluids. Much like the Koorime tribe, a male is almost guaranteed." Kurama said coolly, resuming his run through the fire demon's hair.

"Hn."

"..."

Hiei would never admit openly that he liked the Fox more when he played with his hair. His pride couldn't take that, but his body showed it freely, with the minute adjustments or the small purrs, and the way those red eyes squinted so slightly whenever Kurama found a particular spot. Kurama would have laughed at this, but he really couldn't stand to be on the wrong side of Hiei's blade. Restraining the demon was like trying to climb an oiled pole. Unnecessary.

"Hiei," Kurama called, putting the matter of Youmi aside for now; he decided to go ahead with his plan.

"What is it?" he murmured.

"Have you been eating correctly,"

"...Are you still on about that pregnancy joke, Fox it is not funny." Hiei glared up at the Fox, tempted to just leave but knew it would be a waste of time, he barely had any energy left to do anything, much less run away form a fox.

"Hiei, I'm over 4,000, do you really think I would joke around about this, especially with you?" Kurama asked, tempted to glare right back, but that would be childish.

"I'm not pregnant," Hiei said, resolute, because damn it; he refused to believe it. He just needed to work out harder. He was getting older after all.

"Yes you are, Hiei. I'm glad the Koorime are resilient otherwise that child of yours would be dead by now," Kurama said, tactful as ever.

"I'm not pregnant," Hiei muttered.

"Why are you so adamant about this, Hiei, accept it. Your energy levels are reading that you're eating for 2. You are a Koorime, it isn't uncommon for males to bare children. I am able to bare them and so are Toushins. It isn't odd at all. You act as though you have something to hide-

...Wow ...it all becomes so clear now.

"Hiei,"

But the fire demon was silent, eyes closed tensely waiting for something to be figured out but Kurama had to say, he was surprised.

"Hiei...I don't care if you like to sleep with men. I myself partake in both sex, there's no shame in baring another male's young. Is it your mate?"

So...to say Hiei sighed in relief wouldn't actually be accurate. The correct thing to say was that said fire demon heart dropped while ALSO sighing in relief. The Fox wasn't too far off, but as long as he never figured it out, Hiei wouldn't open his mouth.

"I have no mate, and I am NOT ashamed to sleep with men, Fox. Even if it is bottoming. But I am not pregnant and the fact that I have sex with men is not going to change that." Hiei insisted, but also hinting at the Fox to shut the hell up.

Sadly, the Fox never listened.

"Hiei, as you lay on me right now, I can feel the almost human heart beat of your child, it's small but it is still forming. Your stomach has grown and you're in rut. Your ki is off balance from feeding your child and you have no ki right now to even more yourself from my lap. You are pregnant, you will not deny it, Hiei." Kurama growled, daring Hiei to prove him wrong.

Damn...It was true, after three continuous weeks of training and puking and sex, Hiei's body couldn't take anymore. His energy levels was so pathetic that the lowest class demon could take him out. He had honestly wasted a good amount of energy coming back here, many demon with some stupid idea that killing Hiei would bring them fame had attacked him. What was usually an easy fight turned out to be a difficult task, the fire demon had to even use his full demon strength and the power of his Jagan to take them out, and there was only 300 of them. It was not his best moment, and now to face what could actually be true, Hiei was at odds with himself. The part that knew something wasn't right with his body was warring against the much larger side that insisted he was just sick.

...But Hiei hadn't actually been completely honest with the Fox, how could be honest with the red head when he could be honest with himself. If Hiei were to be honest then he would be admitting that he could very well be pregnant, but that would also mean that he would have to admit to something else that could be important.

Hiei sighed.

Hiei sighed...that wasn't a good sign, Kurama thought, staring down and the childish face of his comrade, though Kurama was older and far wiser now that in all his 4,000 years of life, he could never understand the fire demon that he shared his teen life with. The man who forced him back outside in the real world when Kurama was intent on living a human life. A man who never cried, walked off even the most fatal wounds, had a smart comment at every turn and was almost as brash as the detective if not for the Jagan. ...Yes, that implanted eye, that allowed so much invincibility and so much vulnerability. Kurama could see Hiei's thought if allowed or forced, yet he could make no sense of the jigsaw puzzle that was in the mans mind. A simple sigh, Hiei just didn't sigh after thinking, it just wasn't done. So...what was he hiding.

Perhaps a lover. But Hiei had admitted to having a lover.

Perhaps a human lover. ...Aah...

"Kurama,"

"Hm," Kurama hummed, reveling in this new theory, it explained everything form the way, Hiei avoided admitting a lover to Kurama. Not normal considering, but then again Hiei only tolerated humans, he even worked with them to help solidify the bridge between demon world, but Hiei didn't like humans, so he wouldn't have slept with one willingly, but who other than Yuusuke and maybe Genkai could take down the S-class demon, much less fuck him around the time his Koorime blood allowed him a child to conceive.

...Maybe Kuwabara.

Kurama almost laughed at this, but Hiei had begun to speak again,

"You're an old demon, you know more about my history than I do, I will admit that, but did the Yoko ever see a pregnant male Koorime before?"

...

...

Huh, that was...actually a really good question, did he actually know any Koorime when he was fully Yoko. Why didn't he think of that?

...Well...technically 4,000 years of perfect memory was a little hard to sort through.

"...I would have to check my memory to see, but as Shuichi, I can not recall the information as fast as I could if I was in my Yoko form."

"You say this like you can't just turn into Yoko," Hiei replied as though Kurama was the idiot.

"Well..." Kurama started, Hiei opened his eyes staring up at the green eyes that looked away from him.

"Well," Hiei insisted, Kurama was hiding something from him.

"I can't actually turn into Yoko while you are around, Hiei,"

...

"Explain," Hiei demanded, his voice sleepy, his body requiring renewed ki that would only come from a good bath and a long sleep, and possibly sleep.

"Oh my Hiei," Kurama actually seemed shock, by what, Hiei didn't know, but damn it if it wasn't irritating the fuck out of him. "Oh...fuck, I didn't tell you this, but the Koorime are normally kept guarded while in their pregnancy stage." Kurama muttered looking very uneasy.

"FOX! Just get on with it" Hiei growled, angry enough to actually want to hit him, but that would require something he didn't have. Energy.

"No need to get angry, Hiei. The Koorime are one of the rarest species of demon and from what I know. A male almost never happens, a pregnant male has happened only twice. A baby surviving the pregnancy and passing down the bloodline has happened only once. And as far as I'm aware that bloodline died out 400 years ago, when the Koorime were being hunted. And Hiei, I know Yukina cries jewels, but your jewels are the rarest item in the world."

"...My mother's tear gem is special but I don't it is different from Yukina's jewel." Hiei mumbled, listening intently, he held no care for those blasted women, but apparently they just kept coming up in his life. Damn them, he should have killed them when he had the chance.

"No Hiei," Kurama corrected "a male Koorime's tear gems. In my time they were the most sought after gems in the world, they triple the amount of a female's tear gem at it's highest bid, and that's for one. I recall getting my hands on one when I was young, barely passed a thousand a perfect heist that was. The Koorime we captured...such a beautiful man with eyes of the purest silver. Tears as pink as a rose. He-

"Did you kill him," Hiei asked. Head buried in the Fox's warm body. He didn't care either way.

"Hm...no. I kept him ...as a lover for a few decades. I remember Yoko was very particular about him, even more so than Kuronue or Youmi. Though I can understand why, such a good lay he was." Kurama smiled, a genuine smile that Hiei hadn't witnessed before, such a joyous memory that even the fox couldn't help but smile.

"And what happened to him," Hiei was ALMOST afraid to ask. But Kurama was quick to answer.

"Died in a raid one night. I had taken him along; showed him the ropes. I think Yoko may have even loved him. I think he may have loved me as well. Such beautiful eyes, taken out by two arrows that I had been too careless to stop. I was too cocky."

The hardened voice of Yoko was clear in the rising the darkness, gold tinged the forest green eyes as unadulterated hate seeped into them.

"But enough about Hana, he's been dead for three thousand years now. But, one thing about a Koorime, the reason they were so guarded during their pregnancy before they moved to a floating island after the last great slaughter. Koorime's are the rarest form of Succubi and incubus known to these three worlds."

"...Come again." Hiei growled, there was no way his people were a bunch of sexed up demons.

"Well yes...they are. Mainly succubi, with special healing abilities, many were kind in nature and instead of flitting from partner to partner, these demons are able to mate. On top of that they have the gem's. But when a Koorime becomes pregnant, she- like many other demons that are unmated- releases a hormone that attracts demons of a higher or equal rank. A very strange combination that lead to slave trades and nearly extinction. Really, the floating island was for the best. The unbearable cold blocks out the pheromones and a mate cannot find the pregnant Koorime. Many stories told of death by rape for your kind. It was very popular when I was a child.

"Unfortunately Hiei, the pheromones that you're releasing right now while I'm in this human form has forced me to make a hard choice. If you decided to keep this baby. I could protect you from the S-class demons that you are giving signals to, but I can't do this while I am in this human form, but if I switch into Yoko, not even 4,000 years of restraint can help me from forcing my way into you and marking you ruthlessly. And as your friend Hiei, I would rather not be mated to you. No offense.

"But that would mean you would need to find a mate, because I am surprised you haven't been forced into sexual activities with a demon of your rank. Unless of course you count Mukuro, but she probably would realize that your pheromones make her unable to keep off of you...assuming that you two had sex, that is."

Hiei was silent for a long time and this time not because of exhaustion, how could he not have noticed. What he assumed to be Mukuro being impatient and horny was just some hormone making her want to screw him into the ground. But how did he survive training those demons? ... Wait , they weren't S-class. Ok, but what about the Detective, the Fox may be right. How would he escape the Toushin, the stupid demon king with insane powers befitting of an S-class demon?

"Hiei, I would ask you to talk to your lover about this. As far as I know, before I check through Yoko complete memory, is that if a Koorime has a partner that they are sexually active with, then they are normally safe from unwanted suitors." Kurama suggested, practically reading Hiei's mind and dooming him in one swift move.

Hiei had no lover...unless you counted Mukuro and knowing her she would regret that mistake when she realized she mated a sick demon. So she was a no. Although Hiei hadn't really changed his mind, he couldn't deny that the Fox was accurate on most points and though he could trust the Fox, he would have to admit something.

And he would have to admit it now.

If he really were carrying a child, then that would mean...oh fuck.

He was going to have Kuwabara's baby.

"Fox..." he grumbled, head lolling to the side in pain.

"Yes Hiei,"

"...I'm going to sleep now."

And with that he promptly passed out-cough cough- fell asleep.

* * *

><p>When Hiei had woken up before it was to a room full of lavender and a stomach full of food. And though the demon couldn't remember Kurama showering, feeding, and laying him in this ridiculously comfortable bed, he couldn't say he didn't appreciate it.<p>

The room he was in was fairly large for a Japanese room with an upraised bed and fluffy covers with a scent undeniable. He was in the Fox's room.

But the Fox wasn't here, in fact the Fox wasn't anywhere within a twenty mile radius which meant one thing. He was visiting the Makai or Rekai.

Rest assured, one glance at the night stand confirmed it all.

_Hiei, _

_I took the liberty of pampering you for the past few days while you slept. I unfortunately have been called away to a trip to America, they want to talk about the demons that have been spotted recently. So I will try to contact you as soon as possible, but I want you to take those pills that are on the counter, they are vital for your pregnancy, I studied the formulas myself. As a Koorime, I hope that you ask your human lover to continuously fornicate with you so that your scent can be masked from high demons. After all you are indisposed and unfortunately Yuusuke would mark you in a heart beat. Oh by the way, he is with me. But we can be in Japan in a heartbeat if needed. Again, just a reminder as a Koorime, you MUST have sex. I mentioned this to Yukina as well- you should really think about telling her that you're related- and she thinks she will be able to find a male or female, if not Genkai herself (_**GROSS**_.). But please Hiei your ki is only replenished to its full extent if your body is satisfied. But I must go and meet Yuusuke at the airport, there is plenty of food that does not require cooking so please DO NOT USE THE STOVE._

_~Shuichi Minamino_

_p.s. There are barriers around my home to ward off any demon that you have not accepted, but unfortunately, while they are strong they will not hold for very long. So if a high demon does somehow find you, and I am not back then contact me with your Jagan. I will take the next portal there. Be safe._

Well... that was a bit strange, but nonetheless Hiei found himself swallowing the pills that Kurama had made. Because he trusted Kurama more than any doctor, so who cares if he gave him unmarked pills. He probably created most of the drugs out there in the world today. They tasted like strawberry. Hiei wasn't sure how why or how. But he rather liked the taste of strawberry candy instead of dusty pills.

Stumbling out of that freakishly comfortable bed, Hiei went about his daily routine. Restraining an urge to puke, eating something, Restraining an urge to puke. Showering, restraining the urge to puke. Brushing his teeth, giving into the urge to puke. Showering, and lounging near Kurama's plants, such a good thing the feed themselves otherwise they would have died if left up to Hiei, though he was pretty sure Kurama already knew this.

It was well into the afternoon and Hiei was flipping through Kurama's mail when he came across a letter. A letter from the source of his suppressed feelings.

Without even thinking, Hiei ripped open that letter.

_Look man, I can't do this anymore. Ya'll are just a bunch of powerful demons with good looks, I don't belong in your group. I'm just a token, hell the girl...the one I mentioned to you. She said she would rather go roll in a pile of blood than be caught smelling like me. So, I don't know man, I just give up. I'm sorry for Urameshi injuring you, I wish it was me instead. It would have been better that way. But I can't let myself get depressed over that. ...I made it in. They put me on the team. I got a game practice coming up soon, but I thought you and Urameshi were going to the States? But anyways, here's the money I owe you, thanks man. I don't know if I should so I won't put my address. I guess this is the last time we will talk ...or write to each other, Kurama, or do I call you Shuichi in this letter_

_ Ah fuck, I wrote in pen...don't read this...Well, yea. Bye Kurama, you were pretty cool for a girly boy. Just yea, don't attack me with your roses or something next time you see me._

_~Kazuma K._

Hiei blankly stared at the ground, where a piece of paper that survived his ripping lay. Picking it up, Hiei, couldn't tell if the numbers written on the paper was a lot but if someone gave him this amount in Makaian money...well he would be suspicious. Was 5,000 UN Euros a lot or no?

But off that, did the Oaf really think that. Well yea, Hiei said it, but come on the Oaf was supposed to figure out that it was necessary. Sigh...nothing much he could do. He couldn't track the Oaf without using too much ki...

or apparently

looking at the return address written on the back of this check.

...

It seems Hiei was going to go look for the Oaf and unfortunately break this terrible news to him.

As he raced from the Fox's apartment, he briefly wondered if Kuwabara would react the same way he had.

He severely hoped not. Orange puke did not look good on his cloak.

* * *

><p>Yo! So thats done...Wow I am so tired and I still have German to do and a video to edit later today. Sigh...school sucks. But oh well. Happy Halloween. hope you go trick or treating. I need to find a good Chinese Food dish recipe to make my roommate. Cause she made me lunch last time, so now it is my turn.<p> 


	5. The chase is on

Chapter 5. The chase is on

_Kazuma had a lot on his mind recently. After that argument he had with Urameshi the man honestly had know idea what to do with his life._

_To be honest he expected many things in the world of demons; to marry Yukina and have little babies with her, be a good Godfather to Yuusuke's kid -since the runt would need it. Hell, he even had the goal of becoming a real friend to Hiei._

_Sadly, we can't always get what we want._

_Kazuma was pissed off, he was hurt even more. So hurt in fact that as soon as he got home he ignored Shizuru completely, rushing up the stairs to his room, he barely budged at the loud bang the door made as he slammed it against the wall. He surely didn't hear his sister or his father yelling at him, they were like a buzz of a television, he could easily drown it out._

_He clearly remembered, shoving past his father though. it was painful to see the shock and disappointment written on his father's face. Kuwabara had turned away then, wrenched out of his anger for just a split moment. he sighed. "I'm sorry, Dad. But I cant be a man. I give up" and with that he was barreling down the stairs and out of his home that he had come to love._

* * *

><p><em>It was Shizuru who caught up with him at the train station. A cigarette in her mouth, even as she ran. She had spotted him sitting their waiting for a train, but the only train that went out wasn't a round trip; Shizuru didn't want to think of where he was headed.<em>

_"I take it," she said when she stood in front of him, out of breath, but puffing a cigarette no matter what. "That you and Urameshi got into a fight."_

_It wasn't a question, his countenance said it all._

_"What made this time different?" she asked._

_It took Kuwabara a moment to respond, sitting there twiddling his thumbs. "I'm going away, Shizuru. I've decided and that's what I'll do."_

_"Oh really," Shizuru asked, unimpressed, he may have been at a train station, but right now, he was nothing but her baby brother, lost in the world hoping to find a guiding light. "And how are you going to do that?" If his answer wasn't good enough then she would just drag him home and beat the truth out of him._

_"I tested in, I got into a few schools and the new semester starts in a few weeks, I can go if I want." Kuwabara said with a sigh, finally looking up at the older woman, Shizuru almost wondered if Kazuma was going to cry._

_"I didn't know you applied to more schools, that's expensive Kazuma, where did you get the money to do that?" Stubbing the Cigarette out, Shizuru took a seat besides the younger boy, briefly noticed the unconsciously concealed train ticket in his large hands._

_Kazuma shrugged as if it was no big deal, "I just saved the some of the allowance money that you and Dad used to give me."_

_Kazuma...saving...what? Saving the world, maybe, but saving money, hah! Not with the way he ran off to the arcade as soon as Shizuru handed him his weekly allowance. But still she asked._

_"Since when?"_

_"Since I was 11," Kazuma mumbled._

_11! Shizuru's jaw literally dropped as she stared at her little brother. Before she could stop herself she began mumbling...really loudly._

_"Let's see 5 years times 2,000 a week times 52 that's... um...520,000. But wait he had to have fed that fat ass cat of his. Hmm divided by 50% as a maximum rate it would be...260,000 but then there is the arcade mm... divide previous total by 75% gives me...so you saved up about 100,000 yen?"_

_..._

_"Woah Shizuru, who knew you were good at math." Kuwabara chuckled, although he really did seem surprised.  
><em>

_"Shut up Kazuma, I wasn't in math club like you," Shizuru growled punching the taller man. To this day Kuwabara would never tell her how much that meant to him._

_"But anyways, that won't get you anywhere, maybe an apartment for a few months depending on where you go, but how will you get the rest of the money. The new semester is months away. That won't cover living and eating expenses Kazuma, I thought you were smart enough to know this."_

_Kazuma stiffened, the air growing colder around them. Shizuru sensed it, that at that moment everything about Kuwabara had changed. He was now the cold brother who pushed past her._

_"Listen Kazuma, whatever your friends said to you must have been painful. I can tell it hurt a lot Lil' Bro, but you got to understand something, I'm the only one who can call you stupid, mkay. Because I am the only one who saw you study all night with that fat ass cat of yours just to pass an exam, I'm the one you came rushing home to when you made top 10% of your graduating class. I'm the one you screamed at just so you could pay that stupid application fee to that stupid Veterinarian college. I'm the one you whine to about grades and homework. And since I am the only one who knows just how smart my little brother is, I'm the only one who can lie and say you're stupid. You understand me, Kazuma? If you're mad about the stupid jokes, then get used to it until you move away."_

_"Unfortunately Kuwabara, what Shizuru says is true."_

_Both Kuwabaras startled at the sight of Kurama appearing before them, sitting neatly beside Kuwabara._

_..._

_"No need to stare, I am not deathly injured, this will heal within the week." Kurama said kindly waving off the stunned eyes._

_But it was so hard not to stare. A huge purpling bruise covered the right side of the red heads face only covered by the cloth he had around his eyes, how he could see was behind them, but Kurama was a very powerful demon, he probably did what Yomi did. He hadn't changed when he left Genkai's - his normal long sleeved button up was torn to shreds, almost like he threw it in a blender before coming to them. His left arm looked like a mangled corpse, bones jutting oddly under tightened swollen skin. From what Shizuru could tell, the demon had more than one rib broken or fractured. She couldn't help but wonder as she looked at the Fox demon, just what the hell happened?_

_"You look like shit. What the hell happened." Shizuru hissed._

_...It was quite scary to watch the red head turn towards her, eye bandaged so that all she could see was his pink lips moving slightly, he looked like a ghost. Had Shizuru not been aware of what ghost could do, she may have turned away. But as a Psychic, this wasn't much different than watching a woman in a shredded Kimono with stained pulled covering her legs walking down the street, going about her daily routine._

_"I didn't not block correctly when taking a blast from Yuusuke, I was left a little injured, but my healing abilities should come back by tomorrow. But as for you, Kuwabara. I think it would be best if you did decide to go to school. Maybe somewhere far until you are able to get over the betrayal Yukina has given you."_

_"How did you know about that, Fox," Shizuru cut in before Kuwabara could, Kurama offered no response, instead gingerly reaching into his pocket to pull out a check book._

_"I think this will be enough to cover your living expenses for a year, you will have to excuse the currency, many of my banks lie in the U.S or Europe," Kurama said while handing the amount to Kuwabara, the taller man's eyes bulged at the sight._

_"Kurama, I can't take take this from you, not after what happened, you need this, go to a hospital have them fix you up, but don't give me that." Kuwabara growled, forcing the check back into Kurama's hand. It's surprising how much one relies on the eyes to view expressions. It was creepy to see the Fox move his mouth but the rest of his face remained immobile, did he always speak like this?_

_"Listen, Kuwabara, I've lived your life countless times over. I know what is a large sum of money and this is not. If I didn't want to help you, would I have done it? No doctor is needed for me, My eyes will be fine, by tomorrow, and my body will have healed in a week." Kurama, was anything but a pushover, one could only imagine the pain he was feeling and yet here he was, sightless and forcing Kuwabara to take the scribbled writings of numbers._

_"I assure that your train will be here in 2 minutes and counting, by the time, it comes you will be on that train and you will be gone."_

_"And what the hell makes you so sure?" Kuwabara growled out, too careful to shove the Fox away like he wanted, he settled for a more passive anger._

_Kurama sighed hands running through his hair as he craned his head to left. Nose wrinkling at something only he could smell. "For a human, betrayal does not come easy. These emotions that you feel for us should be put to use for something better. I admit, I do not want you to leave, but even I can tell that maybe this world of demons is not for you. So as your friend, I am asking you to leave and to find what is right for you, if we are not."_

_Kurama despite his composure shuddered slightly as he spoke, the pain flooding through his body had been felt many times before but it always felt the same, never got better, never lessened, just the same intense fiery feeling of your body melting slowly and your bones being shaved down and melted again. 20 years in this human body and he felt like he was going to break into pieces over this. How pathetic he was to want to cry over something as small as a few broken bones._

_To Kuwabara it was much different, to Kuwabara, to actually see the Fox and his sister sitting there, actually caring about him made a difference. Startling both human and demon Kuwabara stood suddenly- the train coming into the station just seconds after. The loud ringing and the free gust of wind whipping across their faces._

_"Aah! Thanks Guys, most of what you were saying made no sense to me, but I guess that just means I got go to school and become as smart as my Big Sis and the Fox. Kurama, I swear, man! I'll pay you back for this, just you wait. If I come back, I'll be a different Kazuma Kuwabara! I'll become a Vet and me and Eikachi will own a business in like Africa or something. But... I gotta go now. Shizuru, just tell Dad that I'll see him later ok." Kuwabara spoke with rushed words, quickly walking away form the two older people and onto the train. He briefly waved bye to them, leaving the stunned pair, helplessly waving back._

_ As the train pulled away, both sat there, reflecting on the blur of events that passed by._

_"Hey Kurama," Shizuru called to the blind folded man._

_"Yes, Shizuru," Kurama spoke._

_"Was that apart of your plan."_

_The Fox tilted his head, still a little stunned by what just happened. "Honestly, no, I thought I did quite well in my acting. I assumed Kazuma would refuse to leave me here like this and as soon as I got him to my apartment, I could convince him to stay. Who knew-" Kurama muttered quietly to himself.  
><em>

_"My brother would be so unpredictable. Damn and here you are, looking like Death's best friend and for no reason, though the make up is really good, who knew you had that skill as well."_

_Silence._

_"Kurama..." Shizuru frowned turning towards the younger man - in human terms-_

_" Yes Shizuru," Kurama immediately shrunk away from the cold woman. He never was good at lying to this particular human. She kind of scared him, to be frank._

_"That is make-up right?" she asked, voice deadly calm._

_"Um...no," Kurama tried, though he really couldn't see, his sense of smell would allow him to run away safely. ...Hopefully. The walls in the Ningenkai always came out of nowhere._

_"I see," Shizuru muttered, pulling out a cigarette and lighting it quickly. "Fox you got to the count of ten to explain to me what the hell is going on otherwise...well you're smart, you should know. And don't run I would hate to have to find you."_

_Kurama gulped._

* * *

><p>"So that's what happened."<p>

"Yep, as far as I know he's at Teko University in Nagoya," Shizuru, grumbled still rubbing sleep in her eyes because 6 am was too early to be up giving a fire demon a bed time story.

"I see. I suppose I should say thanks, but you should already know this,"

"Whatever Hiei, go and find my brother, though I wonder why you're looking for him." She mumbled, needing her dose of coffee to get through the day.

"Koenma's orders," Hiei thought quickly, he could find this Teko University in Nagoya in a few days at least. Or hell maybe tonight if he didn't go through his morning sickness routine. AGAIN!

"I see, still jumping between Diaper butt and that woman, huh. Well whatever, I guess I'll let you go, so I can GO BACK TO SLEEP!" Shizuru growled out, voice dripping with annoyed anger.

"Yes," Hiei shrugged, hopping off the desk in the woman's room Hiei opened the window, preparing to leave for Kurama's home to rest and then find this Nagoya.

"Oh Hiei, before you go." Shizuru called.

Hiei paused looking at the woman who was climbing back in bed.

"Sometimes with Kazuma, it's always better to just show than to speak. My Lil Bro will stay by you no matter what as long as you don't wrong him. So don't worry about it too much, he'll love them, I promise."

As Hiei entered Kurama's home and climbed into bed that morning he wondered what exactly the human woman meant by "them", did the psychic know something that he didn't know?

* * *

><p>An: And that was chapter 5, it was fast paced and I am so sleepy this week, for some reason, but I have to go to my last class, so I will post this, also weirdly enough the ending for chapter 5 was supposed to be different.

Song I am listening to as I walk to class, is Tonight by Big Bang!


	6. Glitter bags!

Hey...,if you guys are wondering where I have been...I can't tell you. Sorry, I kept trying to write and I couldn't for some reason. But I will give you what you want.

"So..."

"So..."

Silence hung in the air as green eyes stared up into grey, determination flaring through both individuals, but only one would come out on top.

"Well..." sighed the green eyed much shorter companion, "If this is how its gonna be I guess I have no choice but to...do it!"

Grey eyes widened "You wouldn't dare!" he hissed backing away from the shorter male. If it was anyone else, he wouldn't have cared, but tthe tall and stronger of the two had a weakness for two things, something that the shorter blonde had found out about and taken advantage of since the day they made.

You see, for the longest amount of time, Kuwabara had tried in vain to resist and overcome these weaknesses. But it seemed that those weakness would never be overcome. Kuwabara just could not stand by as a small animal was being mistreated or -and this was something he truly avoided- seeing a woman cry.

...

Or a very effeminate man cry.

FOR SHAME!

"Andrew don't you dare!" Kuwabara screamed forgetting that they were standing in a very public courtyard where curious students where blatantly staring at the pair.

But Andrew paid no heed, big green eyes looked up into Kuwabara steel grey's and...oh fuck his lips began to quiver.

"B-But-but you promised!" Andrew stuttered and Kuwabara knew what he was in for. Damn it...3 weeks and he still couldn't hold his own with this...master of manipulation.

"Andrew..."Kuwabara whispered palms out to calm the much shorter male, but Andrew was having none of it. Slapping Kuwabara's grasping hands away, Andrew gave Kuwabara the most betrayed look. Fair skin glistening against the red Japanese sun, Andrew's face held a haunted look to it.

"Come on Andrew, it's embarrassing! And don't cry, I told ya, I didn't want to do it in the first place!" Kuwabara tried to defend, steeling his resolve against those eyes was one of his toughest obstacles yet. He failed every time.

Folding his arms, Kuwabara looked away into the afternoon sun. There was no way he was going to fall for his guise again. Especially since it was so obvious. _Damn it Kuwabara, grow some backbone. It's not even real and ya know it!_

But damn, those small sniffles were very convincing.

And maybe it was the way girls would walk by and glare at him that made him look at the man in front of him instead of ignoring the sniffles/sobs coming from him. But either way, he was doomed as soon as he saw those tears escaping those big green eyes.

Sighing, hands falling at his side Kuwabara glared at the falling sun for a few seconds, not even noticing the way his hand pulled itself up of its own accord and settled in the soft blonde hair. Kuwabara was still glaring at the sun as he pulled the smaller body into him. Arms wrapping comfortably around the slim body, Kuwabara held the softly crying man close to him.

"L-Let me go! Kazuma! Stop I don't want to talk to you!" Andrew's muffled screams were heard as he tried pitifully to push away from Kuwabara's strong hold.

"Damn it Andy! I'll go...there with you, just stop crying, it makes you look like a girl and you know how much I hate to see pretty girls cry." Kuwabara growled out. Briefly his arms tightened around the slim body of the 5'6 man, thoughts whirring through his mind as he felt the arms stop struggling and wrap around him.

"...Shut up, I'm not a girl!" Andrew muttered into his chest. Kuwabara laughed lightly, ignoring the awes coming from his fellow students and peers. Although he knew that tomorrow he had some explaining to do, right now he let the pretty blonde hiccup softly into his chest.

"I really can't tell with the way you cry, sometimes," Kuwabara jibed, slowly letting the smaller man go. Andrew pouted, rubbing at his red eyes as Kuwabara stepped away from him.

"Shut up! You're just a jerk!" Andrew glared but it held no heat behind it. "And I was totally faking anyway!" he yelled hitting Kuwabara in the shoulder.

Kuwabara, who would never admit how much that hit hurt just grinned and shrugged. "Of course, because you're such a good actress." he taunted.

Andrew sighed running his fingers through his bangs, shaking his head like Kuwabara was insane. "I keep telling you, time and time, again Kazuma, the term is actor. I do have a dick hanging between my legs."

"But that doesn't count because it's so small no one can see it," Kuwabara grumbled while walking away, leaving a stunned blonde in the courtyard.

"...Kazuma! What did you say!" The blonde yelled running after the taller man wholes long strides had him out of the courtyard, before Andrew could blink. (Which isn't so amazing considering he stared at the red head walk away."

Andrew unfortunately did not consider Kuwabara stopping as soon as he caught up with the muscular man and found his face colliding painfully with his backside.

"Damn! You are you trying to make me cry again!" Andrew whined holding his reddening face in the palms of his hands. And that damn red head didn't even stumble. _Like a brick wall._

But Kuwabara paid him no mind, instead focusing on the thick mass of trees a distance away from the school. For just a split second he thought he saw a shadow in their depths. And his spirit awareness prickled in the back of his mind that there was something there, but he couldn't identify it.

Kuwabara sighed. The human world knew about demons, and even though most demons were not allowed to cross the border into the Ningenkai just yet. Kuwabara supposed he couldn't be bothered by a stray demon. Surprisingly enough humans killed humans and demons killed demons, they normally left each other alone. A stray demon knew better than to try something so stupid.

"Kazuma...what are you staring at?" Andrew asked, elbowing him in the side. Kuwabara looked away from the dense trees and shrugged.

"I don't know, I thought I saw a cat or something," he said. Andrew smiled, knowing Kuwabara's fondness for cats. He shrugged off the slight pain in his face and twirled his arm with the bigger man.

"Well, come on then! We need to go home and get changed. I've been waiting for the night since forever!" he squealed dragging Kuwabara down the street to the apartment that they shared.

Kuwabara groaned, upset at actually being suckered into this. But Kuwabara had learned (and resisted) early on that nothing stopped Andrew when he wanted to accomplish a goal.

_And after all it was TWILIGHT!_

_..._

_Disgusting._

Kuwabara walked alongside the hyper blonde who had just been crying not 15 minutes earlier. Ignoring the niggling feeling in the back of his mind, that feeling of familiarity that he felt when he looked into the trees.

For the briefest of moments, so short his mind just couldn't believe, Kuwabara had that he'd seen the black cloak that belonged to a certain fire demon.

...But it couldn't be.

Hiei was in America with Kurama.

* * *

><p>Hiei had made a mistake.<p>

And now he was hurt.

But, it was so strange. He wasn't wounded, and no demon had managed to sneak up on him since he began his trek to Nagoya. Despite the weird shortages of demon energy, Hiei was still one of the fastest demons of the Makai. Running at speeds that only Japan's fastest train could match, Hiei had entered the territory only a few hours short of night fall. The familiar presence of the Oaf wasn't hard to find. And in less time than Hiei imagined, he found himself standing in the mass of trees that faced a courtyard of the human school. Watching the Oaf comfort a beautiful blonde male.

For some reason or another Hiei found that he could turn away from the sight, even as the two broke apart. Hiei was so shocked at the beauty of the man willingly following the Oaf that Hiei barely had enough time to hide and mask his spirit energy from the man as he suddenly looked into his direction.

Hiei was holding his breath as he hid behind the thick base of the tree he stood in. He knew that he couldn't move. The Oaf would see him and Hiei would be forced to speak to him, to tell Kuwabara that he was having the-their child. In front of that blonde who clung to him.

_Kazuma...what are you staring at? _ Hiei could clearly see those big green eyes staring into the mass of trees, trying to see what the Oaf was seeing. Hiei hoped he wouldn't see him. For some reason unbeknownst to him, Hiei couldn't tell Kuwabara. Not with that blonde that he had.

_I don't know, I thought I saw a cat or something_. 'That's right, dismiss me,' Hiei thought, hands atop of his stomach. He wasn't showing much of a baby bump but his stone abs were gone and Hiei could pretend that the thing inside him was fully grown. As Hiei heard the pair walk away the blonde screaming in joy, Hiei slunk down onto the branch. Staring into the darkening expanse of trees. He wasn't actually sure how long it was for him, but the sky was dark, the trees black and there were a few weak demons below him.

Hiei unsheathed his sword mechanically allowing himself to tumble to the ground below. He killed mechanically, not even bothering to wipe the excess blood from his body when the demons were nothing but pieces in the grass.

It was the pain that brought him back. Hiei looked, his eyes widening at the claw marks running down his torso. Hands maneuvered their way to the large scratches that just barely missed his stomach. He ignored the soft pain that erupted where his fingers touched and just stared at the blood on his fingers.

What the fuck was wrong with him, to be injured by some demons with no skill. What type of demon could Hiei call himself if he allowed demons like these to scratch him?

Pathetic. That's what he was. It was one thing to be injured when fighting. But Hiei wasn't even focusing! A part of him growled, what if it had been his stomach? His child would have been sacrificed all because he couldn't stop moping like a little bitch.

Yes Hiei was thoroughly disgusted with himself.

And that needed to change.

* * *

><p>Andrew and Kuwabara shared a home together. A mile or so away from the campus of the school, the house was pretty big as far as houses go. Two stories high with 5 bedrooms, only, fairly American for something in Japan, but Andrew was only half Japanese, with an American father. It was an old summer homes that Andrew now resided in while he went to school.<p>

When Kuwabara had first moved in, he had to admit that he was little wary. The blonde had no reason to rent out the room to him, but he did it anyway. Sometimes, Kuwabara would wonder when that day would be when Andrew finally tired of him and kicked him out on the street.

Hopefully it wasn't soon, Kuwabara actually like the blonde.

...

Not like that.

"Oh god! Kazuma, do it again!" Andrew screamed as he closed the door to their home, mindlessly locking it and staring at the red head expectantly. Kuwabara sighed, shoulders dropping. Andrew had the same look in his eyes as always when he wanted something.

"But I just did it!" Kuwabara growled, which really didn't help his case at all.

Hands on his hips, Andrews eyes narrowed. "Do it again. I want proof" he hissed. glaring up at Kuwabara.

Kuwabara sighed, he really couldn't win. "Fine," he muttered. Grey eyes level on the blonde, Andrew didn't know what hit him.

Quick as lightening, Kuwabara moved, in front of Andrew before the blonde could blink. Hefting the smaller man up he slammed him against the nearest wall. The resounding shock sent the blondes heading bobbing. Kuwabara paid no mind to the blondes pain. Taking control of the blondes confusion. Kuwabara parted those thin legs and closed the space between them, allowing only the wall and his body to hold the blonde levitating from the ground. Andrew found his arms bound above his head as he came to. Wide green eyes stared into leveled grey eyes in shock. Kuwabara held him captivated with that penetrating gaze, it took a moment longer for Andrew to even register that Kuwabara was speaking.

"Huh." was his intelligible reply.

Kuwabara laughed, low in throat, his vibrating chest sending tingles into Andrews body.

"I said, my dear Andi, what would you rather have, a **BEAST**," Kuwabara growled thrusting up into the unsuspecting body. Andrew groaned Head lolling to the side. "Or," Kuwabara smirked forcing those green eyes to look back into his. "A prissy little bag of glitter." he hissed.

Andrew gulped, swallowing the drool that threatened to leak from his mouth. When he spoke it was with a need that he never knew he could feel.

"I want...I want a BEAST!" He moaned, head falling back against the wall as he looked away. Pouting green eyes glanced back into steel ones a moment later.

"That wasn't what you did last time," he whined.

"Last time we were in public." Kuwabara countered. He could barely contain the rush he felt at the moment, to finally have defeated the manipulative blonde at something.

Andrew sighed, "Fine,fine,fine,fine,fine! Werewolves are totally better in bed than vampires. But I'd still fuck Emmett into the next next year," Andrew conceded, but only slightly.

Kuwabara couldn't hold it in longer. He laughed, almost dropping the smaller man in the process but Andrew was quick to cling as the red head stepped away from the wall.

The fact that that was 100% gay didn't even deter the 50% gay man (Because girls were hot, but he like boys too). Kuwabara just allowed the blonde to cling to him as he did his victory dance around the living room.

"Fuck! Kazuma put me down! Damn it! You idiot, you better not dropped me!" Andrew screamed, quickly giving up as the red head had a spaz attack around their living room. ...Oh well, as long as the man didn't drop him, Andrew could stand this awkward ride of flailing limbs. He always knew Kuwabara didn't come out victorious often, but damn. He would have to remember to throw some of their fights in the near future. Maybe if the red head won enough, he would stop doing this ridiculous dance.

And then, Kuwabara stopped. Halfway into a pelvic limbo thrust, he stopped. Had Andrew not been wrapped around him so tight, he might have fallen from the abrupt stop.

"What the hell, Kazuma!" Andrew growled slowly unwrapping himself from the man and carefully climbing to the ground. Yes...he **climbed** down. You be surprised how scary it is to fall off of a 6'8 man.

"**Yes** **_Kazuma, _what the hell?**"

Andrew was behind Kuwabara strong form in an instant, not because he fled, but because Kuwabara had placed him there.

"Don't worry, you imbecile, I'm not about to touch your bitch!"

"Who the hell is that, Kazuma," because Andrew couldn't see, and Kuwabara wasn't letting him see anything, but he knew that man was wearing black. What if he was a burglar? But he said Kazuma. So they...know each other. But how the hell did he get in!

"Hiei, didn't Kurama teach you how to knock," Kuwabara growled, stepping forward to take a better look at the smaller demon.

Hiei didn't look OK, his face was sporting a purpling bruise and his cloak was shredded, on one side, for thick claw marks running down his entire side.

"And who the fuck beat you up," Kuwabara muttered, flushing slightly as he tried to keep the concern out of his voice. Ever since that night those few months ago, Hiei hadn't been that far from his mind. When he looked into the trees, he thought of his snide remarks, but when it was dark he saw the Hiei that no one knew. Not even Hiei himself, so it was difficult, NOT to be concerned for the older man.

Hiei glared, having come through the unlocked window of an empty room, he had watched the Oaf and his whore parade against the wall, spouting nonsense about beast and glitter. It was entirely stupid, but they seemed to enjoy it, even as the Oaf did the Dance of the Stupid and the blonde begged to be put down. Hiei hadn't noticed that he let himself be seen until he was staring into grey eyes. Oh well...it would seem he **had **to explain now.

"We need to talk," Hiei said, pointedly ignoring the blonde peeking from behind Kuwabara.

"Kazuma...who is that," the blonde asked.

Kuwabara sighed, looking down at Andrew and gave a soft smile.

"Andrew, I'm going to go out for a bit to talk with Hiei. I'll be back in the morning," Kuwabara said dismissively.

The blonde pouted, glancing at Hiei with a look of fear and suspicion. "I'll just go to bed." he decided instead "But Kazuma you and your...friend. Well, I don't want whatever beat him up to come and hurt you too. So stay down here, patch him up, I guess and talk to me in the morning." Andrew said instead.

Kuwabara sighed, but nodded, truthfully he feared the same thing, but more for Hiei than himself.

"Alright...well, I'm going to sleep, it's the weekend, Kazuma, so you know the drill," Andrew smiled at Kuwabara and elbowed him aside. Andrew bravely walked pasted the shorter but deadlier demon. Hiei said nothing, but his red eyes followed him as he walked by.

Hiei waited until he heard the door click shut and felt the blonde moving about his room and then he looked at Kuwabara.

Kuwabara, for the most part was still the same. Same ginger hair. Same body same height, but his eyes were different, holding new meaning to them that Hiei couldn't begin to define.

It was intoxicating.

"Alright Hiei," Kuwabara clapped his hands together. "What did ya come to talk to me about, Pipsqueak,"

Rolling his eyes at the nickname, Hiei sighed, something that he rarely did unless it was truly exasperating. Glancing up the stairs and listening for any indication that blonde was eavesdropping, Hiei fully turned to Kuwabara.

"Oaf -Kazuma...I think you're going to want to sit down,"

* * *

><p>OOOHHHH SNAP! Dude, I am so sorry, I had a different version for this chapter that was supposed to be longer and I scrapped it cause it sucked donkey dick on a warm summer day. But hey, I got one out. Again sorry, I will hope to never make yall wait another month.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Kuwabara was wary, staring at the small demon. This wasn't like Hiei, were they really going to talk.? or was Hiei here to kill him like he always said he would? Hm...and to think he had always doubted the little guy. Taking it for friendly banter.

"Are you going to clean that?"

Hiei had actually tried. Tried to think of the best way to explain to the Oaf, that he was carry the idiots child. After all, very soon- too soon- Hiei would have to depend on Kuwabara when his body became unable to defend against demons and all the other stuff that came with being pregnant.

And then the Oaf had to open his mouth and ruin it. He glared at the man reclining on the sofa...legs spread and arms behind head. Wow...were shirts supposed to be that tight nowadays?

Kuwabara, never really liked Hiei's owlish eyes staring at him. It sent his CREEPO meter skyrocketing. Was it really necessary to have eyes that big and then STARE without blinking for LONG periods of time? Hiei seemed to think so.

"What?" Hiei growled, angry for having lost focus. A random craving hitting him in the face as he stared at the other dude.

Kuwabara shook his head at the man, standing from his comfortable sofa, the red head left the room, leaving Hiei staring after him again.

When Kuwabara entered again, he had a small box in his arms, he didn't go sit on his sofa and lay down like before. Instead he did something that completely stunned Hiei.

He pushed him.

Even with the Jagan, Hiei hadn't seen that one coming. Falling on the sofa, Hiei had reached for his sword, but the feelings of hands on his sides stopped him. His body wanted so badly to respond to the feeling of the large hands on his waist that he did nothing. Only waited for more...an explanation at least.

" We might as well clean up your wounds. It's obvious whatever you want to tell me is important. Ignore this and just gather your thoughts," Kuwabara said, stifling the need to run his fingers over Hiei's body. After all the demon was hurt. But fuck! It was so tempting.

Instead, he unclasped the cloak that the man always wore and removed it - with a little help from Hiei- and tossed it to the side. The things was ripped anyways so it didn't matter.

Hiei took off his shirt. What the Oaf said made sense, it wasn't like he could just say "Hey I'm pregnant and I need your dick in me to survive". Hiei had more tact than that...plus the Oaf wouldn't have taken that well.

Kuwabara was surprised. A cooperative Hiei was not one that could be found easily, in fact it was rumored to be a legend. But yet, here he was with a cooperative Hiei actually letting him do stuff to him.

Yea...that sounded strange, but Kuwabara couldn't deny he was pleased.

"So," Kuwabara mumbled, shaking himself out of his moment( that were normally spent alone in his bedroom) to look at the small demon. "You want to tell me what it is that got you to come down here?" he asked dabbing antiseptic on the scratches. There wasn't much he could do for them, other than bandage it. Hiei was a demon and he would heal faster than a it didn't mean Kuwabara wanted him to get an infection.

"..." Hiei stared at the wall ahead, eyes unblinking and mouth not moving. It really pissed the red head off sometimes to be ignored. He still couldn't figure out why it was Hiei in general, but he never didn't like it when the pipsqueak ignored him.

"Don't tell me you-

"I need you to fuck me."

...

"WHAT!"

And then Hiei did something Hiei just didn't do. He sighed! Maybe he wasn't just getting Kuwabara's hope up. He never sighed a shaky sighed. Not even if Hell froze over.

"To be simple. I need to find a partner to have sex with me until my ki comes back otherwise, I have to deal with stupid demons trying to 'claim' me and make me mine." Hiei bit out, upset with himself. He may as week have just added that pregnant part in there. Since the red head was sure to deny him.

It was a few minutes before Kuwabara regained the ability of speech again.

"Why me?" was all he asked. Hiei could have gone to any of the group of demons he called friends. Logically, they could protect him until he regained his ki. Kuwabara was only a human, he couldn't protect Hiei.

"Yuusuke and Kurama would both rape me until I died,"

That had Kuwabara reeling. Numbly he motions for the man to sit up so he could wrap the bandages around his torso. Hiei did so, but kept his eyes to the wall.

"Why?" Kuwabara growled, jostling Hiei with his large hands. Holding the slim waist still while he got the bandages. It was easier this way, to know that Hiei wasn't going to be killed by Urameshi or Kurama.

"Their both demons, Yuusuke, is new to this, he wouldn't be able to resist taking me, with the way I am now. I have no energy or power to fight him. The same goes for the Fox, his human side won't hold the Yoko in him for long. It's a mating instinct. These markings came from some idiots trying to claim me. If I were to have sex in submissive, my scent is mixed with the dominant. I am taken and the 'smell' that I give off will be blocked. As much as it pains me to admit it, I need a dominant. I can't fight demons if I am weak. And I will be weak for a while."

Kuwabara said nothing, when Hiei finished. Only continued to bandage his torso until it was fully wrapped. He made no acknowledgement as he gather his items back into the box and took it into the room below the stairs.

Hiei didn't freak out, not much anyway. He didn't mention the pregnancy, he was waiting for Kuwabara's acceptance to be his dominant, before saying anything more. But when Kuwabara had come back, he sat down beside Hiei. Arms and legs spread and eyes to the ceiling.

Hiei didn't keep track of how much time had gone by before Kuwabara finally spoke.

"I don't have any condoms,"

...

"So..." Hiei growled, he was already pregnant, it wasn't like it mattered much NOW that he didn't have condoms. He should have said that 2 months ago!

"Well...we might as well go to my room, but you can't get mad at me if I...well if it's messy it's your fault." Kuwabara grumbled standing up and heading over to the stair case. The larger small slowly climbed the stairs calling on his way up. "Come on, short stuff, before I start without ya...or something."

That night, Hiei had forgotten about his pregnancy. Instead he let himself get lost in the world of sex and the smell of sweat and the strong arms the grasped his hips tightly.

As he lay, wrapped in the strong arms of Kuwabara, body pressed against his. Hiei could not help but feel as if he had fucked up.

Oh well, he had finally gotten over that stupid horniness.

* * *

><p>Well thats chapter 7. I have a few stuff for class that needs to be done, but don't worry people who read this. I will try to update soon.<p> 


	8. Breakfast or talk?

Hey...Chapter 7 sucked donkey dick huh.

Oh I fail at sex scenes.

Here's Chapter 8. Also the song that I listened to for chapter 6, which was why Hiei was being an emo bitch was called Tank- I can't make you love me.

* * *

><p>Hiei normally woke with the sun. But not today; after last night's events the poor demon found himself waking up moments after he felt the bed he was lying on shift and the arms around him move. Hiei said nothing as he listened to Kuwabara shift around for a few moments before exiting. The door closed softly, and the sound of Kuwabara retreating down the hall was almost silent. Impressive, for a human.<p>

Inside Hiei was beating himself up. A part of him couldn't understand these hormonal thoughts. Thoughts that made him want to shed tears and scream at the world around him. That wasn't Hiei at all- he was a man damn it. He had killed thousands on a simple whim, gave up his arm just for a kill, and could make demons piss their pants with a simple glance.

And yet he couldn't tell Kuwabara that he was pregnant.

That night in the woods. Hiei had made a promise to himself. Another note on his list.

He would never let this baby come into harm's way again.

And to do that, he would have to tell Kuwabara, the truth.

But in the end Hiei was still a child, and no matter how old, his fear of rejection never left. There were times where he would blame the Koorime for throwing him to his death as a child. But Hiei had grown up with a father figure of sorts. A man that was fair even though he was a leader of bandits. He had tried to teach Hiei how to calm his anger, but in the end, Hiei had failed him and was yet again rejected. He had no one to blame but himself if Kuwabara rejected him.

Hiei touched his stomach. He had lost many things to the baby. His abs, his Ki, and his ability to reason. He had no passage way to release the kid and with no energy, the chances of him- the demon prince of Makai- dying by rape was very possible. Hiei knew incubi that hid out in Mukuro's territory in fear of their "mates" finding them. Hiei would kill himself before he was forced to mate with someone just because his tribe were a bunch of sex demons.

He really shouldn't have chosen Kuwabara, after all, the man was only human. What could he do against an S-Class demon? Kurama said that his scent would be masked by the person he chose to give his body to. Rendering him a useless, pregnant bitch in the eyes of demons. But Kurama also said that demons who ranked the same as him would come after him. And so far, Hiei attracted lower level demons than an S-class. A blow to the pride to know that his class of demon rank had dropped only two months after conceiving. If this kept up, he was going to find himself at the bottom of the ranks.

...But Hiei couldn't do what was logical and absolutely necessary. This...child was a hindrance on him, making him rely on people and feel emotions that he didn't want to feel and do things he didn't want to do. However, Hiei couldn't do what he wanted to do.

He couldn't kill this child.

Because somewhere in his slowly beating heart, Hiei did not want to reject this child. He did not want to be like all the other Koorime. To be so callous as to end a child's life without knowing what the child could be. It was completely illogical, but he wanted to accept this child and make it into a demon that Hiei would be proud to say was his.

If he had to get on his hands and knees and let the Oaf take him, then so be it. There were only two things Hiei cared about; this child and Yukina. And nothing was going to harm them.

But yet he worried. Kuwabara was young, and a human. As far as humans goes, Hiei could blink and the Oaf would be old and dying and their child would be only a teen, living a life without her sire. To humans, 70 years was a long time. But Hiei was 200; he could live to be 2000. This child could at least make it to 1,000. But Kuwabara could die at 70. He could die today or tomorrow. And Hiei wouldn't be able to stop him. Human lives were indeed short.

And besides, the man had his life ahead of him, he was really too young to care for a child, a mere 19 years old. And with such a short life, Hiei had no wish to burden the man with a child. He didn't want this child to be rejected, because of a mistake. Had Hiei have never gotten drunk on his day of birth, he would have never conceived Kuwabara's child. He would have conceived the child on the terms of a Koorime.

Hiei sighed, accepting his place in life. There was no use battling these emotions he felt. He would just have to move forward and remember who he was. He was a forbidden child that was supposed to die along with his mother at birth. He was a fighter, his only care belonged to two (and maybe Mukuro), he was an Heir to a third of Makai, he was the ambassador between the worlds -speaking of which, he really needed to handle that paperwork- and most of all, he was the one that held the balance of peace in his hands.

Being pregnant didn't change any of that.

Worrying about acceptance from the sire of his child didn't mean he could ignore the work that he must do. Sitting up from the large bed Hiei stared at the pale green wall ahead of him.

* * *

><p>Kuwabara had a routine, something that was practically a given ever since he was 15. He had brought it with him by accident and Andrew had of course found out about it.<p>

Every weekend, when there was no school and no demons or people to fight, he would wake up a little earlier than normal for a weekend. He would get dressed and go into the kitchen.

And he would make breakfast.

A big, big, breakfast.

It probably had something to do with his mother. She used to make big breakfasts all the time when Kuwabara was a child. But after he was 11, Shizuru was too busy, and his dad was either sleeping or on business trips. It was just natural for Kuwabara to expect at least some semblance of family togetherness.

Breakfast consisted of eggs- scrambled, sunny side- and Omelets with bell peppers. He made pancakes and waffles and crepes and grits, he always had fresh coffee and hand squeezed orange juice ready. Biscuits in the oven and sausage gravy on the stove. French toast always came first and then the sweeter parts of breakfast, like fruits and yogurts drizzled in melted honey or mixed with only a pinch of red wine.

Sometimes it seemed as if he wasn't only cooking for two people.

But...Kuwabara smiled...today he was cooking for three.

Hiei was a blast from the past. He hadn't seen the man in over two months and despite the argument he got into with Yukina and Yuusuke, Kuwabara wasn't actually willing to give up on Kurama or Hiei. Kurama, for the obvious reason that the man actually sought Kuwabara out when everyone was in the Makai, he was the only one who ever bothered to come back and update him. And Hiei...well...he and Hiei didn't exactly like each other, but they were still a team, when the chance arose.

With Hiei, there was nothing expected. The man thought he was an idiot, if Kuwabara did something amazing, he would receive surprise and nothing more. And Kuwabara liked that, being able to catch the fire demon off guard always made him want to dance for joy...or something else that was stupid and embarrassing.

"Oh my god, Kazuma, I'm going to make love to your pancakes! Where's the syrup?"Andrew screamed, bounding through the entry way and over to the stack of pancake, doing a little dance of joy.

Andrew was hyper, even in the morning, although technically during school, he was a zombie. Kuwabara could never figure it out. But the blonde was happy to wake up early on the weekends. It must have been the cartoons that got him up this early.  
>"It's behind you. And grab a plate. I don't need you sullying my clean kitchen by dripping syrup everywhere like last time!" Kuwabara grumbled. Glancing at the man who wore nothing but sweatpants. Andrew sneered but grabbed a few plates from the cabinet; a few more than usual.<br>"Dude, I know you're a pig, but save something for the cook," Kuwabara said, grinning down at the pretty male. Andrew rolled his eyes.

"You're the wife, that means cooking and cleaning. What's this eating crap you're going on about?"

Kuwabara faked a sneer, wanting to shove the smaller man, but couldn't. He was cooking sausages at the moment and Kuwabara wasn't really sure if Hiei liked it raw or heated.

Last night, he seemed ok with both.

...Ok Kuwabara, don't go getting hard in front of Andrew. Remember what happened last time. Just think of something...Kurama in a thong...well, that didn't help. Um...baby Koenma getting a diaper. BINGO! It's gone.

"Kazuma! Are you listening to me?" Andrew glared, pouting up at the red head. His pout soon turned into a snarl when he realized Kuwabara really wasn't paying attention to him.

"What'd ya say?"

Rolling his eyes and pouring heavy amounts of syrup on his pancakes and eggs, Andrew huffed. "I said, is that guy still here, the really short one with the contacts?"

Kuwabara blinked, forgetting that Andrew still hadn't been properly introduced to Hiei. "Um...yea. He's still sleeping though. And what contacts?" Kuwabara looked at the sausages and decided to half it. He only cooked the sausages a little, just in case.

"...So his eyes are naturally red." Andrew asked, going up to fill his plates. Kuwabara glanced at him, but nothing seemed off. Andrew piling up his food like the pig he secretly was, was not strange at all.

But Kuwabara had a feeling.

"Of course they are." Kuwabara realized his mistake before Andrew even spoke. All he had to hear was the sharp intake of brake. The back that was turned to him spoke more than his words.

"So, you brought a demon into my house?" Andrew asked, slowly turning to face the man at the stove.

Kuwabara said nothing for a long while. He calmly turned off all the appliances. The food was done, the drinks were made. And the sausage could still cook. He faced Andrew fully, steeling his resolve for the argument that was about to happen.

"Technically, I came in through a window."

Hiei appeared, glaring up at the blonde male. Said blonde stared down at Hiei, slight fear flowing into his eyes. It wasn't enough for Hiei's liking, but it would do.

"I'm well aware of how you go inside...but how do you know Kazuma?"

Andrew was surprisingly ballsy for a human. Hiei may have less Ki than normal, but that didn't mean Hiei couldn't kill a mere human.

"We met when I was 14," Kuwabara said, sensing a battle between the two. And really he didn't want the two fighting over something like this. Simply put, Andrew would die.

"But you're nearly 20!" Andrew rounded on him. "You mean to tell me, you've known a fucking demon for that long! Kazuma, these demons have started crossing the border only 7 months ago! But you've been having sex with one for 6 years!" Andrew screamed, glaring down at Hiei as though he was the source of all Hiei. Eh...he wasn't far from the truth.

"Whoa! I haven't been having sex with anyone for that long!"

"Oh don't give me that bullshit, Kazuma. He's wearing the shirt you wore last night!"

Kuwabara hadn't actually looked at Hiei- there was an island separating them and let's be honest, he was short. All Kuwabara saw was Hiei's head and chest. But now that he actually looked around the island, Hiei was indeed wearing his shirt from last night. The smaller and tightest one he owned, just because Andrew had hopes for Kuwabara ripping the shirt off and chasing him down the street at night while he screamed "werewolf."

Kuwabara did chase him, no shirts came off in the making of that embarrassing moment.

However, Kuwabara did want to take off the shirt Hiei was wearing.

Man, Hiei really is small, he thought. And pale, he noted, staring at the smooth thighs that was barely covered by the shirt. He almost smiled at the faint bruises that covered those legs. Kuwabara hadn't actually knew he was capable of bruising a demon, but it filled him with a sense of pride to know that he left his mark on Hiei.

"Kazuma! Now is not the time to be drooling over some piece of ass. Focus, man!" Andrew growled, reaching over the island to hit Kuwabara hard on the arm.

Kuwabara blinked, dumbly wiping the wetness away. Hiei had an amused smirk on his face, but otherwise didn't note on it.

"Shut up... I'm just hungry is all," Kuwabara defended.

"Well, he isn't food! You can't eat him."

"Says who?"

The words were out of his mouth before Kuwabara could stop them.

For a brief moment, Andrew and Hiei shared the same face. Big eyes wide in shock and mouths hanging open; Hiei was the first to recover, turning away from both men with a growl, which snapped Andrew out of his shock.

"That was not needed. Listen here, woman-"

"I'm a boy!" Andrew growled back. Hiei was unimpressed, but chose to walk around the island instead of giving the glare of eternal damnation. Grabbing a plate, he began to pile up on food. After 2 weeks of living in Kurama's home, with only things that could be heated, not cooked, Hiei couldn't deny his desire for fresh food. Plus he smelled sausage and the Yukimura woman had a knack for cooking sausage.

"I'm well aware of that, but your gender does not make you any less of a woman. Be proud that you're not an it. Now listen carefully, I haven't had food in days, and I refuse to speak with you two while eating. Six years ago, The Idiot and I were unfortunately members of the same team to help keep you humans 'safe'. One year ago, it was decided that the hatred between humans and demons was incorrect. In an effort to assimilate or gain influence in the human community we have decided to be cordial and unite with you humans. Why we couldn't just make you all slaves is beyond me. You don't live long and though you have weapons, demons like myself are not affected by them. Your nuclear winters are like spring time daisies to us. It would take a low rank demon to be hurt by a human. Unless of course the human is powerful. But then we have idiots like this one over here-" he jerked a thumb in Kuwabara's direction- "that make you want to unite together. That wasn't my idea, but in theory the worlds will be united and peace will reign or as close to peace as humans and demons can be. It isn't necessary to know who I am. I am only a demon that unfortunately needs this idiot's help for the next few months," Hiei ended, his plates full and his eyes on the sausages in the pan. They were larger than he expected, but Hiei couldn't say he minded.

"Months? And pray tell, where the fuck are you going to stay, while Kazuma helps you and let's not forget; fucks you!" he snarled.

Andrew was smart, Hiei noted, he probably figured out what type of demon Hiei was just with the small clues given to him. That or he was eavesdropping. Hiei would be amused if the blonde figured out he was pregnant before Kuwabara.

"Andrew! What's your problem?" Kuwabara growled, hands slamming down against the granite counter in anger. Andrew wheeled on him eyes narrowed and fist clenched.

"You know damn well what the fuck my problem is, Kazuma! Why the fuck would I want a demon in my damn home after that night we met! I don't care how innocent and human he looks. They are vicious killers! And I don't want to die just because you trust some demon!" he screamed, voice cracking as he stared up into those cold steel eyes. Andrew knew he was shaking, he knew should calm down, but how the fuck could he! Not with...with that thing standing there. "You of all people should know why I don't want a demon in my home." he whispered glaring down at his feet when he could no longer stand looking up.

Kuwabara sighed, shoulders slumping as he stared down at the man. He had nearly forgotten their first night. The night they met.

"Andrew," Kuwabara said, inhaling deeply. Arms gripped those thin shoulders tightly, but Kuwabara resisted the urge to hug him and comfort him.

"Andrew look at me," Kuwabara commanded firmly. At this moment, Hiei wasn't there and they weren't in the middle of breakfast. It wasn't morning and the sun wasn't shining bright in the sky. Right now it was cold and raining and Kuwabara was fighting the urge to kill and destroy everything around him. Resisting the temptation to shutdown and just act like an animal. An Animal that had to protect.

Green eyes met his, red and leaking water.

"I promised you that I wouldn't betray you, didn't I? No matter what! And I can promise you my life that Hiei is not like them-"

"You're lying! Kazuma, he could kill us at any turn!"

"And so could a human or a fucking bear! We could die today or in a few hours. We could die tomorrow while walking to school. Hell we can die in ten years or twenty. We could be murdered, but Andrew you need to understand that one doesn't make all! There are good people and bad people, no matter if they are demon or human. And Hiei is good. I can promise you that much!"

"But-"

"No! Andrew, I promised you, and I haven't broken it. Just...don't turn him away over what happened, give him the respect you would give a human." Kuwabara insisted, trying to communicate with only his eyes even though he was speaking.

Andrew abruptly pushed him away. Body shaking and lips quivering, his eyes squeezed shut; he let out a shaky breath before opening them again, before glancing at Hiei who looked more than awkward, standing there in a T-shirt with a plate full of food. Hiei met his stare for a glare.

...

"Kazuma...I ...I want...I just need some time, ok! I just didn't think that you would be a demon lover...I'm g-going to take a nap. I need to calm down. Your...friend can stay for...for now. But we will talk about this later, okay?"

"Yea Man," Kuwabara agreed rather reluctantly.

Andrew nodded stiffly, glancing at a glaring Hiei once more. Giving a shaky sigh and an even shakier wave he exited the kitchen. Seconds later, the soft padding of steps were heard.

Everything was silent for a few minutes as Kuwabara stared at the entryway and into the living room.

Hiei spoke first.

"I'm guessing, he doesn't like demons."

Kuwabara sighed, moving around the island until he was standing in front of Hiei. "Why must you always be so troublesome," he said with a small laugh. Sinking down to the floor, Kuwabara leaned against the island. Strange, he wasn't that much taller even though he was sitting down.

"That is not my concern," Hiei growled out sitting on the floor across from him, their legs tangling together. Hiei hissed slightly at the feeling of cold stone pressed against his body. Kuwabara noticed this and smiled.

" I guess I ruined breakfast, huh." he asked.

"I never said I wasn't going to continue eating, dumbass. I just assumed that humans like to talk about their problems instead of killing it out."

"Ah...Hiei are you growing a heart?" there was a tinge of affection and amusement in his tone.

"Hearts are unnecessary. Now you should talk so I can eat."

Kuwabara smiled at Hiei, the man staring into the distance of the entryway. Even when Hiei was being nice, he was being mean. It was so...Hiei.

"Nah...I don't have much to say about. But I do have something to ask; it's kind of strange..." Kuwabara trailed off, trying to find the right words.

"I'm pregnant," Hiei said. There wasn't anything more strange than that.

"I think we should have more sex."

...

"What?"

"You really are an idiot and a whore." Hiei growled, rolling his eyes.

"Wait, wait, what did you say!" Kuwabara yelled.

Hiei frowned, not really wanting to repeat it. "I'm not going to repeat myself. So listen up Idiot,

"I'm a Koorime. After our 200th birthday, we conceive a child. I'm pregnant. That's why I have no Ki; my smell is too strong, I attract too many demons. I ...unfortunately need you to be my dominant as the only human male that I can stand. I will need you for the next few months, until this girl is born and then I will have no use for you. You can tell your boyfriend that if it pleases him. But understand this, Kuwabara. This child is my top priority, nothing comes out of the sex that you give me. Other than pleasure. You'll have to understand that I may need you every day or once a week. I need my scent to be overpowered by yours. To put it simply, when I tell you to, I will need you to fuck me into submission.

It's for this girl, that's growing in my stomach that I need you to convince that blonde that you love to accept me. Just until this birth thing is over with." Hiei said, voice slowing down, not as rushed as it was in the beginning.

Hiei didn't worry often. The only times he could actually remember worrying about anything, was when a person he trusted was in danger. When Yukina was captured, he flipped out, wanting to tear apart the world just for her. When the Toushin had accepted his death for the second time. Hiei learned what it meant to feel hurt in such a way that his only option was to kill to relieve the pain. And of course there was the Fox, who at times seemed to harbor suicidal tendencies; ever since that match with Shigure. Hiei had to wonder, if Kurama valued his life at all.

But those worries were few and spaced out- and they normally turned out fine anyway. But, he glared out into the entryway. There was nothing stopping this from turning bad.

Kuwabara was an idiot, through it all. Had they still been a team, Hiei had always banked on Kuwabara dying first out of all of them. Although Yuusuke had proved him wrong, Hiei used to think that if they continued, Kuwabara would die.

Reason being. Kuwabara cared too much. He give his life energy just to make sure Yuusuke lived. Take a fatal blow for Kurama, even though his plants would protect. He would jump in front of a ball of fire just to drag Hiei to safety, even though Hiei was a fire demon. The idiot even agreed to sleep with Hiei, though the reason was vague he still accepted it. And Hiei wasn't doubtful that Kuwabara would also agree to this. Simply to help a young child grow and to make sure someone didn't die. If Kuwabara could even think of preventing a death, he would. And that made him the stupidest person alive.

But he was also what Hiei needed to make sure this child survived.

Their child.

So Hiei worried, because he needed. And Hiei never needed anyone to do anything for him. If Kuwabara rejected helping him now that the final peace had been added, Hiei didn't know what would happen. He could always go to Mukuro, but he would never make it through the Makai.

A large calloused hand, patting his stomach pulled him away from his thoughts.

Kuwabara looked down at the older man. In a way, it did make sense. Two months ago, Hiei had abs of steel and a body as hard as stone. But last night, Kuwabara wasn't so lost in his pleasure to fail to notice that Hiei wasn't as stone hard as he used to be or that he had suddenly lost his abs. But to think that Hiei had a baby in there. It was...kind of scary. He could only imagine how Hiei felt.

"So...you're not just fat," he confirmed.

The glare Hiei sent his way only caused him to smile. "Yea, yea, yea, you're not fat." Kuwabara grumbled, hand still on Hiei's stomach. It was kind of cute, in a way. Weird as hell, but Kuwabara could actually imagine a waddling Hiei a few weeks shy of popping out a kid. He probably would be fat by then, considering if he stayed around long enough for Kuwabara to fatten him.

_It's not like Mukuro won't come back for him. Hiei just needs me until she can safely move him into the Makai._ Kuwabara thought with a small smile. _And he said a little girl. I wonder...if it could be mine._ They did have sex and Kuwabara didn't actually carry condoms on him at the time. Could Hiei even conceive a baby from him or was it just something that a Koorime was forced to have. But Hiei would have told him, so it couldn't be his. With a soft sigh and another pat of his stomach, Kuwabara withdrew.

"Look Hiei, I don't really mind ya, know. If you need help, you can ask me. Just ...don't be a dick about it." with that Kuwabara stood. Leaving Hiei on the ground, because frankly he was hungry and this stomach wasn't going to feed itself. "And don't worry about Andy. He isn't a bad little dude. Besides, you two act the same, both get on my nerves."

"You say this like it's a bad thing." Hiei slowly stood, staring up at Kuwabara, he wasn't actually sure what to make of it. Was that a yes? Did people not say yes to these things anymore?

"It would be better if you take off my shirt," Kuwabara smirked, remembering to grab Andrew's food and to refrigerate it.

"I can't do that," Hiei said going about grabbing his plates of food. Thankfully it was still warm, otherwise, Hiei would have been angry. Cold food did not amuse fire demons.

"Why not?" Kuwabara asked, only half paying attention as he poured himself a glass of juice.

"I'll be naked without it,"

Correction, as he spilled himself a glass of juice.

Shit, Kuwabara muttered, setting does the pitcher and quickly cleaning up the spill. It was a moment before he could find the air to breath again. Damn Hiei...blunt till the end.

"Naked, you say." Kuwabara gulped. Calming his little dude down before Kuwabara could embarrass himself. Thank the guy that invented baggy pants.

"Of course, dumbass, most of my stuff is either torn or bloody and I didn't actually think you would accept so I brought nothing with me." Hiei sad as if it were just that simple.

"...You and Andrew really are alike." Kuwabara said after a moment of silence. Was rejection just so easy for them that it was acceptable? "You may be a dick with a major stick up your ass-

"I've only had you in my ass, Idiot." Hiei snorted. Picking up the sausage. Was it really supposed to be this big? They weren't this big when the Yukimura girl made them. Hesitantly he took a small lick...oh...well it tasted the same.

"Hey! Hey! Don't distract me!" Kuwabara yelled. The way Hiei was handling that sausage, LICKING it! It did everything for Kuwabara and helped nothing at all.

Hiei glanced at Kuwabara silently, before putting the sausage down. He was going to blame the hormones, because Hiei REALLY wanted to eat and that sausage had tasted so delicious.

"Anyway...now that we have nothing in our mouths and I swear Hiei, don't say anything! I just want to say that...it's kind of strange, you know, having a pregnant man living with me and give me about 3 hours. I promise I'll be freaking out, but I don't care. I promise I'll protect you and your daughter with my life." Kuwabara said, looking straight into Hiei's big bloody eyes as he said it. There was no way he wasn't going to let this little girl die, when he could stop it. He would be there to protect Hiei. If that was all Hiei wanted from him, then so be.

_I'll never get Hiei to be mine, but at least I can't be a better friend to him than I was over the years. And maybe, I can be someone his daughter will be proud to know."_

"Just promise me that you will make me her Uncle or something, ok," Kuwabara grinned, but on the inside he was pleading, begging for Hiei to say yes to that simple request.

Hiei was stunned, but he didn't let it show. Kuwabara didn't need to see the confusion he felt over feeling so light. Although, the Oaf, seemed to think that the child wasn't his. It was better this way. Kuwabara was only human, after all.

"As long as you don't infect her with your Stupid. Do as you please. Now, if you're done babbling, I'm going to eat my sausage and this doughy stuff and sweet liquid."

Kuwabara almost laughed, he didn't actually think that the Makai would have oranges or pancakes. Everyplace had pancakes!

"I have another sausage for ya, but you can only swallow it, if you get what I mean." Kuwabara chuckled, he was pretty horny today.

"I doubt I am capable of swallow a sausage like this. I may be a demon, Idiot, but I assure you that my mouth is not that big."

"Oh trust me, I know..."

There was something in Kuwabara's tone that made Hiei think that they were not talking about breakfast anymore.

* * *

><p>Hey you guys, so this is like 5,000 words or so. Lol, I know, freaking long, but I dislike writing anything less that 1,000, so you probably won't find a short story from me. But yea, this is chapter 8. So I wait like another month to push out a chapter you can't get mad ok, because I pulled out three. Love you guys.<p>

Oh to answer some questions.

**Fox, when someone breaks into your house, I doubt you're going to worry about what they call you.**

Lexi Ann, I have no clue if you're fox, but mm, not really.


	9. Death

Hey you guys.

Long time no see. I have been working doubles and stuff and I caught a cold so I am a little exhausted and stuff and on top of that my tooth hurt.. So I feel like I've been beat up. Anyways, um this should be the only time I say this. But..please read and review. Have a happy holidays.

Chapter 9 and what use to be ten. now combined.

* * *

><p>Kurama was up, pacing the one bedroom hotel room that he and Yuusuke shared at the moment. It was completely practical. One never knew what could happen when visiting an unknown territory. Especially with a king that had no body guards.<p>

Kurama looked at Yuusuke's sleeping form. Taking in the soft features of his face, Kurama smiled. This was one of the strongest beings in the world.

And he has everything to lose, Kurama thought. Reaching up to twirl his long red hair in his fingers; he paced the room some more.

Kurama was worried. That much was obvious.

The clock showed midnight when he first woke up, his skin alight in cold sweat. Kurama had reached out for Yuusuke, unconsciously, listening for the deep unnecessary breaths that Yuusuke seemed prone to taking.

At least he was alive. Kurama thought with a happy smile.

Kurama had been dreaming of better times. Each time was worse than the last. And the first time had nearly torn him to pieces.

"Oh Hana," Kurama mumbled, pulling away the curtain to stare out at the bright moon above him. Over 2,000 years had passed and yet his heart still ached for those pink eyes and that sweet smile.

Yoko, don't fuss, we'll just go in and get whatever it is that you wanted and then we can leave.

...Sir, shouldn't we burn the body.

Get the hell out. I will do what I please with this body and none of you wretched fools will say otherwise!

Man...I can't believe Hana was killed. I heard both eyes were shot out.

I wonder how Yoko is taking this. He refuses to get rid of the body.

The night was the best time of the day. In those days, everything happened in the night. Kurama remembered the chance encounter he had with the Koorime. It was on a night similar to this, so quiet that trouble just had to be brewing. Kurama just had to be moving, stealing, finding treasures that other people overlooked. Finding a lover that would have died had Kurama not have come.

Kurama saw nothing spectacular in the American sky, only the vast canvas of stars that painted the night air. Stars that only his eyes could see, because humans had polluted this land. But even though the city was covered in a thin veil of smog, Kurama could clearly see the galaxies that humans could only see with a telescope. It was a beauty that had grown bland in the last 2,000 years.

I wonder, Hana, if you're on another planet far away. And if so, is Kuronue with you? I wonder if you two will meet and fall in love. Forgetting the betrayal I've given to you.

Even though he loved the night, tonight was not a good one for Kurama. Turning away from the window he looked back at Yuusuke's sleeping form. Years ago, he had decided that this young man wasn't worth losing. In his entire life Kurama was faced with the regret of losing another. First it was Hana and then he was faced with having to leave Yomi. And at last it was Kuronue, whose death was fresh in his mind.

In retrospect, Yomi's death was necessary, he had gotten too many of his men killed because he was too impatient to plan or just wait for the right moment. Honestly, Yoko Kurama had grown disinterested in the beautiful purple eyed man after having to save him so many times. If Yoko had thought anyone had needed to die, it was him.

And now Yomi was one of the most powerful demons in the world with a son that would soon surpass him.

Oh the irony.

Kuronue's death could have been avoided, but after years of being plagued with regret, Kurama realized that Kuronue's death was Kuronue's fault. To go back and retrieve a gem only to die moments later for it. That was beyond Kurama's control. There was nothing that could be done to save Kuronue.

But Kurama still felt guilty.

And there was Maya, his short time girlfriend with psychic abilities that could have made her great. Kurama was glad that ended before anything could come out of it.

When it came to people he cared for, bad luck always followed him. People died or were badly hurt and Kurama always felt the stabbing pain of regret and sadness.

It is necessary to be alone. He had thought this for a long time, he was over 3,000 years old, keeping others at a distance had always been the best choice of action. If he was alone then he could continue on without the need for contact and would never have to face the pain he had faced with Hana.

But that was better said than done. Trying to go through with it was the hard part. Even though Yoko Kurama had followers, he kept them at a distance. They were necessary for him to steal and the occasional partner for bed, but they were not needed for friendship.

Yomi had managed to slip through and disappoint him. Kuronue had hurt him and made him remember. His mother was the first person he wanted in a way that wasn't for his bed. She loved him no matter what, taking his mean words for what only she could have known they were.

In short, Kurama loved that woman with every fiber of his being. He would throw his life away to insist that she breathed another breath. There was no other word to describe what he felt for this woman. This frail human woman who could die with a blink of the eye.

He treasured her.

But along the way he met others, Hiei, his silent friend who was as emotionally scarred as Kurama himself.

And now he's pregnant. Kurama chuckled; he could hardly see Hiei pushing out a bundle, much less knowing how to feed it. I wonder if he will breast feed. Kurama thought. That would make his life. It was such a domestic thing for a swordsman to do.

Kurama had adored the thought of living alone with just his mother and occasionally Hiei, but now he found that Yuusuke wasn't going to let him get away with that dream.

Kurama turned away, realizing he had been staring at the man for too long. But Yuusuke was immune to it, only shifting slightly as he slept on.

Kurama was worried. In a few hours, he was going to be in charge with speaking with the Americans and their reporters, going over the issues of demon society. He would have to come up with a simple speech to persuade these people to allow demons to enter the gates that bordered America.

In all honesty, Kurama did not want this to turn out well. If the U.S allowed demons to pass through, who knew what would come of it. Humans were not the nicest of beings. If it wasn't for the fact that it was only one species vying for the top off the food chain, they would have been as bereft as the Makai.

Kurama could see the deaths and the wars that would start out. Humans were always looking to control. Most demons were always looking for something better. But Kurama knew that money matters and a demon would do anything for money. So many factors; drug cartel using powerful demons to push drugs across the border, nations wanting to dispose of stronger demons or use them for violence.

Humans really were sick beings. And they were not beneficial to the expansion of demon society.

Yuusuke and many others were too young to understand this. Being over 3,000 years he had watched humans come from their religious suppression and turn into beings on the fence between science and religion. Their greed never left them and it was sickening to watch them destroy each other.

Kurama had always wondered how one man could attempt genocide on a group of people and another could give the order to bomb the innocent.

Add demons among that mix and it could lead to terrifying consequences.

But...maybe this dream that some of these powerful demons had could actually be true. Maybe they could persuade the human world to accept them.

But that feat could not be done with just words alone. So how could it be done?

Kurama still hadn't figured that out when the morning had come.

* * *

><p>Dressed in a pale grey suit with his hair pulled back in a braid, he knew that these businessmen and reporters weren't just staring because he was a powerful demon. Beauty always won out when it came to men.<p>

Kurama smirked as Yuusuke came down the hall. The raven had his hair slicked back and his expensive black suit was unbuttoned. It was hardly a suit for business, but Kurama had always thought Yuusuke looked good in black so he had chosen it and forced the Toushin to wear it. Eyes the color of crushed velvet focused only on him, shining with a fire of one so free, Kurama would have laughed at Yuusuke's beautiful face. Eyes shifted from him to the Toushin. Yuusuke was so powerful, he sucked at hiding it and if these men weren't staring at him in lust then they were looking on in fear. After all, this was one of the Kings of the Makai; they had every reason to fear him.

Indeed, Kurama would have laughed, but his joy died at the sight of none other than Yomi and Shura coming around the corner that Yuusuke had just come around.

What the hell were they doing here?

Shura hadn't gotten any taller but was dressed nicely in a tux that was ruffled similar to Yuusuke's. The two must have been fighting at some point, because Shura was talking animatedly and punching the air while Yuusuke nodded and made random hand gestures.

Not so scary at the moment but that was beside the point.

What was Yomi doing here?

"Ah, Kurama, it's good to see you." Yomi spoke, taking to standing in front of the red head. "I've always hated that phrase."

Kurama wasn't really complaining.

"Hello Yomi, I can understand that. But it is good to see you as well. How long has it been since the tournament?"

"Mm...about 10 months," Yomi chuckled, reaching to run his fingers through Kurama's. Kurama grabbed his hand at the last moment, calmly pushing it away. Yomi smiled down at him, he could feel the way Kurama's heartbeat quickened in the one moment before calming.

"But that's actually what brings me here. I want to hear from your own words, Kurama. Just what the hell do you and that boy think you're doing? Trying to open the walls of Makai to the west. Just because that body is human Kurama does not mean Yoko is. You've seen these humans grow into what they are now. Do you know how much blood will be shed if you go through with this?" Yomi hissed, his words fast and low. No human device would be able to understand the old dialect of Japan.

Kurama could have hugged Yomi. At least someone understood. But understanding didn't change a thing. When it came to the wants of the world, logic was unnecessary

"Yomi, I have considered this, but the decision to do this wasn't my choice. While Enki is on leave and Yuusuke taking his place for the moment, both men came up with this and had their own advisors look into this. I am your advisor Yomi. I had no right to put in my logic on what's good and not good for demon world. I-"

"As a cunning genius, you can do whatever you want," Yomi countered.

Kurama said nothing for a moment. Yomi was right. Kurama couldn't deny that he could have intervened and persuaded Yuusuke and Enki to reconsider their decision. But the gates dividing Japan and the Makai were down.

"The gates of Japan have been down for months now with no problems. The Japanese government acknowledges the existence of demons. They have laid out their laws on what demons can and cannot do in their country and put in precautions to make sure the people remain safe. I admire them, but I doubt the west will be so accepting. The decision was made before I was notified of it. Had Yuusuke not have asked me to come along, then I would have learned later. We should both be glad we learned of this now before this meeting even happened."

"Oh really Kurama, well, this abomination is going to start in ten minutes. And yet here you are letting human men ogle you to death," Yomi countered, a small frown marring his face. With his yes forever closed, it was hard to tell what emotion the taller demon was trying to convey.

But frankly it didn't matter. Did that fool imply that Kurama was letting a bunch of men stare at him?

"Oh shut it, Yomi! I've been waiting for Yuusuke to return from the fucking BATHROOM! And now when he finally comes back; you're here. What the fuck are you doing here!" Kurama hissed shoving the blind man away from him. Yomi's stance changed as quick as lightening and Kurama had already drawn his rose. To any passerby, it would looked like Yomi had given Kurama a rose that Kurama was prepared to shove down his throat .

Eh...not far from the truth.

"Don't you touch my daddy!"

"Woah! Kid, don't go punching holes in peoples' heads!"

"Shura, what are you doing!"

"Shura don't you dare!"

Several things happened in the time span of 10 seconds. Shura and Yuusuke had stopped to stare at Yomi and Kurama but then Kurama got angry and pushed Yomi and drew out his rose. Shura freaked out and attacked Kurama, trying to punch the red into the stone wall, but Kurama had blocked with his rose just as Yuusuke grabbed him. Yomi, who was also trying to restrain Shura, ended up punching Yuusuke in the head. This led to Yuusuke dropping Shura- who was pulling Kurama's hair.

Somewhere along the way, Kurama tripped and tumbled on Shura into Yuusuke and as good at fighting as Yomi was. It's really hard to dodge three people falling on you.

They must have looked like fools. Of course the Eastern hemisphere is a little strange. Maybe falling on each other and kung fu fighting was their way of saying hello.

Hopefully.

All men and boy laid there for a few moments. Kurama's head was cradled in Yomi's chest with Shura laying on the back of Kurama's neck- on purpose- and Yuusuke lying under them all.

"Well you guys," Yuusuke said pushing Shura's foot from off his head. "I just want to know one thing."

"And what would that be Yuusuke," Kurama groaned, lifting his head from Yomi's chest.

"Do you really call him 'Daddy', Shura?"

* * *

><p>Hiei shifted around sleepily. For some reason he just couldn't get comfortable. It was almost unheard of to be uncomfortable when sleeping with Kuwabara. For some reason the man was just so warm, it was hard not to curl up next him.<p>

"Mm…Hiei," Kuwabara groaned, large hands pulling the smaller demon closer.

"What is it, Oaf," Hiei rumbled, trying not to open his eyes. If he did, he would see those large hands resting on his growing stomach. The way his thumbs brushed against his belly or cupped the slight bulge; it was incredibly endearing.

Hiei hated it.

"Don't be like that, Shrimp," Kuwabara mumbled. All of a sudden his hand begins to drift lower, pulling up the large shirt that covered him. Hiei could have rolled his eyes at the large hand closing over him. Who was the one that needed attention again?

"And just what do you think you're doing?" Hiei hissed, leaning into the lazy strokes, mildly impressed that it didn't take long for his dick to harden. What could he say? The idiot had that magic touch.

Kuwabara chuckled, deep and breathy as he worked to remove Hiei's shirt. The smaller demon slipped out of the large garment easily.

We need to go shopping one of these days. Kuwabara idly thought. Keeping a slow pace, Kuwabara looked at the older man below him. Was it possible to like something so much that you never wanted them to go?

That's how Kuwabara felt for this past month. Ever since Hiei had told Kuwabara that he needed sex to help his sex demon babies survive, the two had…well to be frank, been going at it like rabbits. Hiei seemed to have no shame in bottoming for Kuwabara, saying that it was much easier to let Kuwabara do all the work, though Kuwabara suspected that Hiei just liked to be fucked.

Oh well, he wasn't complaining.

"Just having a little fun," he muttered, dragging his hand along Hiei's side- right along the ribs- watching with satisfaction as Hiei shuddered at the touch. The red eyed man shifted again. Turning on his back, Hiei faced Kuwabara. His lips were parted and his cheeks were flushed as he stared up at Kuwabara with glazed eyes.

"Fuck me," Hiei ordered, parting his legs and pulling Kuwabara between them. Kuwabara flushed a bright red, stopping mid stroke to pull off his boxers. Pulling away, Kuwabara fumbled around on the bed frantically flipping across pillows before finally shouting a cry of victory.

Hiei looked on curiously, propped up by his elbows as he took in the rippling muscles in the human's back. Hiei admired the way the muscles moved like water under the skin. The rays of sunlight that faded into the room created a shine around the man that Hiei found captivating.

That was until Kuwabara thrust a bottle of lube in his face.

"So I can slide right in," Kuwabara tittered rubbing the back of his unstyled head.

This time Hiei did roll his eyes. Falling back on the pillows, Hiei sighed. Kuwabara really was an idiot sometimes.

"As if you could just slide right in," Hiei muttered, more to himself than anyone else. It wasn't until Kuwabara laughed again did he realize that the man had heard him.

"Yea, you're right," Kuwabara said, sliding back to Hiei until he was leaning over the small demon. Grabbing a few pillows, Kuwabara positioned them under Hiei, laughing at the way the man moved to let the pillows be placed -one hand on his belly and the other on his cock. How he managed to move so easily was beyond Kuwabara.

"Of course I am," Hiei bragged, cocking a brow and daring the man to prove him wrong.

Kuwabara shrugged, letting Hiei get comfortable, before popping open the bottle of lube and pouring it generously over his fingers.

"Yea, you're just…" Kuwabara paused, closing the cap; he leaned fully over Hiei to look him in the eyes. Hiei stared up at him, his red eyes huge and curious. Kuwabara smiled at the way Hiei's hand lightly gripped his arm in anticipation. "Too tight." And with that he pushed two fingers in the demon.

Hiei hissed, eyes blinking rapidly against the pain, Kuwabara winced as that small hand tightened its grip on his arm. Hiei was a powerful demon after all, but he shrugged it off. Within a second, the hand loosened and Hiei relaxed into the intrusion.

"I'm not like you humans," Hiei rasped, taking harsh tugs of his cock, stroking in time with Kuwabara's thrusts. Biting his lips, Hiei looked away towards the closest wall. "I can handle pain."

"Oh really," Kuwabara asked, groaning low in his throat as he watched Hiei unravel beneath him until finally the man looked away. Curling his fingers, Kuwabara moved to sit on his legs, instead of lying beside him. Hiei groaned softly, in a struggle with whether he should spread his legs and welcome those thick fingers or close them and stave off this feeling. Hiei's decision was taken away from him as Kuwabara seized his legs and spread them apart to rest between them- all the while adding that third finger that had the fire demon keening all over.

Propping his arm above Hiei's head, Kuwabara ran his fingers through the spiky hair while lazily curling his fingers with each stroke. His eyes never strayed far from Hiei's face. He really did make the best faces. His face flushed a bright pink and his lips were tinged red from biting them. Hiei's eyes would dart from the wall to stare up at him with an innocence that Kuwabara didn't know he possessed. His lips would tremble every time he looked at Kuwabara, almost as if he wanted to pout but was too proud and just bit his lips instead. Kuwabara smiled, leaning down to nibble on a pointed ear.

Hiei gasped, hand flying to hold Kuwabara' shoulders in place as the man continued to bite and lick. He never knew he could be so responsive. A shudder passed through Hiei as Kuwabara pressed himself flush against his body and groaned against the thick fingers thrusting into him. A part of him wanted to be entered and filled right now, but the other part knew to just wait until Kuwabara was finished.

Hiei hadn't felt pain like that since fighting Mukuro in the demon tournament.

It would suffice to say that the Oaf was bigger than the average human.

At 8 inches and the thickness of a water bottle, Hiei wasn't sure how he got it all to fit in him. Every single time, it felt like something was trying to rip him in two. The first few tries had left the fire demon sore for days, but after a month of trying and the brilliant discovery that lube was ten times better than lotion, taking such a…thing had become easier.

It didn't mean Hiei was stupid enough to just hop on it all willy nilly. He had more class than that.

….Most of the time anyway.

"You ready?" Kuwabara asked, grabbing the bottle of lube and spreading it over his weeping cock. Grey eyes looked down into red orbs, waiting for that confirmation to go ahead. He knew from enough experience and pain that just going ahead and pushing it in was not a good thing. And in all honesty, it was Hiei's call.

And then Hiei looked away.

The first push was always the same. No matter how much lube was used, there was still that intake of breath and that little moan of pain that escaped Hiei at taking something so large. The pain didn't compare to the first night but it still shook him every time they did it.

Hiei could only imagine how their first time was spent. The soreness he felt in that morning was nothing he had felt since he had tamed the dragon residing in his arm. And that had been unbearable.

But - and Hiei never wanted to admit this- as soon as Kuwabara's arms wrapped around him and those strong hands threaded their way through his hair, the pain began to ebb away.

Hiei groaned feeling his legs go lax as Kuwabara carefully pulled out, only to slam back in seconds later. Biting back a moan, Hiei could do nothing but writhe spinelessly as Kuwabara slammed into him over and over and over again. Creating a fast hard rhythm - stopping only to grind his hips into Hiei's dripping cock. Kuwabara groaned loudly, pulling away from the fire demon. Kuwabara smirked at the dazed and confused look Hiei was giving him. The small whimper didn't escape him; apparently Hiei didn't like to stop. Oh well.

"Let's try something new," Kuwabara suggested, taking both of Hiei's legs. When he received a shuddering nod Kuwabara pushed the fire demon's jelly-like legs as close to his chest as possible. When he felt that the demon was nice and folded, Kuwabara repositioned himself. With one hand gripping the headboard, Kuwabara used the other to grasp Hiei's untouched member.

"If you don't like it, just tell me," warned Kuwabara. With no protest from the fire demon, Kuwabara pushed inside. Oh sweet doughnuts, this felt amazing.

"Oh FUCK!"

Hiei's scream was followed by a choked moan. Kuwabara's thickness throbbing inside of him at this new angle had him seeing stars. That bundle of nerves inside him felt undone as the head rubbed unmercifully against it. Taking his entire world and tossing it around the room, Hiei was shaking and twitching at the slighting movement. The lightest touch to his dick would send him spasms against the unyielding hard body above him. It felt as if Kuwabara had got longer and thicker and his hands had gotten rougher. Whatever it was, Hiei craved more.

Throwing his head back into the soft pillows below, he cried out.

"Kuwabara stop it!"

Immediately, Kuwabara halted, panting heavily against his partner. Had it just have been a few more minutes and Hiei wouldn't have needed to stop him. God damn it, it was like the Koorime was clenching against him on purpose. It was ripples being sent from dick to every other part of his body. Damn it! He was so close.

"What's wrong? You didn't like it?" Kuwabara asked, wiping the sweat from his brow and pushing his ungelled hair from his face. He debated on whether or not he should pull out of the demon, but decided that maybe Hiei just wasn't interested in this position. He had to be.

It took Hiei a moment to respond and Kuwabara a moment longer to figure out what it meant.

"On the wall," Hiei ordered, pushing the red head away and pointing to the wall behind them.

And that was how they ended up; Hiei pressed against the wall with the only thing keeping him up was Kuwabara. His body folded neatly in half, his small feet barely reaching where Kuwabara's should and Kuwabara pounding into him with proud abandon.

"You're naughty, Hiei," Kuwabara groaned as Hiei thrashed against him, boneless and tense. His red eyes held a dazed tint to it and his body was completely flushed with the only thing redder than his skin was his lips due to the excessive biting. Kuwabara yearned to taste those swelling lips, to fill them pressed against his as Kuwabara fully ravage the demon.

Sadly, they were off limits.

Hiei's only reply was to moan, his head lolling from side to side. He had tried keeping eye contact with the man inside of him but it was impossible to keep focus when he was so close. Hiei had a thing for touching himself when being filled with Kuwabara's cock. His own hand stroking himself in time with the red head's hard thrust. His other hand was busy with his chest, flicking and pinching the hardened nubs until they were too sensitive to touch. Now if only his dick felt the same way.

Hiei was coming before he even knew what was happening, with a surprised cry he felt his hot seed spilling over his hands. The cock inside of him pounded into those bundles of nerves, milking him of every last drop.

Kuwabara hissed at the hot seed spilling onto his chest. Hiei really was a fire demon after all. It was a good thing too, because Kuwabara didn't think he could last much longer. In a few short, stuttering thrusts later, Kuwabara was losing himself inside of the Hiei's warm cavern.

The two stayed like that for a few minutes longer, both catching their breath.

"Take me to the bed, Idiot," Hiei growled out, although, after that, it was more like a purr. Kuwabara just laughed at the tiny demon. Carrying his lax partner to the bed, Kuwabara set him down comfortably before climbing in bed with him. Pulling the covers above them, Kuwabara pulled the small demon into him. Allowing the spiky haired man to use him as an extra mattress, they were sticky with cum and sweat and Hiei probably wasn't going to be able to walk for a while. None of that mattered because at the end of the day, all was right in their world.

And it was Andrew's turn to do the laundry anyway.

* * *

><p>"What the hell do you mean, Kazuma?" Andrew whispered, rubbing his eyes as Kuwabara walked past him with a suitcase in his hand. It was a fairly large suitcase and it was probably packed to the brim with clothes. But why did Kuwabara have that in the first place and why was he trying to leave at 4 in the morning?<p>

"I told you, I gotta go take care of some business. I'll be back in a few days," Kuwabara whispered, clearly annoyed at having to repeat himself. Looking at his watch, he growled. He needed to hurry up and get going before that damn fire demon woke up and prevented him from leaving.

"Why aren't you taking Hiei with you," Andrew asked, clearly confused but too sleepy to do more than question.

"He'll be fine on his own for a bit," Kuwabara offered nothing more. Grabbing his coat of the coat rack, he quickly pulled on his shoes. "Andy, go back to sleep, ok?" Kuwabara suggested to the blonde, to which the blonde just nodded and turned back towards the stairs. There was no point in wasting precious sleep time, questioning Kuwabara when he obviously didn't want to be questioned.

"Kazuma," Andrew called right when Kuwabara was closing the door on him. The ginger paused, turning back to look at this smaller man. He wasn't as small as Hiei but he was small nonetheless.

"Yea," Kazuma asked. The blonde shrugged, silence reigning for a few moments longer as it looked like the blonde wanted nothing more than to sleep.

"You're…gonna come back, right?" Andrew asked -green eyes infinitely darker in the moonlight.

"Maybe," was all Kuwabara said just before he closed the door.

End.

Well that was chapter ten and nine. I am about to finish doing my hair and then head to starbucks. I have work tomorrow and I work in a fashion accessory to. I could kill myself from all the "Customers" that come in there.


	10. Untitled for Epicness

Ya so about 30 or so days ago I said it would tak a month to update. I kind of wasn't lying.

But here it is, it isn't ten thousand words but I think will do at about 6500 words.

Thinking about creating another story. Anyone like...Harry Potter

Mmk...so here's the chapter.

Btw it's the new chapter 10 ok. The original chapter tin was combined with chapter nine. It seemed better.

Ok here you go.

* * *

><p>Chapter 10: Untitled for Epicness.<p>

When Hiei woke up that morning it was to an empty bed. The covers a tad bit colder than usual. Blinking open weary red eyes, he saw nothing but messy covers. Right where Kuwabara was supposed to be.

Sitting up from the bed, the fire demon stared at the empty bed with blank eyes.

He must be at school, was his first thought, so with a tired yawn, Hiei crawled out of bed and went to take a shower.

Turning on the water Hiei slipped out of the over sized t shirt that covered him and stepped gingerly into the blistering cold stream. He let out a relaxed breath as the stream covered him.

Ah, nothing like a cold shower to calm the stomach.

Grabbing the bar of soap and a washcloth, Hiei took care to cleanse himself of all the sweat and other fluids from the night before. Hiei laughed quietly to himself at the thought of yesterday. Normally he would have never gone two rounds like that in one day, but the in the night he had felt his body warm up and tighten, the soft tingling feeling that had become familiar to him was sinking in. Last night he needed Kuwabara more than he ever felt was possible. But he wasn't the only one that was taken that night.

Hiei frowned, his hand idly resting on the odd mark that had formed above his crotch. It was a few days old and a little darker than Hiei's skin. Although it looked like a bruise, it didn't hurt and it didn't fade. It was a strange sight, and it freaked Kuwabara out for hours on end when he first took notice of it.

But Hiei wasn't concerned. As long as his daughter was okay then Hiei couldn't care less about the odd mark.

Lightly washing over the slight bulge Hiei was a little embarrassed to say that this, but it couldn't be helped. He was pretty much sure he had a fetish of some sort because he just could not stop touching that bulge.

Especially when he was taking a cold shower.

It had started off with just a simple hand gliding over the soft but taut flesh and then it had turned to poking his stomach. Now Hiei had actually taken to cradling the small bulge. His claws scratching under it and rubbing the top of it. It drove his senses absolutely insane and he could almost see the child- though it probably looked like a beast or something so early on- smiling at him. Eyes bright and happy and hoping for its mama to keep cuddling her.

Yea, Hiei was fairly sure that this being would probably call him that. Especially when he explained to her later on in her life that he was the one to give birth to her. Although he had high hopes of his little girl just calling him daddy or father. He knew that Yuusuke and Mukuro would not allow him that delicacy.

Rinsing himself of suds and dirt, Hiei plugged the tub and switched the stream to something closer to hot but not really and let the tub fill up as he stood under the stream. The Yukimura girl was only half correct, although his hair did fall flat when he bathed it was naturally spiky. No type of products were used. It just stayed like that for some odd reason. But as Hiei sat down to lay his back against the wall of the large tub, he felt his hair beginning to fall flat against his head.

Grabbing the bubble bath liquid that Kuwabara bought, Hiei poured a generous amount into the tub and let the suds cover him.

This was what he did most days when Kuwabara and the blonde were off at their university. Even if he did wake up only minutes earlier, Hiei always found himself taking a nap in the bubble bath liquid that the Oaf provided. As a fire demon, even as he slept the water remained at its temperature. Which was what Hiei enjoyed the most. Turning off the faucet, Hiei leaned back, resting his head on the pristine tiles and instantly fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Andy groaned, unlocking the door to his home. This is why he hated Sundays, grocery shopping was such a pain to deal with. Especially now that Kuwabara was gone. He hadn't realized until he was walking out of the store with his buggy that he would have to carry all of this by himself. But it wasn't like he could just take it all back. So with an annoyed sigh, Andy carried the bags all the way home. Thankfully he hadn't bought nearly as much as he usually did.<p>

It was a process putting away all the food that he had bought, his limbs ached and all he wanted right now was a warm bath and probably a long nap. Possibly even sleep the day away.

But he had to make dinner tonight for him and that...guy, so Andrew doubted he wouldn't get anything longer than an hour of sleep today.

Grumbling softly to himself as he put away the last of the fruits and vegetables, Andrew wondered where the hell Kuwabara went running off to and better yet, he had better have told that demon he's sleeping with about it. Otherwise Andrew would have to kill the sunovabitch.

It still pissed him off to see that demon there. Walking down HIS hallway like he owned the place. Ignoring Andrew and being mean to Kuwabara for absolutely no reason. And for Kuwabara to just take that. It was ridiculous. Well... Andrew thought with a wry grin. At least Kuwabara shows him who's boss at the end of the night.

Because everybody and their grandma could hear Hiei crying in the middle of the night.

Maybe it was just because that guy was pregnant that Kuwabara let him yell at him, but what type of friends were they if that was the relationship they had?

And furthermore, was he even pregnant? It is a boy after all! Or did demons have very loose terms on what's a female and what's a male. Honestly they really should try to work on that if that they ever wanted to get humans to trust them.

Of course...Andrew would never trust a demon, no matter what Kuwabara said. And this Hiei character wasn't helping to change his mind either.

Walking up the staircase and rubbing his sore shoulders, Andrew sighed. There wasn't much he could do about the guy. It wasn't like he wanted to kick the guy out, not after he came in all bloody and bruised all those nights ago. The little guy looked like he had taken on an army. His clothes were not salvageable although he forced Kazuma to keep his cloak. So Andrew hadn't thrown the tattered thing away. Even though it was ripped apart. Whatever the guy had faced really tried to beat the hell out of him. And although Andrew really just wanted to send the guy packing, he really couldn't send him out there.

"Alright, I'll take a shower first and then a nap and at 4 or 5 I'll go ahead and make dinner. I hope that little bastard likes Basa," Andrew told himself as he tossed his jacket and shirt onto the bed. Moving to his dresser, he grabbed a simple pair of sweats and a t-shirt, which he also tossed onto his bed. Before heading to the bathroom, he kind of wanted to take a soak or nap in the tub and he didn't really feel like going downstairs to the master bedroom.

Opening the door, Andrew was assaulted with foggy warm air and the smell of perfume. For a moment he panicked, thinking an intruder had dared to use his shower, but when he looked down into the unclosed shower curtain and into the tub, Andrew was shocked to see the demon lying there, hair felt and covered in bubbles.

Was that fucker taking a nap?

No fair! That was his idea.

Glaring down at the demon, Andrew quietly closed the door behind him. He might as well wake the guy up. Although to be honest, he didn't want to touch him. He was under the impression that the demon liked to hit when woken.

Taking his chances, Andrew sat gingerly atop of the edge of the tub. Glancing down at the fire demon who had to have been sleeping for a few hours now, he looked like a prune.

Strange, Andrew thought to himself as he stared down at the unaware demon. In the warm mist, with his hair flat like that, he could kind of be mistaken for a woman. A very creepy woman with a weird scar on her forehead, but a pretty one nonetheless.

...Maybe it was a woman that just sounded like a man.

Curiously eying the demon, Andrew's hand drifted out towards the suds. He knew that the demon wasn't really tall. But he imagined that he was at least proportionate. So with steady hands, Andrew was determined to check. Who knew, maybe human woman were considered men in demon world and vice versa.

Just as he was about to push aside the bubbles, Andrew paused, looking back at the demon's face. Was...was that scar...opening?

GROSS!

He was too frozen at the sight of skin opening for no apparent reason to move away.

It wasn't until he came face to face with a gigantic purple eye that he actually lost it.

Or should he say eye to eye?

Oh Whatever! That thing was looking at him! Jumping up from his seat, Andrew stared on in disbelief as the purple eye followed his movements.

If he wasn't panicking so much he would have noticed Hiei's breath hitch and his nose wrinkle in annoyance.

Didn't really matter now that red eyes also staring at him.

Ok so this was getting kind of creepy.

"Explain to me," Hiei grumbled, standing up from the tub that was just so relaxing to stare at the blonde.

"What?" Andrew answered dumbly, surprised as he was to noticed that Hiei was indeed a man and that he most likely was a pregnant man at that, he still managed to speak.

But boy was that kid hung.

"What the hell are you doing in here?" Hiei asked stepping out of the tub with graceful caution and moving closer to the man who stood still in the middle of the bathroom.

Andrew snapped out of it, locking a glare with Hiei as the demon moved around him to grab a towel.

"Because it's my god damn bathroom, that's why." he snapped. The nerve of this man, actually questioning him in his own home.

"And you were trying to get a look at my penis why?" Hiei asked running the towel through his hair, not bothering to cover himself from the blonde man.

Rather than lie, Andrew just arched a brow. "Isn't it obvious. I wanted to see if you were a man," he said as if that made everything right. When in retrospect, he kind of looked like a pervert.

But let's not go into technicalities now.

Andrew found himself on the other side of a long blank look from the short demon. Before finally the demon turned away as if what he was staring at wasn't even important.

"You're kind of stupid, but the pretty ones usually are." Hiei said with a shake of his head, before finally wrapping the towel around his body. Exiting the bathroom, he takes one last glance at the man.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean," Andrew barked, following the man down the hallway and into Kuwabara's room.

"It means that for a pretty man, you are pretty stupid as well. No wonder you and Kuwabara are in a pod, isn't that what you humans call it?" Hiei asked, dropping the towel on the floor. Hiei rifled through the dresser to pull out some trousers, which he had to tie around himself, even though they still slipped off his waist, along with a large t shirt which was probably a small on the Oaf.

Andrew had the decency to look away - a small flush tinting his cheeks an undignified pink. Looking at the fire demon dress himself in ridiculously oversized clothes was one thing. Watching said demon climb in bed and stare at him with unblinking eyes was another story entirely. Located on page 35...just in case anyone was wondering.

"Do you need clothes," Andrew asked, because no self-respecting person would wear something three times too big unless they really didn't have anything else to wear.

"No these fit perfectly," Hiei drawled getting into a comfy position which involved a few pillows, a remote and laying down on his belly.. It was almost 3 o clock. Shifting into a position where his penis wasn't being completely smashed, Hiei fixed the human with a long drawn out stare.

"The last time I ever think of being nice to a good for nothing demon," Andrew growled out. Running his hands through his hair he shook his head. Counting to 7 he glanced down at the demon, who was staring at him rather impatiently.

"What?" he asked.

Andrew briefly wondered why he was standing inside Kuwabara's room allowing himself to be degraded in such a fashion. The stupid brat had no tact and no class at all, but he was the fool standing there.

And the sickening idiot just kept staring at him.

"Forget this. I'm going to take a nap," he muttered slowly exiting the room.

As soon as he was gone, Hiei turned on the large flat screen that awaited him. Ah yes, there was nothing like watching " A Pretty Penny. Sondra and Manni's tale" to brighten up his day.

Andrew smiled as the timer went off seconds before he opened the oven. He had already made the rice and cut the vegetables. All that was necessary was to put it all together.

Hiei sat in the living room staring out the windows at nothing in particular. This house was surrounded by trees. And even with his eyesight, he couldn't see past the thickets of the rustling green leaves.

But...Hiei wasn't really staring at the trees. He was waiting to see Kuwabara come up that pathway that led to the front porch like the Idiot always did when coming home from his football practice and whatever else it was that he did.

However, there was nothing there, only the rustling trees. There was no mane of orange hair or the idle grey eyes that saw him sitting on the sofa to surprise Hiei and for the first time in a long while, Hiei was left utterly confused.

"Hey," Andrew said coming to lean against the entryway. A fine eyebrow arched as he watched the demon sit on his sofa and stare out of the window.

Andrew had no interest in talking with the demon, but the frown that marred his face was enough to make him reconsider.

"I made dinner," Andrew tried, letting the awkwardness prevail for a few moments as he waited for the demon to speak.

It took awhile but finally the demon glanced at him.

"Did that Idiot say something to you today before he left for class?" he asked, resting his head back against the sofa.

Andrew paled, cursing Kazuma for leaving him to deal with this.

"There was no school today," Andrew told him. Looking down at the ground, he missed Hiei's jerky nod.

"I see," Hiei mumbled, his frown growing deeper as a hard cold glare settled over his features.

All the while Andrew was left standing there. A feeling of dread washed over him.

* * *

><p>"Yuusuke, please talk to me," Kurama begged from the other side of the bathroom door. After their little stumble, Kurama was forced to tell Yuusuke why he and Yomi were arguing in the first place. Brown orbs stared up at him with an unreadable expression before Yuusuke glared at Kurama and trudged off to the bathroom where he's remained for the past five minutes.<p>

"Yuusuke, be reasonable. You know I can break down this door if necessary," Kurama yelled, hoping he wouldn't have to. He was already causing unnecessary attention to himself for talking to a door. He wasn't looking to add on to that.

"Kurama, let the boy go. It's obvious he needs time to himself."

Yomi, the cause of all this said in that tone that always said he was right when Kurama was wrong. Oh how the tables have turned.

Whirling around, green eyes blazing in barely concealed rage, Kurama leered up at the blind man across the hall, who stood so calm with Shura clutching tightly at his hand.

"You bastard! How can you say such a thing, knowing full well that you started this entire mess," Kurama accused, not leaving his position but desperately wanting to just punch Yomi in the face.

"Don't talk about my father like that," Shura yelled, stepping closer to Kurama only to be pulled back by the hand he still held.

Kurama barely spared the boy a glance, turning all his fury on Yomi.

"Now, now Kurama. I would think that even you knew better than to blame your misfortunes on someone who was only...looking out for the best interest of demon world. Had you have told the boy earlier, instead of following him around like a puppy, this would have never happened."

"I do not follow him around," Kurama argued. There was so much to do and he wasn't thinking rationally at all. Kurama knew what he was doing was foolish. Allowing himself to be riled up by emotions were something lower class demons and humans did. Not something Kurama would do.

But for Kurama, it was always Yomi. Yomi who struck fear into his heart. Yomi who made him rethink his plans. It was Yomi who made him too angry to think clearly.

Why didn't he just die all those centuries ago!

"Oh but you do Kurama," Yomi tutted, dropping Shura's hands to slip his hands into the pockets of his slacks. "Shura, go outside and play. Me and Kurama have a few things that needs to be discussed."

"But FATHER!" Shura protested, pink eyes ablaze in shock and defiance.

Yomi tilted down, almost as if he was looking at his son. "Shura..."Yomi said, a slight frown marring his face.

Shura sighed. Looking down at his shoes, he nodded before walking off dejected.

"You didn't have to do that Yomi," Kurama said, watching the boy turn onto the next hall before facing him. "Our conversation is done. Go back to your son while I talk to Yuusuke." Kurama turned away from the taller man. Glancing at his watch, he sighed. The meeting had already started and no doubt they were wondering where Yuusuke and Kurama were.

"Not so fast Kurama," Yomi muttered, sauntering over to close the distance between them.

He never cared for his height; height didn't matter when fighting or making decisions. And he always knew that in this form Yomi was taller than him, but did he have to stand directly behind him? Kurama ignored the way his body stiffened at the feel of warmth the taller demon was emitting.

"Yomi," Kurama bit out, trying to keep his voice from rising. Trying to channel his Yoko side. "Go back to your son now while I talk to Yuusuke."

"And if I refuse?"

"I really don't want to start a fight with you Yomi. I need to talk to Yuusuke."

"And if Yuusuke refuses?" Yomi prompted.

"Why does it matter to you!" Kurama growled, turning to face the man.

Yomi said nothing. Just tilted his head at Kurama as if he could see him through his closed lids.

"Kurama, you're not even trying to think this through. It's as though you don't realize that you have that child the Makai in your hands. He is our King...a child, Kurama. And you follow blindly because he's your friend. The Yoko Kurama I knew was a leader. And right now all I see is Shuichi, a human boy who has no right to make this decision. If you open up the gates, all we will have is chaos.

And you agree with me every step of the way. You want to tell that child to stop with his...optimistic outlook and face the real world."

"Yuusuke is not a child," Kurama growled, defending the man. Yomi shook his head a small sigh escaping his lips.

"He doesn't understand, Kurama! He wasn't born there, he didn't see what we saw. All he knows is this place that he rules over." Yomi growled, his voice rising with every passing second until his breaths came out in harsh pants.

"Yomi," Kurama paused. He couldn't really explain this one. For the first time in a long time, Kurama was out of words.

Turning away from the blind man, Kurama sighed. Yomi didn't need to tell him that he was following Yuusuke blindly. He knew it; he had always known that for some reason, it was hard not to follow Yuusuke.

"I know I have been incredibly stupid for the past few months. But Yomi, you know how it is when you're around Yuusuke, it makes you WANT to see things his way. Even if his and Enki's plan has more holes in it than fishnet stocking, it's hard not to hope. I wanted today to go well. I wanted to be able to open the gates of demon world in the west. I want there to finally be peace between our worlds. Yomi, don't you want that too?" Kurama asked, looking up at the man.

For a moment, Yomi didn't move. He didn't say anything. He just stood there. A small frown adorning his pale lips. And his head tilted as if he was actually looking at Kurama.

"Just because I want it, doesn't mean I can have it. If demon world isn't fully unified how can you unify demons with another world entirely? If that young boy hasn't unified all of demon world, then trying to unify this world with ours will only lead him to despair." Yomi had a way of pulling others to his side as well, Kurama noticed. He never did quit being Yomi's advisor, simply took a leave. But now look at him. Allowing his ex-king to advise him.

What use was he?

"Don't despair Kurama. I'm not trying to convince you that the child is wrong. Rather he is ill timed. Perhaps if you two were to call off this meeting and go back to demon world to readjust your plans a bit then you can try to open the gates again."

"You know, Kurama, he's got a point."

Whirling around, Kurama came face to face with Yuusuke. A very, very, very unkempt Yuusuke.

His tie wasn't even tied, all his buttons on his jacket was unbutton, his collar wasn't in place and his shirt wasn't tucked in.

It was...kind of hot.

"There's a reason I want you Kurama."

Where was this conversation going again?

"I mean, I have no idea what I'm doing. Instincts are what rule me, remember? That's why I need you here, to stop me from doing stupid things. Like causing wars and destroying lives."

Kurama decided there was a problem when Yomi and Yuusuke agreed on something.

"Yuusuke...I didn't mean to -

"I know Kurama, I think maybe that hit did knock a few screws loose if you're not thinking 15 steps ahead."

Kurama smiled.

"Yes...I think you are correct."

The silence that passed over them wasn't one that was awkward, it was kind of welcomed. Kurama was tired of talking. Especially about the fate of the worlds. To think, in the Ningenkai they were probably the worst politicians ever.

"Well...not trying to ruin the moment, but could you let me out of the bathroom. All this standing close to each other is pretty gay," Yuusuke grumbled, lightly pushing the Red head away. Only to collide into Yomi's chest.

Rubbing his nose, Yuusuke let a small growl pass between his lips before he stepped pass the much taller man.

Kurama gave a small chuckle at the sound of "Gay goat demon," before Yuusuke said something about going to spar with Shura.

It was only the two of them left in the small hallway now. Kurama knew that even though Yuusuke had agreed quite easily, they weren't really done here. There was the matter of dealing with the meeting that they were late to.

"You know you could have moved, Yomi. Now he thinks you're gay," Kurama told him, slipping his hands into his pockets. He supposed he should just head over and deal with the crowd- barely acknowledging Yomi trailing after him.

"Heh," Yomi chuckled, "Now, now Kurama, it was all in jest."

Kurama nodded absently. One day, Yomi was going to get punched - in jest mind you.

"Besides," Yomi continued, "It's not like he's far from the truth."

Kurama tripped. Green eyes widened in surprise, he turned to look at the blind man, who was calmly walking past him. A small smile on his lips as he did.

Quickly straightening up, Kurama shook his head. What was wrong with him? Of course he knew that!

...Oh yea...he knew all about it.

* * *

><p>It was a week before Andrew noticed something was wrong. Not because Kazuma hadn't returned- because he still believed he would- but that demon of his, Hiei, actually allowed him to buy clothes for him. Not everyone could look at such a small demon swimming in clothes 3 sizes too big and think it was just the "cutest" thing.<p>

Now to top it all off, the demon had taken to walking him home.

Every single day! It was really creepy the first time he noticed the demon. For one, he had no sense of fashion! Who wore washed out jeans with a red silk button up?

But that really wasn't what made him realize that something was wrong. And by wrong he meant terrible...not creepy, like Hiei normally was.

It started with a broken window.

Then it was blood on his floor. None of which belonged to Hiei.

And when Andrew tried to confront him on it, Hiei would never say what happened. He would just clean it up and go back to sleep.

Which he had been doing a lot lately. Skipping meals in favor of sleeping. That was never a good sign. Especially when he's pregnant! Didn't he know that that was bad for the baby!

But Andrew was aware of the see no evil speak no evil policy and let it go. He was a demon after all. These weird tendencies to make Andrew want to kick his ass was just that. Plots to make Andrew want to kick his ass.

It was three days later that Andrew was woken up roughly. Blearily opening his eyes, he went to figure out what was going on.

He wished he had never opened them.

It was blue, a murky blue with big yellow orbs that glared at him. It stood at the foot of his bed. Horns protruded at every angle of its face. And in its mouth lay the sharpest, pointiest teeth Andrew had ever seen. Sticking at least 4 inches from its mouth.

Mouth slack, eyes wide, Andrew felt his heart constrict painfully in his chest.

Its mouth opened, showing a large prickled tongue licking against its row of pointy teeth.

Andrew yelped as he felt a sharp tug at his ankle. Like razors pulling at his legs. Oh no! Trying to pull away only brought more pain, and before he knew it. He was being dragged off his bed.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

...

A brief second went by where nothing happened. Andrew felt his head hit the night stand painfully and the creature seemed shocked that Andrew could scream. But that second was over to soon before Andrew was thrown across the wall. The creature toppling on top of him.

Rank breath was exhaled onto his face, he almost gagged against it, but the shaping feel of his pajama bottoms being pulled away held him back.

Andrew went into a compulsive panic bucking away from the thing as fast as he could. His hands scrambled to find something to help him get away.

But the thing was relentless, the sharp punctures of claws in his hips made him dizzy with pain. His strength was fading and his body was being tamed by the hands of this thing! It wasn't long before he knew he would die.

And then he gripped something. Thin and sharp, it would do. Not stopping from his feeble attempts, Andrew drew the object into the creature's eye as hard as he could.

The beast let out a loud howl that shook Andrew's body to the point where he couldn't move as the creature clutched its eye and howled louder and louder.

He felt the wall in his face before he saw it.

A wail of pain escaped his mouth as his nose was crushed.

He couldn't breathe through his nose anymore!

Moaning softly, Andrew ignored the blinding pain in his shattered nose to grab against at the thin piece of glass that was stained in blood. Unhesitating, he crushed the glass into the thing's other eye.

The howl it let loose was louder than the one before. But Andrew didn't let himself be affected. Bucking before the thing could hit him again, he kicked the thing as far away as humanly possible before stumbling to his feet. Throwing the door to his room open, Andrew found himself, bounding across the hall into Kazuma's room. Surely Hiei had heard that?

He wasn't prepared for what he saw.

Hiei bound unto the ground, his blood pooling around his tiny frame as a demon that looked like the one who had attacked Andrew, buried itself into Hiei's body.

_My god... _he thought as Hiei remained unresponsive to his own rape.

The demon didn't even notice that Andrew was there. Too busy with his pleasure to take notice of the human.

Andrew heard the harsh padded footsteps and slamming the door before he even thought about what he was doing. Locking it, Andrew whimpered.

Oh great, you locked yourself in with another demon. Yes Andrew, you're so smart.

It was the grunts that brought him away from his thoughts.

He stared at the oblivious creature, refusing to look at a most likely dead Hiei.

He never really liked the demon, but no one deserved this!

And there it was. Hiei's sword, carelessly abandoned by its owner on the floor across the room.

He wasn't thinking when he leapt towards it. Finally snapping the grotesque demon out of Hiei, the thing let out a shrill scream of anger. But it was too late for the demon.

As soon as Andrew had a hold of the long blade, he swung with all his might.

It hit the demon right between the nose, slicing through it like it was bread.

Half of its head was rolling on the floor.

Andrew watched as its mouth twitched, before the body collapsed on the floor besides Hiei.

It was with broken gasps for air that Andrew walked over to the dead body of Hiei.

Slipping onto the floor beside the demon, Andrew kicked their intruder away and pulled the smaller body towards him.

He would have cried if he could, because no one deserved this. Trailing the claw marks that adorned the demon's face, Andrew wondered, idly, when he would die. And if he didn't how would he tell Kazuma that...that Hiei was dead.

And where the fuck was Kazuma anyways!

How could he just pack up and leave them like this? He had to have known this would happen! And yet he left them!

"Kazuma, you bastard, I hate you so much right now!" Andrew screamed, cradling the slack head to him. It was the least he could do in their final moments. "You left us! You fucking bastard, you left us to die," he cried, tears falling from his eyes.

He didn't know why he was crying, it wasn't going to help him breath.

He didn't know how hard he was holding onto Hiei until he felt the soft push of a hand against his elbow.

For a moment, Andrew felt his heart shrivel at the thought of the ugly demon actually being alive. But that hand was too small and too soft to belong to that thing.

Pulling away, Andrew felt his heart soar.

Blood red eyes blinked up in pain.

"You're not helping," was his soft growl.

Andrew had never felt so much relief in his life.

"I wasn't trying," he chuckled, crying harder at the pain in his face.

That was when he heard it. The stomping of something coming up the stairs...and it wasn't just one thing. It was a lot.

Howls ripped through the air and Andrew stood. Blade in hand he looked around the room. They could always hide in the closet.

In fact that was a brilliant idea.

Grabbing Hiei as gently as he could, he nodded towards the closet. It had a strong sturdy door and could lock from the inside.

He couldn't thank his father more for being so thoughtful when creating this house.

"I doubt it will hold them," Hiei muttered, but allowed himself to be dragged into the clothes.

At that moment, walking was not an option.

"It'll due. I would rather not be torn to shreds just yet," Andrew growled out, shuffling dirty and sweaty laundry out of the way in favor of letting Hiei lay on them.

The pounding of the door caught him off guard. He saw the wood crack and splinter and knew it wasn't going to last.

He was slamming the door and locking it as soon as the entrance door was blown off its hinges.

Whimpering, Andrew sunk to the floor, sword in his hand. He had no real idea on how to use, but he was planning to at least impale a few demons before dying.

"If they break through Hiei, I think I'll try and kill you so...you won't be around if they try to...you know," Andrew whispered, trying to calm his harsh pants.

He could hear the howls of those things. It was probably the blind one that was making all the noise because he highly doubted anything could be heard from that sound.

"Andrew," Hiei called softly, as the shuffling continued around the room. Both paused at the sound of something hitting the door.

Hearts beating wildly for frozen seconds before finally they realized what hit the door. It had to have been the bed.

"Yes," Andrew whispered, wanting nothing more than for this to be a bad dream. In the morning, Andrew would get up, make breakfast and go to school. Hiei would probably watch some teen dramas and they would walk home together to argue over cleaning and food. And maybe, just maybe Hiei would finally understand how to use that washing machine. Oh please let this be a dream.

"Were they demons? ...The ones that raped you."

It was as if the world had gone silent, the howls and thumping going on a few feet away wasn't just the sound of the TV buzzing as Andrew gaped at Hiei.

"Yes," he murmured, tearing his eyes away.

He was going to die, so what did it matter if Hiei knew?

"I see," was all he said, before he too looked away.

It felt like hours had passed, the howling continued and so did the shuffling. Andrew could tell there was more than one demon, but he didn't know how many. It was probably better that he didn't know.

"That's the first time I've ever heard you call me Andrew," Andrew said. It felt like he had been sitting there for hours. The cloudiness that surrounded Hiei's eyes said he thought the same.

A moment passed between the two of them, before Hiei smiled.

"Yes...I guess so."

And then he fell silent. Head lolling to the side, his eyes open only partially.

Andrew wasn't aware that he was crying until he felt the bed against the door move. Bracing the sword tighter in his hands, Andrew turned it towards Hiei. Hiei glanced at him, before nodding.

Andrew nodded back. Whispering out a silent apology, just as the sound of the bed hitting a wall rebounded through the room. Closing his eyes for just a second, he started counting. It didn't really matter what happened to him.

It wasn't like he could explain to Kazuma how this happened, even if he did live.

_1..._

The sound of the handle jiggling.

_2..._

The sound of silence.

_3..._

Andrew paused unsure of what was going on. Well it wasn't like he should wait and see. Tilting the blade up towards Hiei's chest, All he had to do was push and pierce his heart. Drawing the blade back, Andrew got ready to say the last number.

_4..._ The sound of locks turning didn't stop him. Drawing the blade fully, he pushed with all his might, ready to end it all for Hiei and his child.

"Thank you," was the faint whisper that was given to him as he felt the blade pierce flesh.

The light from the moon cast over him and Andrew could see it through closed lids. A beautiful full moon out tonight. Unbidden by the chaos that flows around it.

"Now you, my pretty little friend, has got some mighty big balls to actually try to kill my heir."

Andrew opened his eyes. He hadn't expected a voice. He hadn't expected anything at all.

It was a woman standing where Hiei should have been, the sword protuding from her stomach that was leaking blood. Yet she looked undisturbed. Behind her sat Hiei. Back pressed against the farthest wall. His blood eyes wide in shock.

"Mukuro," he breathed out.

The orange haired woman craned her neck at the man behind her. She smirked.

"Yo," she said to him.

Because that what you say to someone who expected death.

Hiei said nothing after that, closing his eyes, he promptly passed out.

Deciding that for the time being he could live another night, Andrew followed his lead.

* * *

><p>Yo...wazzup. Was that...Idk...unexpected. Yea...Well I had hope it was. 25 pages apparently. I doubt it, but Mintjellyfish says 25. So I gotta believe him.<p> 


	11. Revelations

Well here is Chapter 11. Moderately edited, hopefully you guys will like since I noticed that the hits toward this story had decreased, so I am guessing that it's losing it's flare. But that's ok, I will try to become a much better writer than before. Also, I wrote an HP fiction in case you also like that.

* * *

><p>Yukina hummed a small tune to herself, twirling her bags of groceries through her fingers, she kept her trek back to Genkai's temple a a moderate pace. The small village that resided near the temple was always a place of interest for her. Reminding her of the village she lived in and Yukina found herself doing meaningless tasks just to go back into the village.<p>

Like now, she had no use for tape, honey, and carrots.

But she was pregnant, so she could get away with it.

Despite being pregnant, Yukina was a demon so the long walk to the village and the arduous task of climbing those stairs when she went back was nothing to her.

And besides it was good for the baby.

Yukina smiled sadly to herself, watching a group of teenage boys laugh and joke.

Vaguely, she knew that she would never have that option anymore.

All her friends had deserted her, even Hiei found her unworthy of his trust.

He had been the first to leave, and that alone made Yukina's heart clench. She had never felt it before, that feeling of watching a sibling turn their back on you and never return. Placing a hand over her chest to cup her mother's tear gem, Yukina sighed. The only person she had left in this world was Genkai and this baby. And soon, give or take a few more years, Genkai would be gone and Yukina would be left with her daughter.

It was a sad thought.

But never mind that nonsense, she shook her head, trying to rid herself of the depressing thoughts she made her way through the tiny village. She should get back soon just in case Genkai wanted help weeding the garden.

"Excuse me," she mumbled mindlessly sidestepping a taller man.

What was she going to make tonight. If she did weed the garden, maybe she could grab some potatoes and mash them. It wouldn't be that hard. And probably cook that ham that she got ealier this week.

"Ma'am,"

But now she had these carrots and honey? What to do with them, she wondered, the tape she could just put in her room, but she wasn't really in the mood for eating store bought carrots, especially when she grew them herself. But... she smiled, not allowing herself to think of it as a waste of money. The garden was empty of carrots and she wasn't planning on planting any for another month.

"Excuse me, Ma'am!"

Hm.. on that note, she really needed to go ahead and start buying air tight jars. She would need them, for when the baby was born. And she should probably get some for Hiei. She snorted back a laugh at that. She could just see the shock on Hiei's face when he realized she knew.

"Excuse me!"

"Aah!"

Ow? Yukina wondered, opening her eyes, she founded herself on her hands and knees, a heavy weight sitting on her back.

Well it wasn't really that heavy. It weighed as much as a human.

...Oh.

"Are you alright?" Yukina asked, t the weight that fell on her. The human fell to the ground in a heap. Dirt smudging his black pants.

"Oh my, it's you," Yukina muttered, staring down into the gold like eyes tha looked up at her.

"You really didn't have to do this. It's only a strain," he said, shivering against the cold.

"But you hurt yourself because of me. The least I can do is allow you into my home, Mr. Schiffer. Or...did you have somewhere you needed to be." she asked climbing the steps easily. The cold air felt warm against her flushing skin. She was glad she walked ahead, otherwise the man would see her.

"Well no, but I am pretty much sure that I can walk," he protested slightly, feeling his butt go numb.

"And you'll topple down the steps...again. I am pretty much sure that this method will do." Yukina advised wisely, they didn't really have that many steps left. Maybe...half a mile left.

"Then why are you walking up the steps," he asked trying a different method. "If I have to ride on this...thing, Then so should you. Isn't it tiring to walk up all those steps.

"I'm a demon Mr. Schiffer, this isn't bad. If I weren't wearing a dress and carrying you, I would have been up there 20 minutes ago."

"Ms. Yukina, that makes no since, you've only been climbing these steps for ten minutes."

"Oh..."

Yukina giggled turning to look back at the brown haired male currently sitting and resting his swelling ankle. His face a slight pink. Although she did feel kind of bad, what with being an ice maiden and all, there was no way she could make the ice hotter.

That would just be defying logic.

"So...tell me, how are you making this? I understand you're a demon, but are you able to move the ice after you make it?"

Yukina flushed slightly, never been asked that she turned away with a small smile. "Um... no, I'm not able to lift or transport the ice that I produce. Once it is made it is done. However, I am currently pulling the ice you sit on with my hand."

Had Ms. Schiffer paid attention, he would have noticed the transparent pole of ice the connected with the ice maiden's hand and unto his sled of ice.

But he was too busy staring at said ice maiden to care.

"Ms. Yukina, I would highly advise, you allow me to walk. It was a small fall, I can stand a mile of stairs." he persisted wanting nothing more than to walk along her side, not behind her.

"Mr. Schiffer, with all do respect, I would rather you not hurt yourself more. Please, allow me to help you. Once I am done repairing your leg, you can go."

Although...Yukina thought with a nervous smile. She had no idea how the man would respond when he saw that she could have healed his leg when he first toppled over onto her.

Oh drats, this wasn't a good idea. Yukina said to herself, she shouldn't let hormones rule her!

She barely knew the man, she doubt they could even call each other "friend". She should have done it. She should just let him go, before she realized what her intentions were.

And what were they again?

With a bright flush of the cheeks, Yukina sped up her trek on the stairs, rubbing a hand on her growing belly.

"Ms. Yukina! You're moving too fast."

His screams fell on death ears, within a minute the two were standing in front of the interest to Genkai's lovely imposing abode.

Wow, he thought when he saw it. It was scary even in daylight!

He didn't know if he should be scared or not.

Yukina looked back at him a soft smiling crossing her face as the crumbled off her hands.

"Mr. Schiffer," she called, walking closer to him. bending over slightly to look down at him, she placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Yes," he asked, vaguely in the back of his mind,, he wondered why she was so much taller than him.

"The ice is melting. Would you like me to help you up?"

...What?

"Oh!" he yelled carefully getting to his feet. Ow! He really did take a fall.

"Do you need help. I can heal you right now if you'd like." she said with a pleasant smile. Nodding he waited for the women to go inside. What he didn't expect was for her to kneel over, her heard shining a faint green. The pain in his left ankle was immediately lifted as soon as she touched it. He marveled at her power, it stunning him into silence until she was finished.

However as soon as the young demon was finished and standing properly, Mr. Schiffer noticed something.

"You have healing powers?" he asked dumbly, earning a look from Yukina who slowly nodded.

Then why did you drag me up here, if you could just heal my foot? Was the question playing back and forth in his mind. However, he wisely chose to ignore it and just kind of go with the flow.

"I thank you, Ms. Yukina. Would you like me to help carry your ...bag?" he asked, motioning to the singled bag she held in her hand.  
>Yukina chuckled, delighted that he didn't question her actions, she handed him the bag. Now...how to go about getting the man to stay.<p>

"I see that you're back Yukina,"

Genkai looked up at the two children - although Yukina was double her age- with a hard stare. Particularly looking at Mr. Schiffer with mild disdain.

"Hello, Genkai, look who I ran into on my way back to the market," Yukina said, excited to see a woman that she treated like a mother standing before her.

"Wilhelm Schiffer," Genkai nodded at the man, his golden eyes dutifully looking away from Genkai. Just as well, the two had an understand and she was sure that unlike the block heads Yuusuke and Kuwabara, this man was about to step oer any boundaries.

"Hello, Master Genkai," Wilhelm spoke, taking a minute step closer to Yukina, his gold eyes looked with hers.

Was this a challenge?

Pathetic Fool.

"Yukina, can you go out to the garden, those flowers have begun to bloom and I thought you might want to tend to them." Genkai said, her eyes softening as she looked over at Yukina.

Yukina literally bounced away, squealing nonsense over the birth of something so pretty.

As soon as she was gone an eerie silence settled over the area.

"Why are you here, Wilhelm?" Genkai asked deliberately speaking in Japanese, knowing how off putting it would be for the man.

"I think you know why I am here, Master Genkai," he said, his voice shifting a notch and his eyes darkening. Genkai shook her head, clasping h er hands together, turning away from the taller man. So he knew. She thought walking the path that led to one of the entryways of her home.

"Very well, Mr. Schiffer, but I must warn you, two nights will never change her mind."

"But they are mine!" he called, following her at a brisk pace down the long path to enter her home.

"And they are hers,"

Wilhelm said nothing for a long moment, only following Genkai as she turned down hallway after hallway.

"Why is he so special, he asked, when they finally stopped at a pair of round doors. The noon sunlight trickling in through a small crack from the door not being shut properly. Beyond those doors, he could hear it, and it made his blood boil.

"I can't believe it!" Yukina's laugh echoed inside, his fist clenched, looking down at Genkai, he said nothing to the knowing look in her eyes.

"Wilhelm," Genkai said, using a tone she knew would sound wise and helpful. "Don't go falling in love with a shadow. If you do you'll find yourself picking up pieces."

And with that she slid open the doors.

And there he stood, a bruised and bloody Kazuma Kuwabara, and in his arms was a crying Yukina.

* * *

><p>"Just because we are here Yuusuke does not mean we have to be nice," Kurama advised.<p>

A few hours ago, they had entered Yomi's home for the time being. While he and Shura were staying in North America they got a home, apparently Yomi spoiled his son far more than he let on.

"Who said I was playing nice," Yuusuke mumbled, munching on some cheesy chips that Shura had left while he went to retrieve the 360.

"You haven't insulted Shura in over an hour Yuusuke," Kurama noted, taking a few chips himself. Humans were indeed unhealthy being, but he had to admit these chips were delicious.

"Kurama, Shura has a 360!" Yuusuke said. Arms pointing at the large wide screen TV as if that was his answer to everything.

Kurama didn't get it.

"...ok, I'm listening" Kurama said, looking at the TV, which he knew wasn't a 360. That was a console many gamers had.

Yuusuke stared at him for a long moment before again pointing to the large TV. Kurama shook his head, he hadn't a clue was Yuusuke was suggesting.

"UGH!" Yuusuke growl, rolling away from Kurama.

"Are you sure you're not a girl!" Yuusuke asked before rolling back over to grab the bowl of chips.

"I have a fairly large penis, Yuusuke. I'm sure most girls do not have that,"

"Did you check in their closet," Yuusuke countered, to which Kurama smiled.

"While that maybe true, Yuusuke. I assure you, I am a boy. If you would like me to reassure you...I can do that as well," Kurama offered with a pleasant smile.

"Kurama, dicks are for tricks. How many times do I have to tell you this!"

"Until I understand, I'm afraid," Kurama said nodding his head. He had no idea what a "trick" was. The first time Yuusuke ever said it to him, Kurama had thought that, maybe he was talking a penis joke or scheme, but now that he was sure it wasn't some type of joke, Kurama was no closer to finding out what a "Trick".

Yuusuke rolled his eyes at Kurama, one of these days, Yuusuke was going to show him thing thing called the "Urban dictionary", because this was ridiculous.

"Obviously you don't under stand a gamer and a big screen tv."

"Oh! You're excited about the big TV?" Kurama asked, Yuusuke scoffed. Finally, he gets it.

"Just go, Kurama! You ruining my special happy place with your...girlish ways,"

"Tsk tsk, Yuusuke," Kurama tutted, standing anyways, he wasn't really in the mood for playing video games. He would rather get some work done. After the small humiliation that was dealt to demon world, he needed to create some plans for putting some order together.

"I think I'll head to my room and create some plans. You and Shura play nice. I really do not feel like breaking the two of you apart ok." Kurama advised, giving Yuusuke a look that was far too nice to be real.

When Shura came back in with his 360- and controllers- he noticed a sudden chill to the room and Yuusuke curled up on the couch a faraway look in his eyes.

"Demon world needs schools, and a proper government," Kurama muttered to himself. Hunched over the drawing board, he stared blandly at the statistics he gathered.  
>This was absolutely ridiculous, he thought, comparing the statistics before Enki became King to after he was King.<p>

Kurama stared at the paper, willing it to change.

"Educated demons came in about 1 to every 500. Now that Enki and Yuusuke are ruling the margin has dropped by at least half in the past ten months. I don't know whether I should be disappointed or proud," he muttered, And to make matters worse, the education received was middle school at best with no learning of algebra or higher sciences.

"I would say you should be proud, Kurama, after all, back in the old days no one was educated."

Swiveling around in his seat, Kurama was surprised to see a more casually dressed Yomi at his door. His long hair untied and cascading down his hair like a river of black. Was this really the Yomi from 500 years ago?

"I suppose at your birth 1,000 years ago that was the case," Kurama murmured as Yomi stepped inside. Closing the door that had been left open, behind him. "But over 4,000 years ago, there actually was a system of government and education."

"A history lesson, Kurama? Are you sure I'm ready for it," Yomi joked, stopping just behind Kurama's chair, well aware of the red head's heart rate.

"Spare me your mockery, Yomi. You might as well know this. When I was born I lived in a dictated world. It wasn't so bad, everyone worked and everyone had to have some form of education. I lived in the Area where the gates passed through Europe. Out of all my family members I was the only one that was born silver.

It was strange I suppose, my mother and father were powerful demons with black and white tails, not that meaningless orange or tan. My sisters and brothers...well they could have been powerful. Had anyone besides me lived."

Kurama hadn't thought about this in many millenia. He never had a reason to remember the death of his family.

"In earthling texts, they always write about a great flood. I suppose you could say that those texts weren't fiction. I was 504 at the time. I was so smart in all the levels that the king and our lord at the time wanted to see me.

"It was the worst mistake of my life. But I suppose it saved my life. You know Gods love to war with Demons. It really isn't about protecting justice or the crap they say it's about. They just want to fight, plain and simple. I used to wonder if the initial god ever thought that his children would be so cruel.

"Nevertheless, it was clear that morning, The sun was shining and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. At the time, our king's palace sat on the summit of the tallest mountain. I came in only to find the king gone. Apparently we were in the climax of a quiet war.

"That night, the water came. It was the first time in my 500 years that I was scared. I ran to the tallest part of the palace. I thought I was going to drown when the water entered even there.

"I was wailing when the water finally stopped. I was hanging onto the rafters head barely kept above the water. I thought for sure it was just taking a while to drown me. But hours went by and I was still alive.

"I don't know how long I held onto those rafters but by the time the water drained, I was rail thin, highly fevered, in need of a nice sleep and my arms were so locked into the position, I had to break them several times until the moved again.

"The king was dead when I finally made it out of the place. The bodies of drowned servants were just strewn everywhere, glass and furniture littered the halls. I never knew water could be so destructive. But nevertheless, many people died that. We lost the war between the gods and as punishment for our lost, we lost the sun. The air reeked of blood and demons were slowly going crazy all over the place. The Makai that I was born into was a pile of ash in a harsh wind. As you can see, we've never actually recovered from it. I became a thief, I had no family - trust me, I found them all, not far from the palace, fighting a war I never even knew of.- I couldn't just go on with such chaos. The makai had turned into a horror story. The only way to make it to the top was by having money.

" I was smart and for nearly 3500 years I worked to creating the biggest fortune possible. I killed and I used the education I received before the Gods destroyed our system. I was quite merciless in my younger years.

Kurama stopped, moving the papers to the other side of the desk. He leaned back in his chair. Feeling Yomi's fingertips pressing into his back was a comfort.

"The Kurama I knew over 500 years ago would never have said so much." Yomi whispered drawing his fingers to run across the Fox's shoulder blades.

"The Kurama you know now is also trapped in the body of a human." Kurama whispered, feeling the faint heat rise into his face, somewhere deep inside, he was scolding himself for being too close to the other demon. He knew Yoko wasn't very happy about his new affection for Yomi but...Kurama thought as he looked up into Yomi's calm and handsome face.

He just couldn't help it. The human in him wanted this demon. And there was nothing Yoko could do about it.

Except, of course, kill him.

"I think that's what I like most about this new Kurama," Yomi purred placing both hands on the desk in front of them. Kurama tried to turn his focus away from the hard stomach pressing into the back of his head. But he knew it was no use. Yomi could feel his heart, he knew Kurama was aroused.

"My human existence. I never knew you like half breeds Yomi,"

"We're all mixed with something Kurama. Nothing in this world is pure, not even the gods of the Rekai." Yomi breathed, his abs contracting slightly against Kurama's hair. His soft red hair that was obviously cared for.

"I suppose you could be right. Once a pure fox but now reside in the body of a half demon. But I have to wonder. What is Shura?"  
>For a brief second, Kurama felt Yomi stiffened above him, the hands pressed against the desk becoming taut and strained. Turning to look up at the demon, Kurama tried to see any traces of anger in the man, but Yomi's face was calm and relaxed. And really close.<p>

A little too close, he must admit.

"Ah...now that is the question," Yomi breathed, leaning down until his elbows were resting on the desk, Kurama trapped in the middle.

The red head flushed, he didn't think Yomi would get any closer, but now there noses were so close that any faint movement would brush them together.

"Yomi..." Kurama gasped, inhaling the taller demon's smell. A faint shudder passed through them.

"Yes, Shuichi,"

They were definitely too close. Yoko was raging for him to push Yomi away and to leave this place. But Kurama couldn't move. He wouldn't move, he wanted this, he wanted to know the answer as much as he wanted to feel the man's lips against his own.

"Is Shura-

Yomi pulled away so quickly Kurama felt the wind whip across his face. The taller demon stood on the other side of the room. His face lost his calm masked and was replaced with one of barely restrained anger.

"Yomi..." Kurama whispered, standing from his chair, but Yomi just growled at him.  
>Kurama stood there, confused out of his mind, trying to ignore the pain and Yoko's relief. But then he caught it, it was faint, but definitely there. The scent of charred skin and white roses.<p>

"Took ya a while to notice. But don't mind me, continue,"

"Mukuro," Yomi growled, turning towards the woman the woman that stood in the shadowy corner of the room. Kurama cursed himself for using only candle light. But how could he not feel her presence? He vaguely reasoned that she simply blocked her presence from them, but he wouldn't have just noticed her smell...unless she wanted them to know. But why was she here?

"What happened to Hiei," Kurama gasped, the way Mukuro looked at him confirmed his suspicions.

He didn't need to hear anything. He just knew.

"Take me to him," he growled.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe you could be so idiotic, Hiei." Mukuro growled, lifting the younger demon's legs, turning them a certain way before dropping back on the bad, ignoring the wince it caused the fire demon.<p>

"You're lucky you're not dead, those demons are the size of ogres, to know that someone as small as you could take something so large and not damage your organs is an impressive feat." Mukuro laughed as Hiei flipped her the bird. Turning back to her clip board, jotting words down every now and then as she looked over his stats.

"Suck my dick, Mukuro," Hiei spat, closing his splayed legs only to have them roughly forced apart by Mukuro once more.

"Not done yet. Still need to do an ultra sound to check on this kid's progress. By the looks of it, she's gonna come out to be a fat babe," Mukuro said, ignoring Hiei's growl of annoyance in favor of setting up the machine's for an ultrasound.

Although she was a Ruler first and foremost, Mukuro couldn't leave the health of her heir in the hands of doctors and nurses, especially not in the condition she found him in.

So now that Hiei was awake and healing she was finally going to check on the status of that child he neglected to tell her about.

"It's cold," she said as the monitor roared to life, pressing a tool onto his growing stomach, it was a moment before anything came up.

"Is she dead," was the first thing Hiei asked, waking up last week had been terrible, Mukuro hadn't checked the condition of the child since they had arrived.

"I would have told you earlier if you miscarried. I am checking the condition of the child, not if the child had lived or died.

"Hn. Get on with it," Hiei growled, admitted he was relieved to know that the child still lived. He didn't know what he would do if he had miscarried.  
>Mukuro was silent, looking at the murky screen of black and grays. Hiei thought she was just looking for an excuse to touch him.<p>

"What the fuck is taking so long," he grouched when her hand stilled, just resting there.

It seemed to catch the ginger haired woman's, because she turned to look at Hiei, and curious look covering her eyes.

"Well," he growled, "how is she?"

"Well Hiei, I'll give it to you straight," Mukuro said, ignoring the blank look that fell over Hiei's feature. "There's a thick barrier of ki surrounding the placenta. Nothing would have breached it, no matter how large that demon was."

Well, he thought, that was good at least.

"No damage was done?"

"Besides a little jostling on your part, they seem to be fine."

Oh that was good, he thought...wait.

"...They?"

"Of course, you see that, that right there is the heart of baby one and off to the side is the heart of baby boy."

And Hiei have been any less of the proud demon he was, he would have cried, but instead he settled for slumping back in his bed and dragging the covers over his head.

He wasn't listening to Mukuro's annoyed ramblings. Instead he placed his hands on his swelling stomach, slightly amazed that there was really a child in there.  
>Scratch that, there was two children.<p>

Oh fuck...he had to tell Kazuma.

Chapter End.

* * *

><p>This chapter had about three or four scenes in it. I hope yall liked it, for some reason I doubt I will ever make a chapter with 10,000 words. So this one is close to half. I need to edit but I have a paper to finish and I wanted to upload it. Tell me what you think. Bis Spater.<p> 


	12. Here Comes Yuusuke

Hey...* comes out of hiding. More chapters are on the way. Please don't kill me. I swear I tried to write this many times but yes most definitely, you guys will get your fill of DPJ. I SWEAR!

Also this chapter is a little weird and a lotta short but it is necessary and you will soon understand it. I promise.

* * *

><p>Chapter 14<p>

Hiei sat quietly in his room at Mukuro's palace, his plush covers surrounding him with mounds of soft pillows.

He hated it.

But it felt so fucking good! It felt like the mother of all things comfortable was under him, practically forcing him into a dreamlike state. And his children seemed ok with it as well, since their badasses were sleeping at the moment.

The past few days had been stress inducing, ever since the Fox and the Mazaku showed up with that god forsaken Yomi and his pinked eyed elf child, Hiei hardly had any patience left and he need that patience, how else was he supposed to find Kuwabara...the oaf and tell him that he had a few secrets to tell him.

Two to be precise, but it was a matter of finding the Oaf that was causing Hiei to lose it. At first he had used his Jagan to check, but that plan soon went downhill when he realized those brats were taking way too much of his ki that he could barely keep the Jagan active for no more than five minutes. He had glared at his stomach all day, satisfied that they weren't kicking the mess out of his insides at the time.

But without the use of the Jagan eye, he had no idea where to start looking? The bastard must have felt pretty clever leaving him in the middle of the night like that. Hell, Hiei would have laughed at the bastard's gall, had it not have been directed at him of course. He had wanted to kill the oaf for that one, but he would have to find him first.

Which was why Hiei was sitting on the most comfortable thing on the planet. He was in fact waiting for the Fox and elf child to come back. The Fox was out looking for the oaf and the elf child was supposed to be making him a god damn sandwich. How hard was it to make a sandwich? All he wanted was pickles, honey mustard, lettuce and the hide of the bastard who impregnated him, what was so hard about that?

"Yo Hiei!"

Looking up from his musing Hiei sighed. Of course it would be this idiot to come and disturb him.

Yuusuke didn't seem to mind, the annoyed look Hiei sent his way, instead he made his way over to the dark sheets and plopped down beside the smaller demon, eyeing the Koorime's belly with interest.

"Is there something you want to say detective?" Hiei asked, his hands coming up to instinctively circle around his stomach. The past few days had felt like hell for him, the children were either sleeping longer than ever and when they were awake, they would barely move. Had he not have been assured of their life, he would have expected the worse.

But he couldn't tell how much longer he could go without energy. He couldn't do ANYTHING without it and the only way to get it was from sex. And masturbation didn't count, he needed another body's energy to consume.

"Well... I was just wondering, you know, from what Mukuro told us, how come you're still alive if you haven't had sex in over a month?"

As far as the Mazoku was concerned, sex was food for Hiei and without food meant that the little dude was hungry all the time.

"...I am not some silly little bitch, Detective. I am a demon of high caliber and I will not die just because I haven't had any food. Or need I remind you that your own Mazoku line can go at least 500 years without eating food." Hiei seethed glaring at the young man.

That was until he noticed the spark in his eyes.

"But..." Yuusuke said slowly, his hand creeping out to push the Koorime's weaker hands away from his stomach. Staring at the covered bump with a lust that Hiei hadn't seen since his last night in the Ningenkai.

"Don't you want someone to feed you?" Yuusuke asked, looking into Hiei's red eyes for what seemed like hours before, dipping in to press a kiss to the swollen stomach. 4 and a half months and he was smaller than necessary. He wanted to change that, even if that idiot Kuwabara didn't seem to understand that.  
>Hiei's breath hitched with desire. He could already feel the ki in the room buzzing, slowing slipping inside of him. It was as exciting as it was scary.<p>

"Get a hold of yourself detective. I know that you can smell my scent and that's why you want me, but think of that human brat that you left back in the Ningenkai."  
>Hiei tried, because in truth, he didn't want to wake up knowing that was mated to the Mazoku for the rest of life and considering that species lived for almost ridiculous amounts of time, being mated so young, was definitely not what Hiei wanted.<p>

Food be damn, he'd rather starve.

Yuusuke paused, his hands stilling in their touch. Looking up into those wide red eyes, he didn't understand why Hiei was so against it. He obviously needed it, so what was the big deal?

"I don't need to be mated to an idiot like you. Let's save that for the Yukimura girl."

"But you need it," Yuusuke insisted. Climbing onto his knees to face the demon fully. But Hiei just glared, his eyes narrowed into slits as he looked upon the Mazoku.

"I won't be your mate," Hiei forced out, wanting the Mazoku away from him before he gave in to his desires.

"What the fuck. It's just an exchange, you need food you dumbass and without that stupid idiot here to fuck you to sleep. Someone is going to have to do it. And look your kids want it too! You feel it don't you!" Yuusuke growled, on the verge of screaming as he forced Hiei's hand onto the spot that he had felt the child flutter. Hiei groaned softly trying to push the demon away, but anyone could tell that he wasn't putting much effort into it. Yuusuke smirked, laying another kiss on the moving stomach.

"I won't fuck you, Hiei, but I know you need some type of food, right?"

Hiei stifled a moan as the young demon nuzzled his stomach, dipping a little lower to his erecting member.

"If you fuck me, Detective. I will personally make sure your death is slow."

"I won't," Yuusuke murmured, moving slightly to pull the covers off his frame. "I just would rather you leave here at top strength, especially if you're gonna go after that idiot, Kuwabara," Yuusuke said, anger flooding his voice at the thought of Kuwabara and how he once again fucked up. But quickly stifled that in favor of doing something he had never done before.

But how hard could sucking a dick be?

Hiei moaned as the young demon settled between his legs. Brown eyes wide and unaware. It confused Hiei, why wasn't the Mazoku hellbent on mating him? Not that he wanted it, but he usually trusted what the Fox said, even though most of what the Fox was saying about his pregnancy had a few flaws in it.

But he couldn't pay to much attention to that. Not when the detective had his mouth down there. Perhaps he would think about it a bit more after he was fed.

Yes, that seemed like a good idea.  
>~~End.<p>

* * *

><p>Very short. I know you guys want to slap me, and he I would slap me too but I am in the works of creating more chapters for both stories so please be patient with me. Pretty Please. With sugar and a chibi Hiei on top.<p> 


	13. Words that we couldn't say

Chapter 13. The words that we couldn't say.**  
><strong>

There was a soft change to the air. The scent of blood and decaying rot that made up the Makai was as strong as always but mixed into that familiar homey scent was the smell of berries and another sweet scent similar to the vanilla bean on earth. But of course out of all the demons that smelled the scent this morning only Kurama knew which demon it belonged to.**  
><strong>

**"**I wonder," Yomi said, sniffing the air, a smile crossing over his normally stoic face. He and Kurama were in one of Mukuro's laboratories, looking over mounds of paperwork that had to be as ancient as Kurama himself. The two men were busy at work studying how to make the Makai a more prosperous place to live.**  
><strong>

Kurama looked up from his reading, smirking at the headset that allow Yomi to see. It was a slimmer version than the one he had years ago but it was quite noticeable.

The goat demon's eyes were open, scanning the papers carefully.**  
><strong>

**"**What is our King about to do," Yomi said, his voice as calm as ever. **  
><strong>

But admittedly, Kurama was a little worried about that as well. They had only arrived a few days ago, Mukuro had already broken the news to Hiei that he was expecting twins, and Kurama never expected to see Hiei so defenseless.**  
><strong>

The way the demon's red eyes widened when they entered his room could have been comical to say the least, but the fire demon quickly bared his fangs and scooted to the farthest corner on the bed he had sat on.**  
><strong>

It only took Mukuro's light words to make them understand.**  
><strong>

**"**He's not taking too kindly to male demons after that rape session a few weeks ago."**  
><strong>

The way she said it had been so calm that Kurama had thought she was joking but the look on her face and the dazed insane sight of Hiei's eyes had him believing the red haired woman.**  
><strong>

**"**I smell Kuwabara," Yuusuke said, a hard glint in his eyes as stared Hiei down like a predator seeing its dinner.**  
><strong>

It did nothing to help them calm Hiei down, but Kurama had assumed that was useless anyway.**  
><strong>

**"**Yes, it does appear that Kuwabara's scent is on Hiei. It's very faint though," Kurama had wondered. He was the only one who knew that Kuwabara had transferred to a veterinarian school in Nagoya and sometimes played soccer on the team. But Hiei seemed to know as well. **  
><strong>

**"**I see that look in your eyes Fox. I guess you figured it out."**  
><strong>

**"**And what would that be?" Yuusuke growled, taking a step towards Hiei only for the smaller demon to hiss at him. Yuusuke had paused, but he still eyed the demon with cold interest.**  
><strong>

**"**Well King," Mukuro spat the word out at him. "Your ginger haired human is this idiot's lover, probably the father of those kids if Koorime aren't able to bear no more than one child at a time unless they had help. If I gathered anything from that blonde it would be that Kuwabara left about a month ago. Where he went, they don't know and Hiei was invited to tag along. This idiot decided it was better to go without his food." Mukuro said gesturing towards Hiei with a small hint of amusement in her eyes.

"Listen up King, his food is sex. It's what he needs to keep his energy levels up and to keep those babies healthy. He's lucky those little demons are smart otherwise they would have died after that attack."**  
><strong>

**"**By depleting Hiei of all his energy in order to make a reserve if necessary," Kurama had supplied, finding it easy to figure it out from here. "It would be the likely reason he looks about ready to kill us. And why his energy level is way below that of even a D class demon. Do you smell that scent Yuusuke?" Kurama asked. The room literally reeked of it.**  
><strong>

**"**That sweet scent," Yuusuke had acknowledged, deciding to take a few more steps in the large and barren room that was apparently Hiei's. He could feel Kurama and Mukuro's eyes on him, but the sight of a frightened Hiei deserved his attention more. **  
><strong>

Hiei didn't seem to think so, the demon growled at Yuusuke, a high pitched warning growl. His hands clutched his stomach even tighter.**  
><strong>

Kurama didn't know what to say, watching the normally collected demon- unless Kuwabara and Yukina were involved- lose it was not something he had ever imagined. To see his two best friends stare each other down was like watch a lion hunt the rabbit.**  
><strong>

But the die had been cast.**  
><strong>

Yuusuke wasn't even aware of his demon's want. He stepped closer to Hiei, brown eyes ablaze with lust and Kurama couldn't stop him.**  
><strong>

Not unless he wanted to die.**  
><strong>

Disrupting Yuusuke now would result in him challenging the young man and as much as Kurama wanted to stop the inevitable rape that was surely to happen, he couldn't without dying in the process.**  
><strong>

Call him a coward but he knew when to pick his fights.**  
><strong>

**"**That scent," Kurama continued. "Is the scent of a demon looking to mate. Hiei is almost completely out of energy, so he is looking for a demon to replenish that energy."**  
><strong>

**"**But that doesn't explain why he's so adverse to the Idiot getting closer to him." Mukuro said, inspecting her nails. Even she knew when to step back from a fight.**  
><strong>

**"**He's probably calling to someone specifically, maybe the demon that fed him from before." Mukuro suggested as Yuusuke came even closer to the pregnant demon.**  
><strong>

**"**It would have to be Kuwabara. Hiei doesn't realize that it won't work for humans." Kurama had sighed at that; at this rate, they would have to find Kuwabara before Hiei went insane.**  
><strong>

**"**Why can't one of us just do it?" asked Yuusuke, who by now was so close to Hiei, that all he had to do was reach out and they would be touching.**  
><strong>

Kurama said nothing, he knew what Yuusuke had wanted and allowed the young demon to lean over the Koorime and snatch him from the bed. Hiei growling out in protest, the demon thrashed against Yuusuke, but it was futile.**  
><strong>

Collecting Hiei into his arms, Yuusuke roughly mashed their lips together, silencing the demon. Emitting a low growl from his throat, Yuusuke waited for Hiei's thrashing to stop.**  
><strong>

The smaller demon seemed to understand that there was no harm coming to his children and relaxed in Yuusuke's hold. **  
><strong>

Yuusuke pulled back, staring down at Hiei with uncontainable lust before pressing a soft kiss to the corner of his mouth and another unto the other side before fully kissing the Koorime on the lips.**  
><strong>

**"**How far can I go Fox?" Yuusuke questioned, his voice still holding onto its humanity. It surprised even Mukuro whose mouth dropped open in awe.**  
><strong>

**"**Um..." Kurama had fumbled trying to gather his thoughts. Of course it would be Yuusuke, the only man strong enough to overpower his instincts.**  
><strong>

**"**Mutual masturbation," Kurama said quickly. "It should bring him back to himself. But I doubt he would hate you if you fed him through sexual penetration, Yuusuke." Kurama advised, but Yuusuke shook his head, staring into the blood red eyes of Hiei. There was an innocence there that he had never seen before and Yuusuke doubted he would ever see again.**  
><strong>

**"**If he's waiting for Kuwabara then I might as well keep him healthy until the bastard finally gets here." Yuusuke said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.**  
><strong>Kurama had never been so proud of the younger man before in his life.**  
><strong>

**"**I suppose this king is actually smarter than he looks," Mukuro teased, a small smirk on her face as Yuusuke set Hiei gently onto the bed. He pulled off the Koorime's clothes slowly, the look Hiei gave him was wary. Even in his haze he feared the danger of his children. As soon as Hiei was naked, Yuusuke quickly stripped, climbing into the bed to lay on top of the demon, mindful of the pregnant stomach.**  
><strong>

**"**There's no oil," Yuusuke muttered, uncaring of his ass being on display for two S- class demons. **  
><strong>

**"**Look on the night stand idiot," Mukuro growled out. A small vial sat undisturbed on the nightstand that was barely visible with all the pillows towering over it.**  
><strong>

Kurama didn't bother to stay when Yuusuke plucked the vial from the table. He had a good idea what was going to happen next and it was too private to watch. **  
><strong>Mukuro didn't seem to think so.**  
><strong>

**"**No need for him to rape my heir when we turn our backs, Fox," she had said before he closed the door on them.**  
><strong>

That was two days ago. And now that Hiei was finally awake, Kurama began to smell that sweet scent again and sighed. He knew that mutual masturbation would not be enough for the Koorime, but he had no idea how long Yuusuke was together with Hiei. The Mazoku had a lot of energy to spend and could probably give Hiei a little more than two days, depending on what he did to Hiei.**  
><strong>

But that made the need to find Kuwabara that much greater.

*Knock knock***  
><strong>

Kurama didn't look up from his paperwork. "I already know what you're going to say. Go ahead, and if you see Shura, tell him to put a hold on making that sandwich," Kurama said, marking something on the page. Yuusuke chuckled, stepping out of the lab. **  
><strong>

**"**Will do," he called back, still chuckling as he made his way down the hall.**  
><strong>

**"**And that is what our king does," Yomi chuckled, a smile in his voice. Looking up and over at Kurama, he noticed the Fox's lips quirked in a small smile.**  
><strong>

It was strange, being able to see the redhead moving for the first time. All previous technologies before this had only allowed him to see pictures, but now, to be able to actually see the red head. Moving. Well he didn't think he wanted to part with it.**  
><strong>

**"**Yes?" Kurama smiled, turning to look at the man.**  
><strong>

The colors Yomi was looking at probably were nowhere near as beautiful as the actual colors that made Kurama beautiful but the dulled tones were amazing none the less.**  
><strong>

**"**Is there something on my face?" Kurama asked, raising a brow to the demon whose purple e yes were on display for Kurama. Yoko growled at Kurama to stop staring. but Kurama was deaf to his words.**  
><strong>

**"**I doubt I would be able to tell, but there is nothing that shouldn't be there," Yomi said, a definite smile in his voice that made Kurama's insides burn.**  
><strong>

**"**But aside from that, Kurama, I must admit we've done so much work that it tires even myself," Yomi started captivated by the half demon's face.**  
><strong>

**"**But it is all necessary. Enki is due to be out of the hospital soon and I think it would be better if I had a plan about the education system."**  
><strong>

**"**But on top of looking after Hiei and trying to find Kuwabara as well as teaching Yuusuke the ways of demon culture, don't you think you're tiring yourself out?"**  
><strong>

**"**Yomi, I hate to say it, but I am Yoko Kurama and Shuichi Minamoto, two people who do not feel fatigue. I think I am capable of handling whatever is thrown at me," Kurama smirked, turning away to go back to his paperwork.**  
><strong>

**"**Then let's talk about Shura," Yomi suggested, standing up to come behind the smaller man.**  
><strong>

Kurama stiffened, but relaxed as he felt the warmth of the taller demon's body.**  
><strong>

**"**I didn't think there was anything to talk about," Kurama said. "We all know he hates me and nothing is going to change that." Kurama muttered, scribbling down notes in the margin on the paper he was reading.**  
><strong>

**"**I wouldn't say hate as much as dislike, Kurama." Yomi smirked as Kurama grunted. He didn't see it that way.**  
><strong>

**"**But that's not what I meant," Yomi said after a while. "You had a question for me a few days ago. What was it?" Yomi asked, noticing with slight interest the way his long black hair completely covered the redhead from view. It was nice to know that he was the only person who could see the Fox. The way Kurama craned his neck to look at him or his long eyelashes that fluttered whenever his pupils dilated. Yes, he like having this all to himself.**  
><strong>

**"**Master Kurama! Master Yomi!"**  
><strong>

And just like that, that moment was gone. **  
><strong>

**"**It seems as if we are never to know," Kurama chuckled, moving to disentangle himself from Yomi. As soon as he did, a guard came rushing through the door.

"We've found the location of the human you wanted us track down." He was a weird demon, lacking ears but had huge blue eyes that went well with his green skin. Kurama had to wonder if he was ever a prostitute. He moved like one.

**"**And?" Kurama said, running a hand through his hair.**  
><strong>

**"**He's located in the mountains of Genkai. He's been spotted with a blue demon and a human male. Genkai has been spotted as well. Is this information not to your likings, sir?" the demon asked, noting the coldness that crept into the pretty half demon's eyes.**  
><strong>

**"**No," Kurama said after a moment "I do believe that this information is to my liking."**  
><strong>

Dismissing the demon, Kurama quickly slid away from Yomi to sit in a chair a little farther away. **  
><strong>

**'**Now how to tell Hiei?' he wondered.

_~DPJ~ _

_4 weeks prior to Hiei and Yuusuke in Mukuro's palace. Two days after Hiei realizes Kuwabara is gone and 2 days after Kuwabara reunites with Yukina._**  
><strong>

Kuwabara stepped out of the shower with the grace of a zombie. His muscles were tense and the whiteness from his hands gripping the towel clearly showed it. A very small towel, in fact it was the only towel he could find that would at least cover his bits.**  
><strong>

Funny how two days ago he had towels big enough to cover his entire bottom half, now all he had was the equivalent of a washrag.**  
><strong>

Thankfully he wasn't aroused, otherwise this would be a problem.**  
><strong>

But, Kuwabara mused, walking the short distance to his room wary of every hall he had to pass, which wasn't that many- only two- but it was enough. He didn't need anyone to see him.**  
><strong>

Who could be taking his towels and replacing them with smaller ones. Even when he was sure he brought bigger ones to the bath with him they always seemed to disappear when he was washing his back.**  
><strong>

Kuwabara sighed, opening the door to his room, there was nothing he could do about it right now. He would rest on it and think about it in the morning.**  
><strong>

Kuwabara froze, almost dropping his towel in shock if it wasn't for his reflexes. What the hell?**  
><strong>

Yukina looked up from her book, a rather thick one, and into Kuwabara's eyes. A soft smile playing at her lips.**  
><strong>

**"**Kazuma, I see you're finally out of the shower," Yukina finally said, her eyes taking its chance to roam up and down the ginger's body. Kuwabara could see that she appreciated what she saw if the lick of her lips were anything to go by. It was so much like Hiei the Kuwabara shuddered under her gaze.**  
><strong>

**"**How was your shower?" she asked, absently stroking the pages of the book, her eyes going back to its words as if she was paying attention to them.**  
><strong>

**"**It was normal," Kuwabara tried, not sure if the woman really wanted to know. Actually he wasn't sure what to do right now. Aside from running and getting some underwear that is.**  
><strong>

**"**Oh well I just asked to see if your bruises were healing from the soaps that I gave you," her red eyes widened when she looked back up, taking in Kuwabara as he inched towards his suitcase which thankfully was near the closet and nowhere near the bed. But every time he moved, he risked showing her something that she hadn't seen in a long time.**  
><strong>

**"**Ah yea, It's working, I barely even notice them," he mumbled as he reached the suitcase. He gave Yukina a look to which she shot him a look of her own.**  
><strong>

**"**You were attacked by demons before you came here, so I was sure those potions would work," she said airily as if she didn't know what Kuwabara wanted in that moment.**  
><strong>

**"**Yukina, why are you here?" Kuwabara asked, losing the battle of patience.**  
><strong>

Yukina gave Kuwabara a long look, her blood eyes narrowed and her lips pressed into a thin line.**  
><strong>

**"**Because you came back, of course," she decided after mulling it over.**  
><strong>

Kuwabara raised a brow. What did that mean? He'd been there for nearly 3 days already! But those damn Koorimes were all the same. Never said the obvious but always expected him to know what the hell they were talking about.**  
><strong>

**"**And that means,"**  
><strong>

Kuwabara couldn't stand it anymore, dropping the small tower, he bent over to reach for his suitcase. **  
><strong>

But he ended up at the wall.**  
><strong>

Yukina had him pinned before he could even realize that she moved. Her claws digging into his stomach and her nose pressed into his side.**  
><strong>

**"**Yukina, what the-**  
><strong>

A long hiss was his answer. The much smaller woman with nails as sharp as glass, stared him down, sniffing along his body. Her nose wrinkling in disgust every few seconds, before finally she removed her claws from his abdomen and stepped away. There was a haziness to her eyes and her fangs were out, her sharp claws were already laced with his blood and Kuwabara, poor, naked, clinging to the wall like it was Christmas Kuwabara, could only think _THE FUCK JUST HAPPENED!_**  
><strong>

**"**You bastard!" Yukina hissed, pointing her claws at Kuwabara as if he had attacked her!**  
><strong>

**"**What! You attacked me!" Kuwabara screamed, having enough sense to retrieve his briefs from his suitcase. Just in case she tried to fight him or something, he had to give his bits a little protection at least.**  
><strong>

**"**I can smell you! I can't believe you would come back!" **  
><strong>

Kuwabara could say he had seen a few demons angry in his life. Hell, he'd seen Kurama angry and that was something he prayed he would never see again. But an angry Yukina was like dealing with a maelstrom, there was no way he was going to survive it.**  
><strong>

**"**Wait! Are you the one who's been stealing my towels and heating my room so that I am forced to put on as little clothing as possible?"**  
><strong>

It wasn't a wise thing to say to an angry demoness apparently if the warning growl he received was anything to go by. Jeez, how was she able to continue talking if she was in demon mode.**  
><strong>

**"**Do not change the subject, Kazuma! You slept with Hiei and then you had the nerve to come back here and be around me."**  
><strong>

Kuwabara was trying to get a shaking leg into his briefs but looked up at the the woman in shock.**  
><strong>

**"**What the hell, Yukina, I'm sorry, I didn't know that it was illegal to come by and what I do with Hiei is private. You can't just go around sniffing people for the hell of it and you cut me!" Kuwabara screamed, motioning to the bleeding punctures her claws had caused, but Yukina just got angry, her fist balling, she stomped her foot.**  
><strong>

**"**Are you retarded!" Yukina screeched, backing away from Kuwabara in fear of what she would do. Well Kuwabara hoped that was the reason.**  
><strong>

**"**Well explain, dammit!" he yelled, wanting an end to the craziness. He hadn't even been back a week and they were down each others' throats.**  
><strong>

It took some effort since all Yukina could manage was harsh growls and insane staring. Her red eyes even more fuzzed than before.**  
><strong>

**"**If you've slept with Hiei then you understand that I am a Koorime as well. I need a sex mate as much as Hiei does."**  
><strong>

There was loud steps coming from outside which Kuwabara could only assume was that Schiffer man who glared at him every time they made eye contact. Hastily pulling up his briefs. Kuwabara didn't know what to say. He had forgotten about that when he made his decision to come here, but Yukina looked way calmer than Hiei did and he knew her brother could barely go a day without sex and as far as he knew she already went three days, unless that Schiffer dude was her partner, but then why did she come after him?**  
><strong>

It didn't make any sense.**  
><strong>

**"**What is the meaning of this," Schiffer yelled banging the already open door against the wall successfully snapping the two out of their staring match.**  
><strong>

Yukina for all her height packed a punch and there wasn't much. Schiffer didn't even stand a chance before she was on him like a dog in heat.**  
><strong>

And Kuwabara realized with fear, she was.**  
><strong>

He hadn't wanted to peek out, he kind of figured what would happen if he peaked out to check. What he didn't expect was a dazed Schiffer being dragged into his room by Yukina. He also didn't expect the harsh**  
><strong>

**"**LEAVE."

she threw at him before tossing the poor man onto the small bed.**  
><strong>

But...Schiffer would live and he wasn't about to question a horny and crazy pregnant demoness. He quickly closed the door to the scene as he stepped onto the hell.**  
><strong>

**"**The fuck was that?" Kuwabara whispered, slumping against the wall.**  
><strong>

**"**That was a pregnant succubus who has gone 3 and a half months without sex."**  
><strong>

Kuwabara almost peed himself when the voice of Genkai spoke. Looking down he spotted the old woman. Her eyes crinkled in amusement. She must have came when Schiffer did.**  
><strong>

**"**I admit, I would have rather it had been you instead of Schiffer...but I suppose that I can overlook this for the greater sake."**  
><strong>

Genkai chuckled a raspy sound that would have put anyone else in coughing state but not her. The old woman was stronger than she looked and obviously healthier.**  
><strong>

**"**Don't just stand there like an idiot, Dumbass, move your ass" **  
><strong>

Genkai's brown gaze pierced Kuwabara for only a moment before turning away. Good, Kuwabara thought, he had enough of woman gazing at him to last a lifetime.**  
><strong>But Genkai expected him to follow her so with a sigh at the sleep who knew who wasn't going to get tonight he slowly followed the old woman, wearing nothing but briefs.**  
><strong>

And damn it, it was cold too!**  
><strong>

_**End  
><strong>_

_**Alright I just decided to end it here. This is slowly unraveling and Hopefully it isn't so confusing but I don't know. What goes on in my head doesn't always transfer well on paper. But just an honest question to those who still read this. Do ya'll understand what's happening. Please voice your concerns if you are confused. There are some where the answers will be "in due time" but I think some of the things I have written may be a little confusing and if it is. I am glad that you told me so I can make the appropriate changes. I would hate for someone to drop the story because it didn't make since so please ask or tell me what you find confusing and I will try to fix or make it make more sense. And enough of me blabbering. Peace out yo!**_


	14. Out of the pan and into the fire

Chapter 14.

Kuwabara and Genkai talk about Yukina and her wish for Kuwabara's return. She wished for it so badly that she subjected herself to the ways of her ancestors and locked herself away from her instincts. And refused the sexual energy that would have kept her strong and healthy. Genkai tells Kuwabara that Yukina being a female will have more control and her child will not eat at all of her energy. With that being said. It is confirmed that Yukina is pregnant with a boy. They realized this when Yukina had a temperature that could kill and boil the brain of a human but is a high fever for a demoness, but because she is an ice demon it was highly dangerous. Yukina was unconscious for a few days and the only thing that healed her was the sexual caress from a partner. That partner happened to be the same man she slept with while she was with Kuwabara. Wilhelm Schiffer.

The problem is that Yukina's charms to lock away her instincts are not working properly and she's prone to sexual outburst in the middle of the night. Genkai usually controls it but can't every night. Yukina needs a partner otherwise she will die soon. Either before the birth or during the birth.

So problem is will Kuwabara stay with Yukina or will he go back to Hiei.

Kuwabara said nothing as Genkai poured a cup of black tea. He didn't say anything, because that meant she was going to look at him. And if he were honest with him, he didn't want his mentor to look at him while he was in his underwear. That was just all kinds of wrong.

Genkai wordlessly passed the steaming cup over to Kuwabara, her features cool and impassive as she looked up at Kuwabara's taller form from where she was sitting on the Tatami mats. She was silent as she stared her former pupil down. Watching the way Kuwabara gripped his cup tightly in his hands, the man shifting uncomfortably on the floor across from her.

"I know you're not too bright Kuwabara," Genkai finally said. Her voice loud and rasping but held the edge she needed to make the man look her in the eye. "You don't know the damage you've done," she continued sipping her bitter black tea, her gaze still locked on Kuwabara.

"I know coming back after being gone so long isn't the best thing in the world, Genkai," Kuwabara started, trying to explain his plan; he needed somebody to understand where he was coming from. "But I needed to make sure I didn't want to be with Yukina anymore."

"You made that choice months ago, Idiot. When you broke up with her. Do you know what she's gone through," Genkai asked, narrowing her eyes as Kuwabara looked away. "I take it you don't know that the Koorime species is a Succubus race."

"I know," interrupted Kuwabara, his thoughts immediately flying to Hiei, yea he knew too well what Koorime's needed.

"If you know this then why are you here? Right now as we speak. Yukina is forcing Wilhelm Schiffer into sexual acts, all because two unwarranted males are in her vicinity. If you knew this, why would you put her mind through the trauma of trying to fight her instincts?"

Kuwabara shakily took a large gulp of tea, letting the heat warm his insides. He didn't want to stop. If he put the cup down then he would be forced to speak.

But tea wasn't infinite and soon he was gulping down the last drop.

When he looked back at Genkai finally her eyes were bright with emotion. He wasn't too sure which though.

"You know, Kuwabara," Genkai said waving her hand at him. She wasn't going to force him to speak. "I can't say that I wasn't surprised that you left. It was made clear a day or so after you left what happened. Yukina confessed to stupidity. And that's exactly what it was, stupid. She had no right to cheat on you and hurt you like she did. She especially had no right to throw a fit and break your arm when she was clearly responsible for sleeping around."

Kuwabara eyes widened with every word Genkai spoke. His fingers pressing so hard into his cup he feared it would break. Did someone actually understand where he was coming from?

"But," Genkai cut in sharply, glaring at the man. "If you hadn't flat out refused what you both wanted, this would have never happened. You would still be with Yukina and you would be the father of the child she carries. Yukina was wrong and so are you. It's time you both accepted that you're stupid and get on with your lives."

"But," Kuwabara tried, running a hand through his hair. "I could have hurt her."

"You could have hurt Hiei as well, but you didn't. Just because Yukina is a female does not make her weaker than her brother. No matter how rough you think you are, you are still a human having sex with a demon that can naturally heal. Did you ever think that you would do no damage to her, that she would be fine? Did you listen when she explained? ...I thought so, you're too chivalrous and now you left yourself stuck in this situation? But that brings me to my next question and trust me, we are going to uncover this even if it takes the rest of the night."

Kuwabara didn't know what to say. He hadn't been scolded like this since his Shizuru caught him skipping school in 6th grade and even then it wasn't this bad. She just slapped him, yelled and went about her business.

No...He hadn't felt this way since mom.

Slowly he nodded, he didn't want to hear what Genkai had to say, but there was no way he was getting out of listening to the woman.

"Why the hell are you here? If you have a child and a mate already waiting on you?

They weren't going to get along.

That was the first thing Kuwabara thought when he first laid eyes on Wilhelm Schiffer. The man was tall and slimmer than Kuwabara but rippling with muscle. His gold eyes raged at Kuwabara when they first locked eyes, his walk was stiff and measured, but he walked over to a dirtied Kuwabara with a purpose. The man took him in, and Kuwabara resisted the urge to size him up as well. In all honesty, he assumed the man was going to hit him, but the brunette completely surprised Kuwabara when he held out his right hand and said in stiff accented Japanese.

"I, Wilhelm Schiffer, am very pleased to make your acquaintance."

Kuwabara had no idea what to say, he was preparing for a fight and now all of his energy was drained. Still, he had stared at the man for a moment, trying to see his game. Wilhelm stared back, his mouth set in a grim line.

Yukina, unaware of the vibes rolling off of both men ambled over to Genkai, talking happily about Kuwabara's return.

Kuwabara clasped the man's hand, staring him in the eye; he tried to figure out what was the man's problem, but politely shook his hand. "I'm Kuwabara, Kazuma." he said politely, no way was he pleased to meet the man though.

It was like a burst of electricity sprang through his arm as Wilhelm shook it, he grip almost painful, the gold eyed man nodded. "I have heard so much about you," he said his accent deepening. Before he dropped his hand, but not before Kuwabara felt another burst of pain flow through his arm. The man stepped back, turning his gaze to Yukina he said "I hope we will be able to get along under the circumstances."

And Wilhelm left, walking away from Kuwabara in a leisurely pace that was opposite the stiff fast pace he had earlier. The tall man stepped out the few amount of steps there were and onto the porch, engaging in a conversation with Yukina.

Kuwabara stood there for a few seconds, resisting the urge to rub his sore arm; he stared after Wilhelm, who guided Yukina away with words he couldn't hear. Genkai stood, patiently waiting for her pupil.

Yes, Kuwabara thought flexing his arm. They weren't going to get along at all.

"How did you know about that?"

Kuwabara was shocked, only barely catching the cup that slipped from his fingers; he stared at his former mentor. As far as he knew, Genkai could not see the future. But she couldn't have possibly known about him and Hiei unless...he didn't know.

"Don't look at me like that Kuwabara. It wasn't hard to figure out. You leave and suddenly Hiei disappears. And after your little tryst on his birthday, just because Yukina knows to lock herself away during her pregnancy does not mean Hiei would know. The only thing he can do is run after the father of his child. Or die, because that's what would have happened if he hadn't have locked himself away."

"What do you mean father?" Kuwabara asked shivering and it wasn't because he was cold.

"Well I see that he was with you," Genkai grumbled sipping slowly at her cooling tea. "But that moody dumbass never decided to tell you that you were the father of his child."

"Would you stop saying that?" Kuwabara snapped, "There's no way I'm the dad, Hiei would've told me,"

"If you really believe that, then you're a dumbass. I don't know how he convinced you to harbor him without telling you that that was your child growing in his belly, but it's obvious that child has complete fools for parents."

"But," Kuwabara tried.

"Listen up fool," interrupted Genkai, giving her pupil a cool stare that warranted no interruptions. "Hiei is pregnant and that child is yours. You had sex with him! Unprotected...don't look at me like that. I am well aware of the how Koorime's reproduce. You had sex on his birthday. The sperm you released inside of him would without a doubt mingled and inject itself into his eggs. Don't forget that their mother had sex with a male demon. Granted it was weeks prior to her natural conception, but the fact still remains that it would take an absolute miracle for that child to not be yours."

Genkai fell silent, sipping her tea, she stared at Kuwabara, watching the way his fingers would tighten and loosen on the small cup he held.

"But he would have told me." Kuwabara finally said, ignoring his thoughts. The ones that told him, he knew all along. He would have helped Hiei regardless, but he knew that baby belonged to him. But why couldn't Hiei have just told him.

"No he would not." Genkai cut in icily placing her cup to the ground she stood; walking to the only other door in the room she opened it. A small closet with folded linen. Pulling out a blanket she tossed to the taller man.

Kuwabara barely cutting, feeling the edges smack him in the face.

"You guys have known each other for years and what you all fail to realize here and yes, I am talking about Yuusuke and Kurama as well, is that. You cannot assume that you know each other. You cannot assume that you know Hiei or Kurama. You can't even assume that you know Yuusuke. You each have a past that the other does not know about. But you're going to know this. Hiei was not some child who ran away from the Koorime. His people tried to murder him."

Kuwabara looked up, eyes wide, no way, that wasn't true.

"You can ask Yukina or whoever. You please, but his tribe tried to have him killed. He was only lucky enough to fall into the hands of a kind gang of bandits and was raised. But even they did not want him. So don't feel wronged that he did not tell you. He is after all an unwanted demon. He would have told you if he felt no doubt that you would care for his child as your own. But as it stands, he does doubt that. It is better you find out now than hear it years down the road."

Genkai said, taking her seat back on the mats as Kuwabara wrapped himself up.

The man's gaze was lost to the floor, wavering, his fingers were chalk white, but at least he was thinking.

"Did Yukina know?"

"Of course," Genkai told him, running her hands through her wavy gray hair. Of course this wasn't all that needed to be said, but she wondered if the man in front of her could take much more.

Kuwabara was as good as they come and he felt betrayal harder than anyone. Genkai looked at her pupil, feeling pity despite herself. It was just like the Dark Tournament all over again, only this was bigger than her death.

"Now that you've gotten that through your skull, what are you going to do about the mess you've created?"

Kuwabara gave a halfhearted shrug his mouth opening to speak but closing with an audible click. He wasn't prepared to be a father. Especially not to a demon!

"Well you better think, because you're not leaving here until you."

Wilhelm was out in one of the gardens, the sun was still rising but the warmth it brought to the area around him calmed him more than the spring breeze. All he wanted was to be calm, but meditation eluded him.

"Du werdst nicht wütend werden." he mumbled, running his hands through his hair.

He couldn't become angry; he let it happen. He held as much blame as she did.

Yet...

Yet all he wanted to do was kick and scream at the world.

Wilhelm looked up into the morning sky, tracing the patterns of the clouds with his bright gold eyes, his hands running through the blades of grass, redrawing the patterns almost absentmindedly.

He really needed to remain calm and rethink his purpose.

It is yours.

He knew as soon as he heard those words, he would not be able to remove himself as easily as he wanted. 4 months was a long time, but he found himself coming back as the seasons changed. He just wanted a confirmation. He could leave well enough alone if he only knew.

Or at least he hoped.

Yukina woke up later than usual, but never the less the sun was still rising in the sky when she stepped out into the garden. It was going to be a nice warm day, she thought, scanning the garden for Kazuma. Although he had never been one to get up unless absolutely necessary, she still found herself looking.

And instantly wished she never had.

Was it her or did Mr. Schiffer look handsome to do.

Well. Yukina thought with a small smile. Better than usual.

He was sitting on the grass, his fingers running through the blades careless painting patterns into them with his ki. His head tilted to the sky and his back turned towards. Yukina admired and despaired that the man had worn no shirt this morning, instead allowing the sun to kiss his skin.

Yukina vaguely remembered he was German and wondered if all German humans came as good looking as Mr. Schiffer.

It wasn't like Yukina didn't want to stay and admired the man longer. She just had a feeling that it would not be in her best interest to be near the man right now.

Or ever.

"I know you're there Yukina," came the deep accented voice just as Yukina turned on her heel to head back to her room. The blue haired woman paused, letting loose a small sigh, she smiled in remembrance.

She turned to meet gold eyes peering at her curiously. The way his eyes stared at her had her shivering despite the warm rays of the sun. Stepping off the platform, she made her way over to the brunette. There was nothing she could do about it now.

Wilhelm moved over slightly, trying to mask his surprise as the woman came over to sit beside him her kimono brushing against his bare skin. He thought for sure Yukina would run away at the sight of him.

Yukina sighed; she had been doing that a lot for the past few days.

"How are you," Yukina asked, picking at the hem of her kimono, not looking him was the best option right now.

Wilhelm himself was at a loss. All his former anger shriveling at the sight. Was this really the woman he harbored anger towards for the past few days?

"Ja es ist. Sie ist ein Dämon. Du musst ihr fragen oder du werdst nie erkennen."

"Not very well," he decided slowly, leaning back on his palm. "I imagine I would be much better if...I had the answers I desire," he said after a few moments, hoping that his Japanese would be understood.

It took a long moment before Yukina said anything, did anything other than breathe. How was she supposed to explain?

"It shouldn't be this hard, Yukina," Wilhelm tried, feeling anger rise in his voice. Was it so hard to just tell him what was going on? "I know more than you think about demons and how they work."

"If you know, what's the point in asking?" she said coolly rubbing out the creases in her dress. She felt his cool gold eyes boring into her own. What was the big deal? Why couldn't he just let it drop? She apologized already, why couldn't he just accept it?

"The reason given to me was not of much worth. I cannot allow myself to believe that demon instincts forced you into bed with me."

"But it was," Yukina insisted, because it was true.

"It isn't all. If it were you would have forced yourself upon me numerous times already. Starting from the moment we met."

Yukina was silent for some time.

"The young woman who shyly waited with me during a storm didn't seem too forceful. As compared to the conveniently pregnant woman a few nights ago, I could compare you to a tame kitten."

"What are you trying to say," Yukina accused blood red eyes seeking out his gold only to find them piercing into her.

Wilhelm looked away, shrugging slightly.

"It is interesting, is it not? How a woman who was just a virgin can wind up pregnant. Call me crazy," he started, clearing his throat. "But you and Mr. Kuwabara do not seem like the happiest couple or even friends."

Yukina was up and away from the man in seconds. Frost clinging to the blades of grass where she sat. Her red eyes were fierce and angry as she stared him down. How dare he assume!

"What does it matter," she hissed, her hands coming to cover her growing tummy.

"I just want to know," Wilhelm tried, but the anger was fully heard in his voice. "You are the only one who can confirm!"

"It doesn't matter," she screamed, shaking her head. Wilhelm stood his gold eyes bright with anger. "But it does! You know as well as I whose child is that," he stood defiantly, searching her blood eyes.

Yukina shook her head. Her red eyes narrowing, she stood straight. "Be that as it may, Mr. Schiffer. This child is mine and there is nothing you can do about it."

Yukina turned and ran, as fast as her pregnant body would allow. Ignoring the screams of Wilhelm calling her back. She was thankful, as she tore through the garden into the well-worn path of trees, the man didn't follow.

"Seeing as you're still here, I'm suspecting you've made a decision." Genkai wondered as Kuwabara entered the kitchen. She herself was going outside where Yukina was gardening, she knew Wilhelm had gone out there to see the woman.

"Well," Kuwabara said, grabbing a bottle of water, before following Genkai out of the kitchen. "It's not like I have much choice in the matter," he either chose Yukina or he chose Hiei.

"I mean," he mumbled "that's why I came in the first place."

"And," said Genkai, because it seemed like Kuwabara wasn't going to be forthcoming with any information. And after she wasted time helping the idiot sort through his problem. Ah well, she supposed it was just as Toguro said. She couldn't say no to her children.

Kuwabara remained silent for most of the short walk to the garden. He knew what he had to do, but it was like taking a test in school. That nervousness that came when you knew things would be alright, but there was always that chance that it would go south. That's how it felt to make this choice. It really should be as hard as he was making it out to be but it could easily turn ugly soon.

All too soon they were by the doors that led to one of the gardens. And Kuwabara's nerves were getting the best of him. But damn it if he was about to do it.

Sliding open the doors, Kuwabara could feel the static in the air as soon as he did. It felt like a pressure had been dropped on top of them.

He could see Wilhelm stalking towards him and Genkai with an intent that screamed deadly. It was with that look that he saw the light blue Kimono disappearing into the forest beyond.

Of course, only Yukina could make the man angry.

His spiritual energy was pretty amazing, though.

"I suggest you calm down, Wilhelm," Genkai said, her voice laced with amusement. Wilhelm spared the woman a glance before focusing his sight back on to Kuwabara.

"I challenge you," the man said as soon as they were close enough to hear. The tension in the air increased and Kuwabara could literally see the static spark from the man's fingers.

"If you think I am going to let a master fight a former pupil of min Wilhelm Schiffer, then you're really as dumb as you sound."

"Your pupil is taking away what I came back to have,"

"Didn't your master tell you that demons are not toys," Genkai scolded, stepping onto the platform. Even with the height boost by the steps, Genkai still stood a head shorter than the man. But she was still an intimidating force and there was no way she could let this idiot fight her idiot.

"Ich würde nie! ...Yukina is not a toy to me, but I have tried to be fair and she has left me no other choice. I know how demons work. If I defeat the man she loves, then she will see me as the better mate."

Kuwabara didn't need to hear much more than that. It would work well for him anyway

"I accept," he said as the two stared each other down.

Genkai whirled around to face him, eyes wide in surprise.

"Don't be an idiot. Despite this dumbasses appearance, he's almost as good as Toguro was when you fought against him in the tournament." Genkai warned, because it was true.

"Well," Kuwabara shrugged, stepping past her to climb down the steps. "I'm stronger than I was when I was 14."

"He has accepted the challenge, Master Genkai," said Wilhelm, offering the short woman a smug bow before turning on his heel and stalked off across the grassy plane towards the forest.

"You idiot," Genkai hissed when Kuwabara made to follow. "You get out of one situation and find yourself into another. If you die, I hope the monsters get to you,"

Because she couldn't say much else to convince the man that he was being retarded.

Kuwabara stopped, turning to face Genkai.

"Don't worry so much, old hag. I'll be back in a few hours," Kuwabara told her before turning to catch up with the man.

Genkai watched him disappear into the forest before releasing a long sigh.

"For your sake and mine. Let's hope that you do.


	15. And It Begins

Hey you guys, I would like to point out that you guys can thank, Adam Lambert, Tokio Hotel, Lana Del Ray, and 30 seconds to Mars for the completion of this chapter.

But anyways, lets begin. Also if you get a chance listen 30 Seconds to Mars- Closer to the edge. You'll love it.

* * *

><p>Chapter 15.<p>

Kuwabara had followed Wilhelm deep into the realms of Genkai's forest. The prickles of spiritual and demonic energy were beginning to make his skin itch in a way he hadn't experienced in a long time.

It was pathetic, Kuwabara thought sourly as he continued to follow the man who had no intentions of at least telling Kuwabara where he was going. If Wilhelm was really a spiritual Master like Genkai said then why was he getting his panties in a twist for a demon? Wasn't spirit masters supposed to hate demons or something? Or was it just him?

Gosh, so much for feeling special for hanging out with a bunch of demons. Kuwabara thought. This dude was probably hanging out with them since birth. But even still, couldn't he have found someone a little more human?

But you date nothing but demons, that irritating voice in the back of his head supplied. Kuwabara huffed, it wasn't his fault human girls thought he was ugly. And ok it was like two demons….out what his whole life. Kuwabara wisely told himself to shut up before he did something stupid like hit himself.

Kuwabara had stopped paying attention after a while. He hadn't even realized they entered a clearing until he had bumped into the broad back of the German man.

Quickly stepping back, Kuwabara tried to apologize to the man. Though it was his fault for stopping, but the Wilhelm wasn't even paying attention. The gold eyed man was already walking away.

The bastard.

"Ich denke," murmured Wilhelm, inspecting the thick trees around the small clearing they stood in with rapt interest, hands sliding over the wood fondly.

Kuwabara looked at the man, eyebrow raised I surprise. What the hell was up with the dude? It was like Kurama had taken over his body with the way he was looking at the trees.

"Stupid Wierdo," Kuwabara thought as he tried to patiently wait for the other man to continue. Unfortunately it looked like the trees were demanding all of the brunette's attention.

"Wir konnen hier kampfen," he said after a complete minute of fawning over the grass.

Kuwabara blinked, looking down at the man, curious. Had he said something?

Wilhelm stood, motioning around with his hand a very impatient look settling over his face. Kuwabara followed his hand and shrugged the hell if he knew what that meant.

"I get it; we're standing next to trees, are we gonna fight or not," asked Kuwabara, he just wanted to get this over with. The sooner this was over, the sooner he could find Yukina. That definitely wasn't her spirit energy he sensed earlier, he was sure of it.

"The area that I have chosen, Kuwabara, is perfect." Wilhelm said, losing his irritated face in place for apathy.

Kuwabara looked around the clearing. It wasn't the largest clearing to fight in. In fact, it was kind of cramped and those trees were pretty thick. It was a shame since he had a sword an all. He didn't want to go around chopping down trees.

"It's fine with me," shrugged Kuwabara, glad that Kurama couldn't see him destroy some wild life. He could just see the red head catching a seizure at every leaf that fell today.

"Gut, wir haben no rules for this fight. Whoever defeats his opponent is the winner of Yukina and will have to let go his grasp of her."

Had Wilhelm not been so serious when he said it, Kuwabara would have thought the man was joking. But the thin set of his lips and his stiff shoulders said that he wasn't joking this time.

Then again, Kuwabara wondered, pulling his shirt over his head, he tossed it off to the side. When was the man before him every joking?

"You know," Kuwabara said, as Wilhelm unbuttoned the blue button up he was wearing. "She's not a possession. You can't just own her."

Wilhelm folded his blue shirt before looking down at his black slacks, as if he was willing them to change into something more manageable. Ha, Kuwabara grinned, should have worn sweatpants.

While Kuwabara prided himself on wearing sweats today, he failed to see that Wilhelm had begun talking.

"I don't think of a woman such a Yukina to be only a …possession. You misunderstand my Japanese. For that I apologize."

Gosh, what was up with that formal speech? It's like at first it was just weird, but now it was just freaking annoying.

"Oh really" Kuwabara said, stretching a bit, who knew how much running he would have to do. If the dude was as strong as Genkai said he was, then he needed to be prepared. Like Coach always shouted. It hurts like a bitch to run with a Charlie horse.

"Yes, Yukina….I view Yukina….as something special. That I must fight for in order to be complete. I don't think of her as an item. Surely you would understand human wants of fulfillment."

"It still sounds like you're trying to possess her to me," said Kuwabara, stretching out his shoulders he missed the look of anger the man sent his way.

"Then you don't understand what it is to love a being as much as I love Yukina."

"You hardly know her." Kuwabara countered

"Time has no bearing on love."

"It does when it comes to sanity." He muttered.

Wilhelm said nothing, shrugging his shoulders as if Kuwabara's words were child's play to him. He had a look to his gold eyes that wasn't just blazing fury; it was the eyes of a man determined. Kuwabara knew that look, hell he saw it on himself often during his days as a spirit detective. Whenever Yuusuke needed help or Kurama said something that was particularly difficult to understand, especially when Hiei said he was an idiot or couldn't do something.

Kuwabara bit back a small smile, tossing this out of his mind he squared his shoulders, his eyes drifting to the ground; he concentrated on the area around him

It felt so long since he pulled out his spirit sword. Almost painful, the prickles of energy embedding themselves into his palm felt almost new. Kuwabara smirked at the sword. It was huge! But, he supposed twirling the hilt of warm energy between his fingers; he really should have expected his power to increase, even when he didn't train himself spiritually.

Kuwabara dared a glance up, just to see gold eyes boring into him. A fine brow raised in surprise. Good, Kuwabara thought, let the bastard be surprise, he was so used to people underestimating him that he couldn't find it in himself to be angry anymore.

Not by much at least.

"I hope you plan on using that knife with every intention to kill." was the only response he received on his massive sword. And it got called a knife? What the hell! Did it look like he was gonna be slicing butter?

"Yea, yea," Kuwabara huffed, waving his sword proudly. "If this is a knife then let's see what you gots ta offer," he resisted the urge to add fucker at the end of that.

Wilhelm shrugged, his muscles rippling under fine skin. Running a hand through his hair, letting it fall in neat waves around his face, Kuwabara couldn't help but think he looked younger like this. But it really wasn't the time to be admiring another man's features when he could be doing other things, like kicking his ass.

Wilhelm stood straight, his eyes glazed in concentration almost like Kuwabara, but it was different. The way the man held himself. It was like watching a master performing a technique he had done a million times over. Yes, he had the strangest feeling he was watching Genkai.

And he didn't like it one bit.

The air went first. Kuwabara noticed as his skin prickled, the hairs on his arms were standing straight and high. Like magnetic poles, Kuwabara resisted rubbing his hands up and down his arms just to make them lay.

And then it was the sky darkening, looking up at the billowing clouds of grey, watching them twist and gnarl into each other, growing darker, and obscuring the once sunny sky. If there was any way to know that he was in a shit load of trouble, this would be it. He hadn't seen a human that could change the tide of the whether since Toguro and even he was like part demon.

Kuwabara had a feeling; it was a very strong feeling that he didn't even need his spirit senses to tell. He was going to lose this fight.

Sigh...it was like being stabbed by Toguro all over again. Only this time, he may actually die.

The gold eyes closed, the static in the air increased, so much so that the brown locks began to lift in the air. On his forehead glowed markings as white as snow. Kuwabara could tell the script was German, but it was written so small and so neat that they didn't looking like words at all. It was like watching something archaic come back from the dead. It was old magic. Kuwabara knew this much, it was different but so much like spirit energy that Kuwabara didn't doubt the man's ability any longer.

And just like that, the world went dark.

The trees were barely visible, in the dark, the clouds above rumbled and coiled in clouds of darkness. Kuwabara couldn't make out the outline of Wilhelm any longer, the white halo markings were shrouded in whatever darkness this was. It felt like nothing could escape this realm.

It was a split second. The sky roared and opened and the world was shrouded in a blinding light. A light that came down from the sky in a burst of speed that he was surprised he could even follow.

Lightning struck the ground right in front of Kuwabara, debris whipped his face in a torrent of maddening power and Kuwabara stumbled against it. Falling hard on his back, his mouth dropped, did it just strike Wilhelm?

The dust clouds soon cleared, revealing the devastation of the area around them. The small clearing that they once stood in quadrupled in size. Trees lay splintered and overturned, the grass was stripped from its roots, leaving mounds of dirt and mud in its wake.

Kuwabara looked around in amazement, spirit energy could do this? Imagined if Genkai had taught him this, all this power, no demon would be able to challenge him or call him a mere human.

Fury at Genkai, pushed aside, Kuwabara stood on shaking legs, swords in hand, it didn't look as big as it did in the beginning, but it didn't really matter he was going to die anyways. And to think it was for someone he didn't even want.

He looked for Wilhelm, the man who had this mass power, but couldn't seem to get a simple demon girl. Ah well, Kuwabara snorted, What you lack in flirtation you make up for in power.

Wilhelm looked unfazed by the destruction he caused. The white marks on his head were still there, but didn't burn as brightly as they did before, his gold eyes were alive with barely concealed amusement, his hands were crossed with a smug air.

"Ah... it feels so good to let loose," he breathed, in rich Japanese, a smile playing at his lips. Like he just took a snort of heroin he looked like a sated druggie. "Wouldn't you say that we know who the better fighter is out of this Kazuma Kuwabara?" and the smile turned into a full-fledged grin, filled with sharp teeth that were just as manic as the destruction laid on this forest.

"As if," Kuwabara snorted clasping his sword with both hands. "So you can do some freaky shit with the air. It doesn't make you stronger; it just makes you some sex perv."

If there's one thing Kuwabara wasn't going to lose in this match, it would be his wit. He could think Hiei for that.

"So you do not acknowledge my power," Wilhelm asked, letting the insult roll off him with a snort.

Kuwabara braced himself. It was all or nothing. "Did ya really have to ask?" he smirked, squaring his shoulders; he took off at the man at full speed. He didn't have a real plan but he didn't need one of those to fight.

The grin on Wilhelm's face calmed back into a smirk, more twisted than the rest. "Suit yourself," he chuckled.

And with that, the world was shrouded in darkness.

* * *

><p>Yukina had run, through the tangles of the forest, the tears and panic blurring her sight, in her wake, lay a trail of ice and jewels. She wasn't thinking, she just need to get away.<p>

It felt like forever before she collapsed against a thick tree, panting for air. Her child kicked furiously and Yukina had the vague thought that it was crying its eyes out right now, wondering why his mother was so distressed.

Well, little one, if only your father never figured out you belonged to him, then we would be happy.

Sitting down on the soft dewy grass, Yukina let the sobs fill her, while trying to control her breath at the same time.

How did he find out? She had been so careful.

Not careful enough to prevent the from happening, she thought bitterly to herself, rubbing her stomach as the baby kicked fiercely inside her, rubbing over the places her stomach protruded that most, she let the gems flow freely.

God she was such an idiot. It was one thing to get pregnant; it was another thing altogether when the father figured out.

She knew the ways of demon world too much. Wilhelm, as much of a human he seemed, knew the ins and outs of demon world as well. He would surely know that in most societies, the mother never saw her child again after birth. He was too powerful not to know. She knew that when the first happened to run into each other. The fire thought shot up her arm as he brushed past her, sending a whole basket of oranges tumbling in the grocery store.

Yukina smiled. Of course she had been getting them for Kuwabara and Hiei. Both men held a strange fascination for fresh squeezed orange juice.

To say she was surprised was an understatement. Yukina sighed, remembering the way he paused as he passed, held tilted up as though he were sniffing the air, before turning to look at her with eyes unnaturally gold for a human.

But that was what he was she thought, as she apologized, kneeling to pick up her dropped fruit, checking for bruises as she did so.

Yes he was definitely human she thought, inspecting an orange only to have it plucked from her hands.

His eyes were on her when she looked up. His face was twisted into a very handsome smirk. It reminded her nothing of Kuwabara, not even when he kneeled down, collecting the oranges that she had yet to catch.

"You really don't have to," she had murmured, looking down at the cold tiles picking up the last orange and tucking it into her basket she stands, careful not to knock into him again.

"It is quite alright," he said standing to tower over her. Handing her back the oranges, Yukina looks away. This human is far too handsome to be interested in a demon like her. She thinks, nodding stiffly at his words. "I was not looking down this time around." he chuckles, clearly joking about their height burst.

"Well," Yukina starts, stepping back to continue her shopping "It's quite alright. Thank you for your help," she adds turning to walk away.

"Do you not want this," he had asked calling her to turn and look up at him. His gold eyes brighter than she thought they were.

"Excuse me," she questions, because she was sure she hadn't left anything.

He smiled at her, a rather gentlemanly smile and held out his arm. In his hand was her shopping basket, filled to the brim with oranges.

"How did you..."

"I've always had," he chuckled, a deep rich voice that didn't have the rasp like Kuwabara's. It was too smooth, too deep, too unhuman.

Stiffening her back she carefully took her basket back, ignoring the flash of heat that flared through her fingers when they brushed together.

"Oh...well... thank you," she murmurs, holding the basket securely in her hands, she looked at him. She remembered that much, looking him over, trying to check his aura, every demon had that particular scent on them. The scent of natural impurity. She had become great at detecting it in her time of captivity.

But he was only human, she noticed, even while her fingers still tingled at his touch.

Yukina had looked back on that day often since Kuwabara broke up with her. Wondering how it all came to this, to the point where she would be fighting for her child against the man who sired it.

That was just how men were, they were unfair, they would take and never give. She knew this much. She knew they were all greedy. Even Hiei was greedy, in his own little way. Kuwabara, Yuusuke, Kurama, they were all greedy, no matter how nice they were, they were still men.

And Wilhelm, he was the greediest of them all.

Had she have not been crying she would have noticed it...the subtle change in the air, that particular scent of impurity that every demon had.

She noticed a second too late.

A second long enough to see the blood splatter against the green grass.

A second to see the razor sharp claws retract from her shoulder and a demon as ugly as Tarukane laugh menacing at her.

Yukina supposed, rising to her feet, blood staining her kimono. That she was always a second too late.

* * *

><p>End Chapter<p>

MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! It was actually supposed to be longer than this, but I decided to stop here. I'm so sorry. I promised you longer chapters, but I think I am pushing for a longer story. But how did this one end. Cliffhanger much right.


	16. A come back as weak as this

2 years and I didn't spare yall one update. If yall have all abandoned me, I completely understand. But I truly do love all my Yu Yu Hakusho readers, yall speak to that part of me that I rarely let out and I am extremely grateful to those who faithfully reviewed for this story or even just plain read it. I promise not to abandon this story and while my life has not gotten better at all. I am definitely in a state of mind to not "try" to finish, but actually completely all my projects. I promise not to start on another story and then leave yall hanging. One project at a time. Much love and Read if you're still with me.

September 13, 2012 was my last review for chapter 15 and I will not make anyone wait that long again.

~~~~~122~~~~~~

"The least you can do is die,"

Kuwabara was pretty much sure his arm was broken. There really much to be skeptical about when his arm was trapped under the trunk of a massive tree.

He had inevitably seen the trees falling a second to late and knew as he tried to move out of the way that he was lucky it was only his arm.

In the back of his mind Hiei was highly irritated and calling him an idiot.

He wondered how the shrimp was. He wondered if he was getting enough energy to keep the babies safe or if he and Andrew were getting along. Truly he wondered too much when it was rather too late.

It had been weeks, Hiei wasn't going to forgive him now.

He didn't deserve it anyways.

"Yea right, like I am going to just up and die for a piece of shit like you," Kuwabara ground out, willing his right hand to produce his sword so he can at least cut the damn tree and free his arm. But he could feel all of his energy flooding to his left arm, trying not to cut it off from the rest of his body in case he some how freed his arm by just sheer will power.

Meaning, he was screwed.

"Then give up all titles to Yukina and never cross our paths again," came Wilhelm, the golden eyed man said with a frown. He looked down at Kuwabara and then at the tree that held his crushed arm. Regarding the thick trunk with a curious stare and then back down at Kuwabara, he grinned.

"Hurry along now, before you lose this arm that your spirit energy is trying so hard to save,"

It wasn't like he really wanted her back anyways, Kuwabara thought with a snort. He shouldn't have came back here, shouldn't have interrupted whatever the hell was going on in Genkai's mountains.

But he hadn't wanted to wonder if he made the right decision. He hadn't wanted to feel like he was just messing around with Hiei, because he reminded him of Yukina. He hadn't wanted to fall in love with the man in hopes to find Yukina in him. He hadn't wanted to hurt him.

He hadn't wanted to, but he probably did. It's been a month and he hadn't even tried to call. Andrew wouldn't forgive him, Hiei definitely wasn't going to forgive him.

He probably deserved to let Wilhelm lay the final blow.

Yes, he definitely deserved it.

"Go to hell!" Kuwabara growled out as the beam of light shot from his hand.

Yea, he probably deserved to die here, but Hiei would probably kill him all over again if he found out he died without laying even on blow on this prick.

And that just wasn't done.

"You insolent ugly rat!" hissed Wilhelm, clutching his shoulder that bled heavily in red. His marking were shining angrily at him as the man stare at his blood soaked are and the hole in his shoulder. It had probably been a long time anyone had actually made him bleed and for that Kuwabara could die in bliss.

Also because he had no more spirit energy left. If he was going to die anyways, there's no point wasting energy trying to save his arm.

He had expected the world to go black and for chaos to ensue.

He hadn't expected rose petals to come falling down from the sky.

But Kurama always did the unexpected.

"I'd really prefer if you let Kuwabara go," came the cool reply of the red head as he appeared in beside Wilhelm, he held a rose loosely in his hand and as the petals continued to fall he gave Kuwabara a calm measuring look.

"And if I do not,"

"Yukina has been running for her life for the past 5 minutes and 37 seconds. I'm sure if you hadn't been so concerned with killer her former lover. I am sure you would have detected the presence of a demon close to her.

Wilhelm spared no glance at Kuwabara as he gave Kurama one long measuring glance before disappearing.

"My that went easier than expected. For a human...he's very fast," Kurama smiled, easily kicking the large tree off of Kuwabara, it rolled over his arm with sickening cracks that would make any other man cry like a child.

But Kuwabara wasn't any other man and therefore he only whimpered...just a little whimper.

"What about Yukina?" he barely managed to ask, sitting up, he didn't even try to look at his arm. It wasn't going to fall off, but he'd probably have a cast for on it for a year.

"Yuusuke should have killed the demon 1 minute and 37 seconds ago. But I am sure she'll be fine. But you won't be,"

"Oh yea, " Kuwabara asked arching a brow at the man.

"Of course, Hiei is highly upset and wants to see you as so as you reach the Makai." Kurama said, pulling a seed from his pocket and handing it to Kuwabara. Immediately the seed split and a faint plume of yellow smoke hit him in the face. It wasn't until he felt faint that he realized, Kurama had drugged him.

"It's a wonder if you'll live through it," was the last words he heard before he fell into a restless slumber...

GHFGHDGHH

Oh my god, you guys guess what didn't even hit 3 freaking pages. I'm ready to throw myself in traffic. Ok let me be honest, this was horrible come back, but part of the reason it took me so long to update was that I had no motivation whatsoever to complete this chapter. Like None, it might just be the fight scenes or something and me not being good at them, but no, I had no motivation at all. But this next Chapter yo, like for real this next chapter is going to be awesome. Guess who you guys get to see! Like I am excited and I am starting on it as soon as I upload this one. You'll see it before Christmas time, I promise you that much. Alright I love you guys, sorry for the week come back.


	17. May gods help you for what comes next

Hello again, so I find myself having to reeducate myself on my characters and the way I've written this story with humor and strange one liners. It's been two years and my writing style has changed slightly. Only slightly because I could still do better you know. Anyway, here is a small chapter for you guys before I head off to work.

* * *

><p>Yuusuke could smell the blood as soon as they entered Genkai's mountains. It was freshly spilled and sparked the raw lustful needs of his demon.<p>

That's how he knew Yukina was in trouble.

Moments later the world went dark and the rough earthy smell of Kuwabara's smell hit his nose.

Of course both would find themselves in trouble and nowhere near each other.

"I gather, you smell them as well," came Kurama, the darkness hadn't lifted just yet, but Yuusuke could sense that it wouldn't last much longer than this.

"Yep, being a pain in the ass already," he growled, shrugging, even though the fox wouldn't see it.  
>"No more that usual, I would say," came Kurama's chuckled reply. "But aside from that, whoever is using this spiritual energy is more powerful than I imagined. I suggest we split up."<p>

"...Alright, I guess I'll go get Kuwabara," Yuusuke muttered, Kuwabara was probably getting his ass handed to him and Kurama could probably handle Hiei's little sister better than he could.

"No...I think you should go make sure Yukina is alright. I'm sure I can handle whoever it is that is causing this disturbance on Genkai's land." Kurama hummed as the sky began to flicker like someone who was turning the lights off and on in their bedroom.

Yuusuke almost said no, Kurama could smell it on him, but the King and his best friend just shrugged in the flickering lights before he disappeared in the direction of Yukina's bloody scent.

It would have been easier to let Yuusuke deal with the Spirit Master on his own, he was powerful and if he wanted to attack Kurama, then, he couldn't say it would be the easiest match of his life.

But...Kurama thought as he entered the destroyed clearing where Kuwabara's scent was at it's most powerful. He didn't want the two destroying half of Genkai's mountain if they fought.

And Yuusuke was horrible at healing, Kuwabara would be long dead before Yuusuke knew what to do.

The man himself was actually rather handsome, his brown hair was wavy and not overly long and he had eyes that were unnaturally gold for a human. But he couldn't smell any demon energy on him, no this one was definitely human, a very powerful one at that. He'd probably be a really good ally in the future.

He also looked as though he would step on Kuwabara's throat at any moment.

"I'd really prefer if," he murmured softly, coming to stand next to his fallen comrade. He would have to get this man to leave soon if he had any hope of saving Kuwabara's arm. "you let go Kuwabara go."

From what he could tell the human was attached to Yukina. His emotions bordering heavily on psychotic, probably only aimed at Kuwabara. Whoever he was, he must be the newest boyfriend. Yukina sure knew how to pick them.

"And if I do not," came the challenging reply. Kurama nodded, of course he would say something like that, it kind of reminded him of Yuusuke, never liking to back down, no matter how foolish it would be to continue on.

"Yukina has been running for her life for the past 5 minutes and 37 seconds. I'm sure if you hadn't been so concerned with killer her former lover. I am sure you would have detected the presence of a demon close to her."

He'd give the man credit for his poker face, but Kurama could tell he was searching for any signs of danger as he looked into Kurama's eyes. Again, Kurama could see how he would be a great asset in the future, it had to be hard for a Spirit Master to sense demon emotions from afar.

It wasn't a second later before the man disappeared from his sights. Honestly, it was too easy. Either he was really in love with Yukina, or he just crazy.

He's probably both, though.

But now he had to deal with Kuwabara and this broken arm. It was imperative that he fixed it. That way, Hiei could break it all over again when they brought him in.

* * *

><p>Yukina was back against a tree when Yuusuke came upon her and he couldn't help but snort at her. You would think the older sister of Hiei wouldn't find herself back against a tree cowering in fear.<p>

He was probably still upset with her and couldn't take her seriously at the moment. This demon was too easy, she should have taken him down already.

He debated on whether he should make himself known or just stay hidden in the trees. On the one hand she probably feel safer knowing he was there to kill the demon. On the other hand, a simple spirit gun to the head would take out the demon and Yuusuke could leave without a worry. He hadn't wanted to be the one to save her, she smelled to freaking good for him to want to get near her. He could feel his erection tinting his jeans even as she trembled in fear. The demon in him demanded he take her and mate with her.

In the end, the demon sensed him first, pausing on the weakened woman and looking out into the trees with wide disbelieving eyes. Well, it wasn't everyday the King of Makai came to the human world to personally kill you.

Ignoring his lust and leveling his gun, Yuusuke figured he should probably kill the fool before he did something stupid.

The demon, an ugly beast grabbed Yukina nails driving into the blue kimono and he forced her in front of him. He stared into the mass of trees where Yuusuke stood, eyes wide with fear and fully prepared to use her ass bait.

Now that, Yuusuke thought, feeling his mouth quirk into a smile, was something stupid.

It was one thing to use Yukina as a shield, it was another thing altogether to realize that woman was only 4' 10 and 100 pounds, she barely covered anything. Yes... a shot to the head would suffice.

Before Yuusuke could make the shot, the demon was already on the ground, head rolling somewhere into the trees. Yuusuke paused, looking at his hand for a moment. Yea... that definitely wasn't him.

"Oh my god," came Yukina's stuttering breath as she stumbled away from the corpse at her feet.

"Yukina,"

Obviously this was the spirit master that had been fighting with Kuwabara. You didn't need to be a rocket scientist to figure out who was the winner in that match. Other than the dried blood, the man before him looked alright. Well he also looked worried, but maybe that was a given considering his mate was bleeding and a demon tried to rape and mate with her.

"Don't come near me," Yukina suddenly screamed, causing Yuusuke to sigh, this is what he didn't understand about women. You save their life and you're still a bad person. "Please, just don't come ," she whimpered as the brunette disregarded her words and came closer still.

"Stop that," he said, turning his back to Yuusuke to face the woman completely. The faint blue light of healing energy let him know what the man was doing to the short woman. "You don't have to fight with me, Yukina. I won't hurt you,"

"You'll take it away from me," she whispered after a few moments and Yuusuke could hear the sob in her voice. "I can't trust you, Wilhelm."

"I would never," came the hissed reply. "This is our child. You are it's mother. I'd rather die than do something like that to you."

Yuusuke shifted away from the scene. She wasn't in any danger, so he had no reason to stay. He was so glad that Keiko wasn't interested into that emotional bullshit they were spouting. He didn't think he would be able to handle it. It made his skin crawl just thinking about it.

On another note, he wondered if the woman would slap him if he told her he jerked off the shrimp?

* * *

><p>"I don't like this game," came the petulant reply.<p>

"That's because you don't understand it," came the annoyed retort.

"I understand that this is a game that I don't like,"

"Oh Hiei honestly, it's just go fish! It's not like we're playing chess," Andrew huffed as Hiei threw his hand of cards down onto the bed in a huff. Grabbing the demon's cards, Andrew moved them aside on the night stand. It still amazed him that he was in the Makai, with the world's most powerful demons fitted into one castle.

When they first arrived, he thought for sure that woman was going to kill him, after all he did drive a sword into her stomach, even if it was unintentional and completely not his fault. But the pretty red head, who he still wasn't sure was a woman or a man, but he liked to say it was a tall woman, assured him that Mukuro as the blonde was called had no interest in killing him.

The fact that she had called him Hiei's plaything hadn't sat well with him either.

But he was wise enough to keep his mouth shut about it.

Hiei, surprisingly was a rather strong demon. At least that's what the pretty boy named Yuusuke kept saying. Andrew hadn't known what to do when he walked into the demon and the pretty boy frotting in the covers, but he didn't deny staring a little to heavily at the man's bare ass. The pretty boy, Yuusuke hadn't seemed to care and in fact claimed that he liked women, but Hiei was his friend and needed it.

Andrew wasn't sure why exactly Hiei needed his hand on his junk, but then again he was dealing with a bunch of demons. None of the rules of humanity and sanity applied in their case.

Hiei as it turned out was a rather horny demon and needed sex. Andrew wouldn't have thought that a demon that was as mean as Hiei could get any action, but maybe demons liked demons with attitudes, he didn't know!

Laying on the bed beside the man, Andrew wondered vaguely as Hiei blinked sleepily up at the ceiling, why the demon, who needed sex had never asked him for it. Sure they said mean things to each other, but Hiei said mean things to everyone. And it wasn't like Andrew wasn't fit, he was just short. It didn't make him a designated bottom. And besides, Hiei wasn't half bad to look at either.

"You just hate everything that is fun." he told him, causing blood red eyes to open and look at him. Hiei was in his own way cute. Andrew didn't doubt he was handsome but he doubted, Hiei would like to be called cute or even pretty. But he was.

"Card games are stupid and boring and there are too many rules."

"It was just a game of go fish," Andrew laughed moving one of the many throw pillows aside. The bed was covered in them, like it was on of those Harem beds or whatever they were called. Everything was silky and in different shades of grey and blue. It was the manliest prettiest bed he had ever seen.

It was also comfortable as hell to lie in.

Hiei shrugged lazily, closing his eyes once more. Andrew waited a few moment, but the demon was already off in slumber land.

Hiei liked to take naps when the pretty boy wasn't hear to frot with him. It was strange, but whenever he went to sleep the little demons inside him seemed to be at their most active. They would kick and tumble about and were rather creepy. It was like watching the movies aliens, and he feared that they would burst out any second.

"Honestly, Urameshi, I don't see why you're not telling me anything,"

Andrew looked up, hastily pulling a blanket over the demon and his stomach, he swore he heard it. But there was no way.

"Just shut it and get inside," came the growl that said Pretty Boy had come back from his trip and he wasn't happy.

Andrew had no time to ponder why Pretty Boy was so upset, before the door opened revealing a bruised and harassed looking Kuwabara.

* * *

><p>I am actually super tired and I gotta go in and do an 8 hour shift. The gods have cursed me lol. Anyways what did you think of this chapter. Also thank you to my new reviewer Kitsune-the name is longer than that but I have bad memory when tired so I apologize for that. Your huge influx of reviews brought a smile to my face.<p> 


End file.
